The Blue Butterfly : Side Story
by Scarlet 'n Blossom
Summary: Kenangan yang menyedihkan dan membahagiakan masih tersisa di dalam ingatanku. Harapan mereka yang membuatku seperti ini. Takdir yang tidak dapat aku terima dan takdir yang dapat mempertemukan kami seperti ini, di tempat yang seharusnya tak pernah ada. Yang membuatku tidak menyesali apapun. COMPLETE!
1. Tea Party 1

**A/N : **Minna-san konnichiwa! Aku mau kasih tau nih. Yang fic satu ini, **bukan sequel dari The Blue Butterfly**. Tapi chapter spesial yang menceritakan kejadian yang lucu dan jenaka sewaktu Mei Xujie tinggal di Wei. Misalkan : Kalau ini anime (ngaco lu Author...) bisa disebut versi OVA. Lalu sequel yang The Blue Butterfly bisa disebut versi movienya gitu deh... (ngaco amat lu Author...)

**Oke, aku peringatkan. Bagi yang belum membaca cerita yang sebelumnya yang berjudul The Blue Butterfly, BACA YANG ITU TERLEBIH DAHULU! Kalau tidak dibaca, OTHERWISE! Pembaca alias kamu! Tidak akan mengerti! **

Oke langsung saja~

**Disclaimer : All characters belongs to KOEI. I own my OC only.**

**Warning : Kemungkinan ada OOC, Typo, fanservice...? (lolwut)**

**Rate : T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Tea Party 1<br>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Normal atau Author POV?-**

BZZZT... Ditemukan gadis galau *PLAKK* Maksudku. Gadis yang termenung dengan wajah datar yang duduk dibawah pohon yang berdaun merah dan orange. Ya, musimnya sekarang adalah musim gugur. Namanya Mei Xujie. Gadis yang dulunya bagian dari Dong Zhuo, dan sekarang bergabung dengan Wei secara pasrah. *PLAKK*

"Siapa sih yang nyebutin namaku..." gumam Xujie.

Oh, saya lupa. Saya berbicara seperti sekarang ini mungkin membuat para pembaca bingung. Anggap saja saya angin lewat oke? Namanya... hm.. Narator... Itu dia. Ah, saya memang kekurangan kamus bahasa indonesia di otak saya...

Setelah itu, Xujie kembali terdiam dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia melihat keatas, menatap daun yang berwarna orange yang terjatuh diatas kepalanya. Lalu dia mengambilnya. Dia memutar tangkai daun itu.

"Gak ada yang menarik disini..." gumam Xujie.

Lalu dia berdir dan berjalan menuju koridor istana. Dia tidak melihat para jendral bahkan dayang istana yang numpang lewat.

"Itu karena mereka sedang pesta. Soalnya mereka baru selesai perang di Xia Pi."

Mei Xujie! Jangan dijawab! Anggap saja aku angin lewat!

"Oke... Jadi aku anggap kamu semut. Lalu aku injak kau sampai mati..." gumam Xujie.

Jahat banget... Tapi aku bukan semut. Hiraukan aja aku! Yah... walaupun aku benci dihirauin...

"...Ah. Perpustakaan?"

Pembaca yang terhormat, perpustakaannya bukan kayak perpustakaan sekolah lho ya. Lebih tradisional gitu lho. *lebay*

Xujie pun menghiraukan Author yang berbicara sendiri lalu dia memasuki perpustakaan.

"Permisi~"

Hening... Gak ada orang. Saya gak perlu mengulanginya 'kan? Semua penghuni Istana Xu Chang sedang merayakan pesta. Xujie tidak tertarik, jadi dia sendirian aja deh. Anti-social ini gadis... Gimana naikin Social Link-nya tuh? *sweatdrop*

"'Author terhormat yang kayak angin lewat'... Ngomongnya yang penting aja..." sahut Xujie yang berbicara sendiri dengan nada datar.

Setelah Xujie berbicara seperti itu membuat saya jadi marah. Tapi saya tahan... Saya orang yang sabar. Oh, maaf. Seperti yang Xujie katakan tadi. Saya akan berbicara yang penting aja.

Ehem! Lalu, Xujie berkeliling didalam perpustakaan. Dia mencari apaan yah?

"Hm? Buku apa ini? Tebalnya 100 halaman..."

Itu mah belum tebal mbak... Buku matematika saya aja lebih dari seratus. Ah maaf. Saya kelewatan...

Xujie pun membuka bukunya.

"Wik(beeep)pedia, Kumpulan Teh dari Cina yang terkenal..." gumam Xujie yang bicara sendiri.

Lalu dia langsung membuka halaman ditengah. Ini cewek pemalas atau apa yah?

" Yellow Mountain Fur Peak... Qi Men Red, Maojian tea, Houkui Tea... Waah, banyak sekali macam tehnya..."

Oh, dia gadis yang kuat! Dia berhasil menahan ngilernya! Dan dia mengerti bahasa inggris!

"'Author banyak bacot yang terhormat'... Sudah kubilang bicaranya yang penting aja.

Author berbicara dalam hati. 'Maafkan saya, saya kelewatan.'

"Ah, aku mau buat teh ini. Dan memberinya pada Tuan Guo Jia sebagai rasa terima kasihku! Aku sudah berhutang budi padanya!" sahut Xujie sambil menutup telapak tangan kanannya.

...THE BLUE BUTTERFLY...

Di dapur Xujie membawa buku itu. Dan membuat tehnya sesuai dengan petunjuk cara membuat tehnya.

"Nah, selesai... Aku harap dia akan menyukainya..." gumam Xujie sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Lalu dia membawa tadahnya dan meletakkan cangkirnya diatas tadah dan membawanya.

Seperti yang saya katakan tadi. Semua penghuni Istana Xu Chang sedang berpesta, mereka berhasil memenggal kepala Lu Bu. Jadi mereka merayakannya dan menjadikan kepala Lu Bu jadi bola voli. Maaf, kata-kata saya tadi hanyalah sandiwara. Jangan dianggap serius oke?

Dari depan pintunya, terdengar suara yang sangat berisik. Ada orang yang mengatakan "YEAAH! HAHAHA!" dan "WOOHOOO!" dan "MWAHAHAHAHA!" dan juga terdengar alunan musik.

"Disini berisik ... disana juga berisik..."

Lagi-lagi saya kelewatan...

Lalu Xujie membuka pintunya dengan pelan. Dia memasukkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu. Hei, jangan salah paham... Dia bukan maling lho ya...

Xujie clingak clinguk mencari dimana Guo Jia berada. Ternyata dia sedang bersandar di jendela yang tanpa kaca. Yah, kalau ada kacanya, apa jamannya udah modern? Aku tidak tau... Jangan tanya aku oke? Ditangannya memegang gelas yang sudah kosong.

Lalu Xujie dengan perlahan menutup pintunya. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah Guo Jia.

"Tuan Guo Jia..." sapa Xujie yang agak gugup.

"...! Oh, Nona Mei Xujie. Ada apa?" sahut Guo Jia yang agak terkejut. Soalnya dia ikutan galau...

"Um... Aku... buat teh... Tuan mau mencobanya? Saya baru belajar membuatnya..." sahut Xujie yang ragu-ragu.

"Teh? Oh, yah... Saya akan meminumnya..." sahut Guo Jia dan mengambil cangkir berisi teh dari kedua tangan Xujie. TAPI!

PRAAANGGG

"..."

"..."

"...Ah... Cangkirnya pecah..." sahut Xujie pelan dan melihat kebawah. Cangkirnya pecah, tehnya membasahi lantai.

"Ah..." Guo Jia ikut melihat ke bawah.

"...MAAFKAN AKU TUAN GUO JIA! AKU... AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!" sahut Xujie yang langsung nangis.

"Eh?! Eh?! Tidak apa-apa kok. Saya tidak marah kok!" sahut Guo Jia yang panik sambil menggoyang kedua tangannya, dia berusaha menenangkan Xujie. Cengeng nih anak...

"A-AKU AKAN MEMBUATNYA LAGI! MAAFKAN AKU!" sahut Xujie sambil membungkuk 90 derajat dan langsung lari keluar.

Guo Jia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tulangmu udah patah semua ya?

"A-Author... Jangan berpikir yang sadis dong... Saya masih sehat..." gumam Guo Jia, sebelah alisnya bergerak.

Maaf, saya SENGAJA kelewatan. Oke, kita kembali dengan Xujie.

Dia berlari dengan cepat dan sudah tiba di dapur. Si Author ketinggalan...

"Uuuh... Aku bodoh amat..." sahut Xujie sambil membuat tehnya sambil nangis sendiri.

Author speechless dan menunggu Xujie. Oh ya, aku lupa menyebutkan teh macam apa yang dia buat. Nama tehnya adalah Yellow Mountain Fur Peak.

"*hiks* ...Akhirnya... selesai... *hiks* Aku harus hati-hati ... *hiks*" Xujie pun berjalan dengan hati-hati.

Dan selama 10 menit, akhirnya sampai di depan pintu. Emangnya berapa meter sih jauhnya? Padahal cuma 5 meter doang...

Ehem, Xujie pun membuka pintunya dengan hati-hati dan berjalan ke arah Guo Jia. Pecahan cangkir yang tadi udah dibersihin, jadi gak ada lagi. Pembacapasti tau siapa yang membersihkan.

Apa? BUKAN AKU!

...

BUKAN! BUKAN GUO JIA!

...

*sigh* Yang membersihkan pecahan cangkir itu si dayang istana. Apa aku perlu menyebut nama dayang itu? Aku gak tau namanya... Apa perlu aku perkenalkan? LAKUKAN SENDIRI...

Guo Jia tersenyum melihat Xujie yang ceroboh tadi.

"I-ini, Tuan *hiks*... Aku sudah buat yang baru..."

Guo Jia tertawa dan mengelus kepalanya. "Terima kasih..." lalu dia mengambil cangkirnya dari kedua tangan Xujie. As expected, DEJA VU. Saya suka sekali dengan Deja Vu. Terutama di anime-... Ah maaf. Mari kita lanjutkan.

Lalu, Guo Jia meminumnya sedikit. Xujie panik setengah mati sambil menggaruk-garuk dinding. Kukunya tajam amat ya...

"..."

"...B-b-bagaimana Tuan? Tidak enak? *hiks* TEHNYA BOLEH DIBUANG SAJAAA!" sahut Xujie yang kembali nangis. Si Author tepok jidat.

"Ti-tidak kok! Tehnya enak sekali! Sungguh! Jujur! Ini pertama kalinya saya meminum teh. Rasanya enak sekali! Manis sekali!" sahut Guo Jia panik.

"'Manis sekali'? Apa aku kebanyakan gula? *hiks*" sahut Xujie yang 'menunda' nangisnya.

"M-maksud saya, rasa manisnya pas sekali!" sahut Guo Jia yang panik.

"Eeeh? Sungguh?"

"Y-ya... Sungguh..."

"..." Lalu Xujie tersenyum lebar. "Syukurlah..." sahutnya sambil menghela napas lega.

"Hm? Teh apa ini?" tanya Master Xun Yu yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"WAAAAH!" teriak Xujie yang mudah terkejut pun terkejut. Saya harap grammar bahasa indonesia saya tidak salah...

"UWAAAA!" teriak Xun Yu yang ikut terkejut. Guo Jia yang sudah sadar dengan keberadaannya sama sekali tidak terkejut. Dia hanya memasang wajah seperti ini O_O

"A-ayah... Jangan membuatku kaget! Nanti jantungku bisa copot!"

"Kamu berpikir terlalu jauh Xujie... Ngomong-ngomong itu teh apa?" sahut Master Xun Yu sambil melirik tehnya yang berada di tangan Guo Jia. "Teh hijau?"

"Iya, ayah mau coba?"

"Oooh! Terlihat enak, tentu saja ayah mau!"

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya lagi!" sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum dan kembali ke dapur. Dia berlari kayak pemain American Football, kayak Eyeshield 12... Saya sengaja balikin nomornya...

5 menit kemudian.

"Ini ayah." sahut Xujie sambil memberikan teh hijau yang bernama Yellow-... apalah namanya...

"Terima kasih, Nak." sahut Xun Yu sambil mengambil tehnya dari tangan Xujie.

SLURRRP. Aduh, Master Xun Yu. Cara minumnya yang lebih sopan dong.

'Ah, maaf...' sahut Xun Yu dalam hati.

"Bagaimana ayah?"

"..."

"A-Ayah? Tehnya ... tidak enak?" sahut Xujie yang hampir mau nangis lagi.

"Ti-tidak kok! Enak sekali kok! Bener!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Benar! Sungguh!"

Xujie tertawa polos. "Syukurlah... Ah, kalau begitu aku mau buat teh yang lain."

4 menit kemudian...

"Ayah! Ini teh yang baru aku buat!" sahut Xujie yang mulai ketagihan buat teh.

"Oh, terima kasih, Nak."

"Lalu coba teh yang ini!"

"Ekh, ya... Terima kasih..."

"Lalu yang ini!"

"TERLALU BANYAK!"

Guo Jia hanya tertawa pasrah sambil sweatdrop.

Dan akhirnya, Xun Yu mual karena kebanyakan minum teh.

"Tehku... Tidak enak..." gumam Xujie sambil duduk di pojokan.

"B-bukan, Nona Mei Xujie. Dia hanya kebanyakan minum kok..." sahut Guo Jia sambil menghiburnya.

Tidak ada yang berubah, Xujie masih depresi dan masih saja duduk di pojokan...

* * *

><p>AN : Jadinya kita gak yakin tehnya enak atau nggak ya... wkwkwkwkwkwk!

Chapter selanjutnya! Chapter 2 : Tea Party 2!


	2. Tea Party 2

**A/N : **Doumo, minna-san! Selamat datang di chapter dua. Saya mau kasih tau lagi, kenapa saya buat Special Edition terlebih dahulu? Jawabannya : Karena saya ingin. Ah, bukan itu saja, karena di fic pertama saya di The Blue Butterfly rasanya humornya berkurang, Maaf yah. Jadi, karena itu aku buat fic yang ketiga The Blue Butterfly -Special Edition- untuk memberi scene yang ada humornya yang belum diperlihatkan kepada para readers maupun reviewers. Dakara~ I hope ya guys enjoy this! Bagi yang belum tau dengan fic keduaku. Nama fic keduaku tersebut adalah Working!. Menceritakan tentang para Warriors yang bekerja dan tentunya menggunakan DLC di Dynasty Warriors 8. Jadi, tolong dibaca dan di review ya~

Oke, aku balas review-nya dulu~

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Hahaha, mirip dengan Zhou Yu dengan Xiao Qiao ya? Teehee, wajar saja... Nee-chan penggemar couple itu. Eh, tapi masalahnya bukan itu. *GUBRAKK* Karena Xujie baru bergabung dengan Wei, Xujie takut kalau dia akan melakukan kesalahan pada pertama kalinya dan gak mau Guo Jia kesialan. Xujie itu sifatnya seperti itu. Hai~ thank you for reviewing~ :3

**-KuroragiUum-**

Hahaha, seperti yang aku jelaskan pada Wa-chan diatas. n_n  
>Hm? Game online? Hahaha, sebenarnya semua nama teh itu aku dapat dari Wikipedia. Hai~ thank you for reviewing~ :3<p>

**-ZhaoYu-**

Uwaaa! Pendatang baru! Terima kasih udah mampir! Ah ini minum teh buatan Xujie dulu! Sekali lagi, makasih!

**Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI. My OC belongs to me. And... this fiction as well...

**Warning**** :** Kalau ada OOC, Typo atau semacamnya. Maaf ya, akan saya usahakan agar grammar saya oke. :3

Oh iya, di fic ini aku akan memakai Normal POV... atau Author POV? Hm... Mana yang bener ya? Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting hepi... *plakk*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Tea Party 2<br>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Guo Jia... Tuan mau minum tehku lagi?" tanya Xujie sambil berdiri dan menghadap ke Guo Jia. Dia baru sembuh dari depresinya. Kau sudah berjuang...

"Ah, saya benar-benar minta maaf, Nona Mei Xujie. Saya sudah minum banyak sekali hari ini." sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum. Yah, dia senyum melulu 'kan. Bagi author itu namanya 'Muka hampa'...

"Oh... begitu... Ya sudahlah..." sahut Xujie sambil membuang muka dan menghela napas panjang. Lalu Xujie berjalan keluar.

"Nona Mei Xujie? Nona mau pergi kemana?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Hm? Aku mau tidur. Udah larut malam kok masih belum selesai ya, perayaan kemenangan kita ini lama amat acaranya..."

"Lebih baik Nona disini saja. Maukah nona Mei Xujie menemani saya?" tanya Guo Jia sambil memegang kedua tangan Xujie.

"Eh? Er... Tentu. Yah, aku tidak terlalu mengantuk sih. Baiklah..." jawab Xujie yang tidak keberatan dengan tawaran Guo Jia.

"Terima kasih..." sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

"Ah... Aku mau buat teh untukku dulu... Tuan Guo Jia beneran gak mau?" tanya Xujie.

"Tidak, terima kasih." sahut Guo Jia sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan kembali lagi..." sahut Xujie sambil keluar dari ruangan. Lalu Guo Jia mendekati Xun Yu yang masih mual.

"Er... Master Xun Yu? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Guo Jia sambil mendekatinya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Aaahh, ya. Saya baik-baik saja." sahut Xun Yu sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Anda kebanyakan minum, tadi Anda juga sudah meminum anggur..." sahut Guo Jia sambil tertawa.

"Yahh, padahal teh buatan putriku itu enak sekali... Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menahan rasa mual diperut saya. Saya merasa bersalah.. UHUK! UHUK!" Yak, Master Xun Yu kembali mual.

Guo Jia menjauh dan memasang wajah "EWW", tapi 'muka hampa' Guo Jia yang khas itu tidak berubah. Si Author pun ikut menjauh dan memasang wajah jijik.

"Urrgh... Sepertinya saya terlalu tua untuk meminum anggur. Haahh, andaikan saya bisa kembali muda seperti Anda, Master Guo Jia..."

"Ah... hahaha..." Guo Jia hanya tertawa terpaksa sambil sweatdrop.

"Huuh... Para jendral ini bersenang-senangnya kayak gak ada habisnya saja..." sahut Xujie yang tiba-tiba datang.

Guo Jia hampir terkejut dan untungnya dia bisa menahan rasa kagetnya. "Ah, yah. Begitulah... Mereka sudah berjuang keras, jadi mereka butuh waktu untuk istirahat..."

"Tapi mereka bersenang-senang seperti ini 'kan mereka bakalan capek juga akhirnya..." sahut Xujie sambil meletakkan cangkir berisi teh buatannya diatas meja.

"Yah... Benar juga sih. Maksud saya, karena selama ini mereka bekerja dan berperang, mereka mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka dengan bersenang-senang seperti sekarang ini. Jadi pikiran mereka jadi jernih untuk perang selanjutnya nanti. Biasanya mereka selalu seperti ini kok, jadi terbiasa."

"Hee~"

"Ahhh, putriku. Uhuk uhuk! Kau anak yang baik, kau sangat peduli dengan mereka..." sahut Xun Yu.

"Karena itulah saya mencintainya..." sahut Guo Jia sambil memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanannya dengan rasa bangga.

"Eh? Mencintaiku? Kenapa? Ah, gak penting." Kata-kata Xujie langsung nusuk ke hati Guo Jia. Dan Guo Jia pun menghadap ke dinding. Kasihan amat. Kebiasaan banget menggoda perempuan... "Yang penting... Ayah tidak apa-apa? Apa tehku beneran tidak enak?" tanya Xujie cemas.

"Ayah tidak mungkin berbohong kepada putri ayah sendiri. Ayah sangat suka dengan teh buatanmu." jawab Xun Yu sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa ayah mual?" tanya Xujie lagi.

"Ah, itu tadi karena ayah kebanyakan minum. Tadi ayah juga sudah minum anggur." sahutnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gak gatal. Gak ada ketombe 'kan? Leb

"Oh, anggur...(?) Maaf ayah. Seharusnya aku tidak memberi ayah begitu banyak teh..." sahut Xujie memasang wajah bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Nak. Tehnya benar-benar enak sekali. Kau cepat sekali mengerti membuat teh pada pertama kalinya..." sahut Xun Yu sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala putrinya. Lebih baik kau keramas...

"Terima kasih ayah..." sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ah, aku haus... Aku mau minum tehku dulu... Eh? Lho? Kok tehnya gak ada?"

SLURRP

Ternyata yang meminumnya adalah Xiahou Yuan.

"Ah... itu tehku..." sahut Xujie dengan nada pelan.

"Hm? Ini teh untukmu? Ah, maafkan aku! Aku tidak tau kalau ini tehmu!"

"...uh. Tidak apa-apa kok, Tuan Xiahou Yuan. Tuan boleh menghabiskannya. Saya bisa membuatnya lagi kok."

"Oooh! Kau bisa membuatnya lagi? Kalau begitu bisa kau membuatnya satu lagi untukku? Tehnya enak sekali!" sahut Xiahou Yuan sambil meminum seluruh tehnya.

"EH?! S-sungguh?"

"Sungguh!"

Xujie tersenyum lebar. "Baik! Aku akan membuatkannya!" Xujie pun dengan senang berlari keluar menuju dapur untuk membuat teh untuk Xiahou Yuan.

"Ini pertama kalinya saya melihat Nona Mei Xujie begitu senang." sahut Zhang Liao.

"Oh ya, dulu kau juga bagian dari Dong Zhuo ya." sahut Guo Jia yang sudah sembuh dari serangan yang keluar dari mulut Xujie tadi. Cepatnya... *author sweatdrop*

"Ya... Dulu sewaktu dia bergabung dengan Dong Zhuo. Dia sangat pendiam, tapi sejak dia berteman dengan Nona Diao Chan. Dia mulai terbuka. Jujur saja, melihat Nona Mei Xujie seperti itu membuat saya ikut senang." sahut Zhang Liao sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Lu Bu? Apa Lu Bu merasa terganggu oleh Xujie?" tanya Guo Jia lagi.

"Tidak juga. Karena dia jarang bicara dengan saya maupun Master Lu Bu. Kami jarang berbicara dengan Nona Mei Xujie. Dia hanya sering berbicara dengan Nona Diao Chan saja. Master Lu Bu hanya bersikap biasa saja padanya. Saat saya membaca raut wajah Master Lu Bu, saya merasa kalau Master Lu Bu tidak mau memarahi perempuan pendiam sepertinya."

"Oh..."

"Tapi... sejak Nona Mei Xujie menyerang Master Lu Bu pada saat itu. Master Lu Bu tidak mau memaafkannya."

"Wajar saja, Nona Mei Xujie hilang ingatan setelah perang di Luo Yang." sahut Guo Jia.

"Ya... Saya juga sudah tau itu..."

"Ah, Tuan Xiahou Yuan. Ini tehnya." sahut Xujie yang tiba-tiba datang dibelakang para jendral yang sedang mengobrol.

Mereka semua terkejut, tapi tidak berteriak.

"Oooh! Terima kasih!" sahut Tuan Xiahou Yuan sambil mengambil tehnya dari tangan Xujie.

"Oh iya, nama teh itu adalah teh Houkui. Seperti yang Tuan lihat, tehnya berwarna hijau. Aku lihat dibuku yang aku temukan di perpustakaan ada 6 macam warna..." jelas Xujie.

"Hm... Ternyata teh banyak jenisnya ya... Kalau begitu aku minum ya." sahut Xiahou Yuan.

SLURRP.

"Aahh, enak sekali...!"

Xujie tersenyum lebar dan mukanya memerah. "Syukurlah..."

"Hei, kenapa kalian berkumpul seperti ini? Hm? Yuan, itu minuman apa? Itu bukan anggur 'kan?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"Oh, ini teh hijau namanya-... uh, apa namanya tadi?" sahut Xiahou Yuan. Wajar saja, orang tua 'kan pelupa.

"Namanya teh Houkui..." jawab Xujie.

"Oh... teh, huh? Sudah lama aku tidak minum teh. Bisakah Nona Mei Xujie membuatkannya untukku juga?"

"Eh, anu..."

"Nona Mei Xujie, bisakah Nona membuatkan teh juga buat saya juga?" tanya Zhang Liao.

"Eh.. B-Baik... Tapi Tuan Xiahou Dun dan Tuan Zhang Liao mau teh apa?" tanya Xujie.

"Hm... Aku mau teh yang sama seperti Yuan." sahut Xiahou Dun.

"Saya juga." sahut Zhang Liao.

"Um... Baik..." Lalu Xujie kembali keluar untuk membuat teh di dapur.

* * *

><p>"Ini tehnya Tuan Xiahou Dun." sahut Xujie sambil memberikan teh hijau yang namanya Houkui itu pada Xiahou Dun.<p>

"Terima kasih."

"Lalu, ini untuk Tuan Zhang Liao." lalu dia memberikan teh hijaunya satu lagi pada Zhang Liao.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nona Mei Xujie."

Xujie mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Lalu mereka berdua pun meminumnya.

"Oh, enak sekali. Rasanya berbeda sekali dari teh yang aku minum dulu." sahut Xiahou Dun.

"Benar, tehnya enak sekali." sahut Zhang Liao.

"S-saya senang mendengarnya..."

"Hm? Kenapa Nona membawa cerek dan daun tehnya?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Eh, soalnya daripada bolak-balik gitu... Jadi aku bawa saja daun teh dengan cereknya. Yah, kalau ada yang mau tambah jadi aku buatkan lagi." sahut Xujie sambil tertawa kecil dan meggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Ho~ Minuman apa ini?" tanya Li Dian yang sekarang muncul.

"Eh, i-ini teh..." jawab Xujie.

"Oh, teh ya? Bisa kau membuatkannya untukku?"

"Eh?! Ah... B-baik..." sahut Xujie sambil terburu-buru membuat tehnya.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berkeringat seperti itu?" gumam Guo Jia.

"Mungkin saja karena dia jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Jadi, dia takut dengan orang lain selain orang yang dikenalnya." jawab Zhang Liao.

"Aha..."

"S-silakan..." sahut Xujie tangannya bergemetar.

"H-hei, kenapa tanganmu bergematar?" tanya Li Dian sambil mengambil tehnya dari tangan Xujie.

"Eh?! Ah, saya tidak bergemetar kok..." sahut Xujie yang langsung melepaskannya.

"Oh... Baiklah, kalau kau berkata seperti itu." lalu Li Dian meminumnya. "Hoo! Enak sekali!"

"T-terima kasih...uuh..." jawab Xujie pelan. Lalu Xujie langsung berlari ke belakang Xun Yu.

"Hei, kau kenapa putriku?" tanya Xun Yu sambil tertawa.

"Er... kenapa kau sembunyi?" tanya Li Dian kebingungan.

"..."

"Ternyata benar..." gumam Guo Jia.

"Kenapa berkumpul? Dan kalian semua sedang minum apaan?" tanya Jia Xu yang sekarang muncul.

"Oh, kami sedang minum teh. Nona Mei Xujie yang membuatnya." sahut Zhang Liao.

"Teh? Hm, aku belum pernah minum teh... Bisa kau membuatkannya untukku?" tanya Jia Xu.

"B-baik..." Lalu Xujie berjalan dengan pelan dan membuat tehnya. "S-Silakan..." sahut Xujie tangannya masih bergemetar.

"Hei, kenapa tanganmu bergemetar? Cangkirnya bisa jatuh!" sahut Jia Xu.

"M-maaf..." sahut Xujie pelan, suaranya semakin mengecil.

Jia Xu menatapnya bingung, Xujie berlari dan kembali berdiri di belakang Xun Yu. "Apa kau... takut denganku?" tanya Jia Xu.

"..." Xujie menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu ayahnya. Lalu Xun Yu mengelus kepalanya. "Maaf, Master Jia Xu. Dia tidak terlalu terbiasa berbicara dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Jadi..."

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti..." Lalu Jia Xu meminumnya. "Hm, enak. Rasa manis tehnya juga pas..."

"..." Tidak tahan, Xujie berlari keluar ruangan.

"Tu-.. Nona Mei Xujie!" teriak Guo Jia sambil mengejarnya.

"..."

"..."

"...Hei, apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Jia Xu.

Semua jendral yang berkumpul itu dengan serentak menggeleng kepalanya.

"Lalu... kenapa dia lari? Apa aku sebegitu menakutkan?"

Semua jendral tidak menjawab dan memasang wajah datar.

"...ekh. Tapi, rasanya aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah..."

* * *

><p>"Nona Mei Xujie?" Guo Jia mencari Xujie disetiap koridor istana. Lalu Guo Jia menemukannya dibawah pohon memiliki daun berwarna merah dan orange. Dia sedang duduk dibawah pohon itu dan meletakkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.<p>

"Ah, Tuan Guo Jia..." sahut Xujie dengan suaranya yang pelan dan lembut itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" sahut Guo Jia sambil duduk didepannya.

"...Ti-tidak ada apa-apa..." sahut Xujie sambil melihat kebawah, suaranya kecil sekali tapi bisa didengar oleh Guo Jia.

"Nona berlari ketakutan seperti itu pasti ada alasannya. Jadi katakan pada saya..."

"... Aku juga tidak tau kenapa... Tapi, aku takut sekali dengan para jendral itu, apalagi aku sendiri yang perempuan. Walaupun ada dayang istana disana, tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman..."

Guo Jia tersenyum. "Mereka tidak akan melukai nona kok. Tidak mungkin 'kan mereka melukai perempuan polos dan baik hati seperti nona..."

"..." Xujie mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Guo Jia.

"Saya mau bertanya, kenapa nona merasa nyaman dengan Master Xun Yu?"

"Itu karena dia ayah angkatku... Jadi, aku merasa nyaman dengan ayah..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan saya?"

"Um... Karena Tuan Guo Jia selalu tersenyum, jadi aku merasa kalau Tuan Guo Jia orang yang baik. Selama aku bergabung, Tuan Guo Jia baik sekali padaku. Jadi, aku merasa nyaman dengan Tuan Guo Jia."

"Begitukah?" tanya Guo Jia sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Ya..." jawab Xujie sambil mengangguk pelan.

"... Terima kasih, Nona Mei Xujie."

"Eh... H-harusnya saya yang berterima kasih... Soalnya saya sudah berhutang budi pada Tuan Guo Jia."

"Tapi bukannya kamu membuat teh itu untuk membalas budi pada saya 'kan?"

"Eh... Iya. Tapi, kenapa Tuan Guo Jia bisa tau?"

Guo Jia tertawa kecil. "Saya bisa tau dari raut wajah Nona Mei Xujie." sahutnya sambil memegang pipi kirinya. "Jadi, saya berterima kasih pada Nona Mei Xujie..."

Xujie tersenyum. "Dengan begini, bisa adil... Aku sudah membalas budi pada Tuan Guo Jia..."

"Ya..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Wew, ada genre romance-nya ya? Hahaha, aku gak sadar. Keasyikan ngetik... XD

Jadi review onegaishimasu!

Chapter selanjutnya!

Chapter 3 : Wine


	3. Wine

**A/N : **Bonjour! Chapter 3 ni youkoso! Oke langsung saja, tapi balas review dulu~ :3

**-KuroragiUum-**

Xujie : Oolang ocha? *miringin kepala*  
>Author : Ah, jaman 3 Kingdom belum ada teh itu ya?<br>Xujie : ...Aku baru dengar...  
>Author : Kalau gitu cari sana, buat pelanggan tuh...<br>Xujie : ...Gak ada ketemu di buku...  
>Author : *sweatdrop* Kamu ini cari celah buat menghindari suruhanku ya? Ma ii, arigatou Senpai!<p>

**-Gianti-Faith-**

Eh? Sungguh?! *mata mengkilat* Aku senang banget mendengarnya! Syukurlah ada yang suka dengan couple XujiexGuo Jia! Hontou ni yokatta desu! Arigatou gozaimasu!

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Xujie : Um, boleh tapi mau minum teh apa?  
>Author : Kenapa lu mau buat teh untuk Wa-chan, sedangkan buat Senpai gak mau?<br>Xujie : S-soalnya Wa-chan 'kan perempuan sama denganku...  
>Author : Aku juga perempuan...<br>Xujie : Aku udah tau itu dari awal... -_-  
>Author : Ya udah sono! Buat tehnya! Arigatou Wa-chan! Silakan menikmati tehnya~ :3<p>

**-ZhaoYu-**

Xujie : Syukurlah ZhaoYu-san menyukainya...  
>Author : Hm... Tapi deg-degan kenapa? o.o Daijoubu desuka? Enihow, arigatou ZhaoYu-san!<p>

**Disclaimer : **Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI, I only own my OC and this fiction as well.

**Warning : **Maaf kalau ada OOC, Typo, atau semacamnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Wine<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada musim semi, tanggalnya gak diketahui. Tapi sebenarnya gak ada niat buat tanggalnya. Tapi kalau pake bulan Januari sampai Desember itu-... Ah, apa yang aku bicarakan. Lebih baik kita melihat tokoh utama alias OC buatan author. Tunggu dulu, 'buatan' itu bukan maksudnya robot atau semacamnya lho ya.

Ehem! Oke, gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna coklat gelap yang dikuncir satu sedang duduk termenung di kursi panjang yang tersedia di taman. Dia sedang menatap phon sakura yang sudah tumbuh. Lalu dia tersenyum sendiri.

"Pohon sakura..." gumam Xujie. "Daun bunga sakura jatuh..." gumam Xujie lagi.

Lalu terlihat Guo Jia yang numpang lewat. "Hujan darah..." gumam Xujie lagi.

"...?!" Guo Jia berhenti berjalan dan terkejut dengan apa yang barusan Xujie katakan.

"Lubang raksasa... kuburkan ... dibawah pohon sakura..."

Guo Jia hanya tenang dan berpikir apa yang dimaksud Xujie. Dia berpikir. 'Apa hubungannya pohon sakura dengan hujan darah dan juga lubang raksasa lalu kuburkan.'

"Ah, Tuan Guo Jia!"

"...Nona Mei Xujie. Bisakah nona menjelaskan perkataan nona barusan?" tanya Guo Jia.

"...Tolong dilupakan saja..." sahut Xujie dengan nada datar.

"...Saya mengerti..."

"Xujie!" teriak Xun Yu dari jauh.

"Oh, Tuan Xun Yu memanggilmu, Nona Mei Xujie." sahut Guo Jia.

"Ah iya. Kalau begitu, permisi..." Lalu Xujie berjalan di koridor dan menemukan ayahnya.

"Xujie. Akhirnya ayah menemukanmu..." sahut Xun Yu yang tadinya clingak-clinguk.

"Yang menemukan itu aku. Dan ayah jangan berteriak di istana dong. Buat malu aja..." sahut Xujie.

"Ah, ayah kelepasan..."

"Jadi? Ada yang perlu kubantu ayah?"

"Ya ada. Bisa kamu bantu ayah menyusun lemari buku ayah? Tadi ayah mencari buku tapi malah jatuh semua. Tapi ayah tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ayah. Jadi, bisa 'kan?" jelas Xun Yu dengan terus terang.

"Oh, baiklah. Ternyata ayah ceroboh ya..." lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruangan ayahnya.

"..." Xun Yu hanya tenang mendengar kata-kata Xujie.

* * *

><p>"Ya ampun... Ayah. Kenapa bisa ..."<p>

"...Maaf, Nak. Ayah ceroboh." Akhirnya kau mengakuinya, oh Master Xun Yu.

Xujie menghela napas panjang. Lalu berjalan ke lemari buku itu dan langsung membereskannya. Dia mengambil buku yang berada di atas lantai dan mengumpulkannya. Lalu dia meletakkannya di dalam lemari tersebut. Lalu, dia melihat buku yang membuat Xujie tertarik.

"Eh? Buku apa ini?" gumam Xujie sambil membuka buku yang tertulis 'Minuman anggur'

"Minuman anggur?"

Lalu Xujie ingat sewaktu perayaan kemenangan mereka setelah bertarung di Xia Pi. Ayahnya waktu itu kebanyakan minum anggur dan teh buatan Xujie. Karena penasaran tingkat dewi. Xujie bergegas meletakkan sisa bukunya ke dalam lemari dan membawa buku tersebut dan keluar dari ruangan ayahnya.

"Nak? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Xun Yu. Tapi telat, Xujie sudah pergi keluar dan suara ayahnya tidak dapat mencapai kedua telinga Xujie. Hei, dia bukan tuli lho...

Lalu Xun Yu melihat lemari bukunya. Ternyata sudah dibereskan oleh Xujie. "Cepatnya..."

.

.

"Aku penasaran...!" kata Xujie dalam hatinya sambil berlari ke dapur dan memegang bukunya ke dadanya. Dia tersenyum lebar dan dia terus mengulang 'Aku penasaran' dalam hatinya. Xujie malah mirip Chit*nda Er*.

Setibanya di dapur. Xujie langsung mengambil cangkirnya dan mengambil bahan untuk membuat minuman anggur yang sesuai dengan petunjuk buku itu.

.

.

"Selesai..." Xujie tersenyum dan memegang cangkir itu dan bersiap untuk meminum anggur itu. Anggurnya berwarna merah. Lalu dia mencium bau anggur itu. "Uuh! Baunya menusuk sekali!"

Tapi rasa penasarannya tidak berubah sedikitpun. Dia menutup matanya erat-erat dan meminum anggur itu dengan satu tegukan.

"..." Mukanya langsung memerah. "Hik!" Xujie cegukan, dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tubuhnya kayak mau jatuh tapi dia bisa menyeimbangkannya.

* * *

><p>Nah, sekarang mari kita melihat keadaan 'The Pleasure Seeking Adviosr' ini. Dia berjalan dan mengetuk pintu ruangan Xun Yu.<p>

"Ya~." jawab Xun Yu sambil membuka pintunya.

"Ah, Master Xun Yu. Saya kemari hanya mencari Nona Mei Xujie. Apa dia ada didalam?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Ah, tadi dia baru saja keluar. Dia bersikap sedikit aneh tadi."

"Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Guo Jia sambil menaikkkan kedua alisnya.

"Tadi sewaktu dia membersihkan lemari bukuku. Dia langsung berlari keluar dan membawa sebuah buku... Kemana dia ya?"

"... Oh, kalau begitu saya akan mencarinya. Maaf sudah mengganggu Anda. Permisi." sahut Guo Jia langsung pergi. Mendengar kata Xun Yu bahwa Xujie tadi bersikap aneh. Guo Jia ingat kata-kata yang keluar oleh mulutnya Xujie, 'Pohon sakura... hujan darah... lubang raksasa... kuburkan...'

Lalu Guo Jia mengelilingi koridor istana dengan berjalan cepat. Karena Guo Jia tau dimana Xujie biasanya berada, dia langsung pergi ke taman.

Setibanya di depan taman. "Kok tidak ada?" Lalu Guo Jia berjalan ke tengah taman. Tidak ada Xujie.

"Hik!"

"Hm?" Lalu Guo Jia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat keatas. Dia melihat Xujie yang sedang duduk diatas ranting kayu. Dia sedang memeluk pohonnya. Mukanya memerah. Matanya tertutup. Dan cegukan setiap 10 detik. Ya, si author menghitungnya.

"Nona Mei Xujie? Apa yang nona lakukan diatas sana?"

"Aaah... Tuan... Guo Jia... Selamat... HIK! Siang..."

"Nona? Apa nona sakit? Lebih baik nona turun..."

"TI. DAK. MAU!" bentak Xujie.

KREEK

Tapi ranting pohonnya patah dan membuat Xujie terjatuh. Berat badan Xujie berapa sih?

"Kyaaaa!" Xujie berteriak dan menutup kedua matanya dengan erat.

BRUKKK

"Nona Mei Xujie? Nona baik-baik saja?"

"...ngh?" Xujie membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

Ternyata Guo Jia menangkapnya. Telapak tangan Guo Jia berada di kaki dan punggung Xujie. Gaya bride style. Oi, cepat amat... Belum menikah ini... o_o

"...Kyaaaa! HIK!" Xujie berteriak dan mencoba turun.

"N-nona Mei Xujie. Tenanglah!"

"..." Xujie pun berhenti bergerak, tapi matanya terus berkedip dan memasang wajah bingung.

Guo Jia menghela napas panjang. Lalu menurunkan Xujie.

"Er... Nona Mei Xujie tidak apa-apa?" tanya Guo Jia.

"..." Tubuh Xujie kayak mau jatuh lagi, mukanya masih memerah. "...uuu..."

"N-nona!" Guo Jia panik dan berhasil menangkap Xujie.

"...hik!" Xujie cegukan.

"Nona Mei Xujie ... sakit?" tanya Guo Jia.

"...haa? Aku tidak apa-apa kok~ hik!" sahut Xujie sambil menggoyangkan tangan kanannya.

Lalu Guo Jia mencium bau minuman anggur. "... ternyata nona Mei Xujie meminum anggur ya..." sahut Guo Jia sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Uh! Aaah! Kepalaku! Sakiiit!" teriak Xujie sambil memegang kepalanya. Yah, karena efek minum anggur. Apalagi dia baru pertama kalinya minum.

"Nona Mei Xujie!"

"Kepalaku...! Sakiit! T-Tuan Guo Jia..."

"Tidak apa-apa, saya akan membawa nona kembali ke kamar..." sahut Guo Jia sambil mengangkat Xujie dan membawanya.

Saat dikoridor. Dia menemukan Xun Yu. "Ah! Putriku! Kenapa dengan putriku?" tanya Xun Yu panik.

"Nona Mei Xujie meminum anggur. Dan kepalanya terasa sakit." sahut Guo Jia sambil masuk kedalam kamar Xujie. Lalu Guo Jia menidurkan Xujie diatas kasurnya. "Nona Mei Xujie lebih baik tidur hari ini. Nanti sakit kepalanya akan sembuh..." sahutnya sambil menyelimutinya.

"Tuan Guo Jia...hik!"

"...?"

Kedua mata Xujie menatap kedua mata Guo Jia yang berwarna emas itu.

Lalu Guo Jia tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Xujie. "Tidurlah..."

"...um." Xujie mengangguk. Xujie pun menutup matanya.

"..." Guo Jia tersenyum lega.

"Haah, syukurlah putriku tidak apa-apa... Master Guo Jia. Tolong jaga putriku, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selsaikan hari ini..." sahutnya sambil keluar dari kamar Xujie dan menutup pintunya.

"Er... Ya... Baiklah." jawab Guo Jia. "..." Lalu Guo Jia menatap Xujie yang tertidur. Lalu telapak tangannya menyentuh dahi Xujie.

'Ternyata dia tidak demam...'

Lalu dia menyentuh pipi kirinya dan menariknya secara pelan. '...Apa yang aku lakukan. Kalau aku terus menyentuhnya. Bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Dan Nona Mei Xujie akan terbangun...'

Lalu Guo Jia melihat lemari buku Xujie. Daripada duduk termenung menunggu Xujie bangun, lebih baik baca buku saja.

"Hm? Buku ini..." Lalu Guo Jia melihat buku 'cara membuat anggur'. 'Ternyata nona Mei Xujie sendiri yang membuat anggurnya ya...' Lalu dia melihat buku kumpulan teh. 'Dan juga dia membuat teh dari petunjuk buku ini...'

Lalu Guo Jia kembali meletakkan kedua buku itu.

'Lebih baik aku kembali bekerja...' Lalu Guo Jia berjalan keluar kamar Xujie dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan.

"Hujan ... darah..." Xujie mengigau. Tolong hentikan. Jangan sebutin kata-kata mengerikan itu... HENTIKAN!

* * *

><p>Saat Guo Jia berjalan di koridor. Dia melihat Xun Yu yang berjalan berkelok-kelok. 'Ah, dia ikutan mabuk' kata Guo Jia dalam hati.<p>

"Hoo! Master Guo Jia! Anda-...UGGGH!" Guo Jia meninju perutnya. Dan Guo Jia menang. Xun Yu kalah. Sadistic Guo Jia... *Author sweatdrop* Ttte! Tapi kenapa lu tinju pak tua ini sih?!

"Tangan saya bergerak sendiri..."

Ah, _my bad._ Padahal aku sendiri yang ngetik. *author dihajar readers*

Lalu Guo Jia memberi hormat pada Xun Yu yang tepar karena perbuatan Sadistic Guo Jia tadi... "Permisi..." Lalu Guo Jia pergi dan meninggalkan Xun Yu yang tersungkur sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit.

Oi! Kenapa di biarin?!

* * *

><p>Malamnya...<p>

Guo Jia yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Dia kembali melihat keadaan Xujie. Setibanya di depan kamar Xujie. Dia mengetuk pintunya.

"Nona Mei Xujie? Apa nona didalam?" tanya Guo Jia.

... Gak ada jawaban. Lalu Guo Jia mengetuk pintunya lagi. "Nona Mei Xujie?"

...Masih gak ada jawaban. "...Kalau begitu saya masuk..."

Oi! Gak ada yang nyuruh masuk!

Guo Jia membuka pintunya. "Permisi..."

Tidak ada siapapun didalam. Xujie tidak ada didalam kamarnya.

'Kemana Nona Mei Xujie pergi?' Lalu Guo Jia kembali menutup pintunya dan mencari Xujie, dimana biasanya Xujie berada. Di taman.

.

.

Dan akhirnya Guo Jia menemukan Xujie di taman. Xujie sedang duduk termenung di kursi panjang dan menatap pohon sakura. Dasar ini cewek. Gak ada aktivitas selain melihat pohon sakura. Apa dia sedang menghitung berapa banyak daun bunga sakura yang jatuh? Meneketehe... Aku gak bisa membaca pikirannya. Soalnya dia perempuan aneh...

Padahal aku sendiri yang membuatnya. Eh, dibukan robot lho...

Lalu Guo Jia berjalan dengan perlahan dan berdiri di belakang Xujie. Dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua mata Xujie.

"Waaah! S-siapa yang-..." sahut Xujie panik.

"Tebak siapa."

"Eh? Um... Ayah?"

"Salah."

"Eh, suara ini... Tuan Guo Jia?"

"Salah."

"Eh? Kok salah? L-lalu siapa?" tanya Xujie semakin panik dan memegang telapak tangannya.

"Yang benar adalah... Fengxiao..." sahut Guo Jia sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mata Xujie. Lalu Xujie mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap orang yang menutup mata Xujie itu.

"Eh? Tuan Feng...xiao? Tapi, bukannya kamu itu Tuan Guo Jia?"

Guo Jia tertawa. "Saya memang Guo Jia..."

"Eh... bohong. Tapi bukannya nama Tuan adalah Tuan Fengxiao? Tapi, muka Tuan beneran mirip dengan Tuan Guo Jia. Ah! Jangan-jangan Tuan Guo Jia punya saudara kembar?!" sahut Xujie sambil menghindar.

"Ti-tidak... Saya tidak punya saudara kembar, Nona Mei Xujie. Tapi Fengxiao itu adalah nama kecil saya, Fengxiao." jelas Guo Jia sambil sweatdrop.

"..." Xujie hanya menatap Guo Jia dan mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. FILE TIDAK DITEMUKAN. FILE TIDAK DITEMUKAN. FILE TIDAK DITEMUKAN.

Tte! Dia bukan robot! Xujie itu manusia!

"... Apa nona Mei Xujie... mengerti?" tanya Guo Jia.

"... Nama kecil? Fengxiao itu... nama kecilnya Tuan Guo Jia?"

"Benar..."

"Nama kecil ya..."

"...Apa yang sedang nona pikirkan?"

"...Aku... tidak punya nama kecil."

"Oh... Itu..."

"Ah, masa bodoh... Apalagi nama kecil untukku tidak begitu penting..."

Guo Jia hanya tertawa terpaksa.

"Lalu, kenapa Tuan Guo Jia kesini?"

"Saya juga menanyakan hal yang sama."

"Aku yang nanya duluan..."

Guo Jia menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum. "Saya khawatir dengan keadaan nona. Tadi siang nona mabuk, lalu saya membawa nona ke kamar. Tapi, tadi saya tidak menemukan nona dikamar tadi. Dan ternyata nona disini... Kenapa nona disini pada larut malam seperti ini?"

"Soalnya gak ada kerjaan... Huh, andaikan aku juga bisa jadi stategis juga. Jadinya aku ada kerjaan dan bisa membantu Tuan Guo Jia...atau, Tuan Fengxiao...?" sahut Xujie sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Tunggu dulu, Tuan bilang tadi siang aku mabuk?"

"Benar..." jawab Guo Jia sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"...Aku... mabuk? Kenapa?"

"Karena nona meminum anggur."

"Anggur? ...Oh iya, tadi siang aku membuat minuman anggur."

"Nona yang membuatnya sendiri?"

"Iya, soalnya tadi sewaktu membantu ayah. Aku menemukan buku tentang membuat minuman anggur. Lalu, karena aku penasaran. Aku membuatnya. Jadi, tadi siang aku mabuk karena minum anggur?"

"Benar..."

"Lalu, kenapa Tuan Guo Jia tidak mabuk sewaktu minum anggur?"

"Ah, saya tidak mudah mabuk. Dan juga sudah terbiasa meminum anggur."

"Terbiasa? Jadi Tuan sering minum anggur?"

Guo Jia mengangguk lagi.

"Tuan tidak boleh minum anggur lagi! Kalau Tuan sering minum anggur kamu akan sakit kepala! Dari buku yang aku baca kalau Tuan sering meminumnya, Tuan bisa terkena kegagalan pernapasan akut!" bentak Xujie.

"Ah, maaf..."

"Eh... a-aku juga minta maaf. Aku sering merepotkan Tuan. Dan... saya tidak sengaja membentak Tuan... Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak masalah..." Guo Jia tersenyum.

"..." Muka Xujie memerah. Lalu dia membuang muka. "L-lain kali aku tidak akan minum anggur. Bau-nya saja tajam sekali! Dan aku jadi sering cegukan... Tuan Guo Jia juga tidak boleh!"

"Oh? Nona khawatir dengan keadaan saya?"

"...Uh. K-kalau sudah tau jangan tanya..."

Guo Jia tertawa. "...Lebih baik nona kembali ke kamar. Biarkan saya mengantarkan nona."

"Eh, baiklah..."

* * *

><p>Saat dikoridor. Mereka melihat Xun Yu yang mabuk lagi dan membawa botol anggurnya.<p>

"Ooh! Putriku Xujie! Akhirnya kamu-UGGHHH!" Guo Jia kembali meninju perut Xun Yu. Dan Xun Yu pun lagi-lagi tepar.

"A-AYAH?! A-apa yang Tuan lakukan?!"

"Ah. Maaf..."

"Kenapa Tuan lakukan itu?!" sahut Xujie sambil mendekati Xun Yu.

"...Saya juga tidak mengerti. Tapi saya merasa, kalau Master Xun Yu bersalah, karena membuat Nona Mei Xujie mabuk... Karena, buku itu milik Tuan Xun Yu dan-..."

"Aaah! Udahan! Ayah! Bangun dong!" sahut Xujie sambil menampar-nampar ayahnya.

"Tu-... Nona Mei Xujie. Jangan ditampar..." sahut Guo Jia.

"Ah... Aku kelepasan..." sahut Xujie sambil menghentikan serangannya.

"Ukh... Tanganmu sangat brutal, putriku..."

"Maaf ayah... A-aku melakukan itu untuk menyadarkan ayah!"

"Tapi pakai cara yang lebih lembut dong..." sahut Xun Yu sambil duduk. Oh, mabuknya udah hilang ya? Hebat kau Xujie...

Lalu Xujie dan Xun Yu berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kamar... Selamat malam, ayah. Dan juga Tuan Guo Jia..." sahut Xujie sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat malam, Nona Mei Xujie..." sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum. Jiah, muka hampa lagi...

"Ya, selamat malam putriku dan Master Guo Jia..." sahut Xun Yu sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Dan mereka pun bubar.

...

...

Baiklah. Sekarang kita bersama si Author. Dia gak punya kamar... Kalau begitu, sampai disini saja... Selamat malam!

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Review o onegaishimasu!


	4. My Fiancee Can't Be This Cute!

**A/N : **Bonjour~ XD

Maaf updatenya lama, satu minggu itu lama bagiku! **Oh iya, bagi yang belum baca The Blue Butterfly yang original. Baca yang itu dulu ya! Aku ulangi, The Bule Butterfly -Special Edition- itu bukan sequelnya. Tapi ceritanya menceritakan scene yang belum diceritakan! Wajib! Nanti gak bakalan mengerti lho! **Oke, langsung saja! Aku balas reviewnya dulu~

-**Gianti Faith-  
><strong>Shi, Zhao... Kalian belum lahir... Kenapa kalian malah nyasar kesini? Ah, apa kalian memasuki mesin waktu? Mik*ru-senpai! Kenapa Senpai membawa mereka?  
>Adult Mik*uru : Oh maaf... Aku tidak sadar... *wink*<br>A-anyway, makasih Gianti-san! Oh iya, yang benar Doiutashimashite, tapi bisa dipendekin jadi douita~ ;)

-**crossmix-  
><strong>R-rated M? *nosebleed* Uh, ide bagus... Tapi sayangnya aku gak mau buat lemon... Aku masih dibawah 18 tahun. Sial, andaikan aku udah 18 tahun... Makasih banget croosmix-san yang menyukai couple-ku! Thank you very much! :3

**-Anon-  
><strong>LOL, hahaha! Wajar saja, author ini emang kekurangan kamus bahasa Indonesia. Bagi saya bahasa jepang adalah bahasa internasional! Tapi, akunya aja pake bahasa indonesia sekarang... o_o" Anyhow, makasih Anon-san!

**-lol-**  
>Hoho! Sama-sama, Guo Jia-dono! Have fun with her~ *thumb's up* Dan makasih juga buat lol-san! :3<p>

**-Zhao Yu-  
><strong>Author juga belum pernah minum anggur (minuman) , apalagi makan anggur (buah) ... Kalau permen atau minuman susu (kayak Milkuat XD) sih pernah ... Tapi saya sebagai seorang muslim, gak akan pernah minum anggur, termasuk minuman berakohol... Kalau banyak bacot gak apa-apa kok! Haha, makasih banyak~ :)

**-xtreme guavaniko-  
><strong>Guo Jia : *bows* Maafkan saya, Nona Mei Xujie. *true smile*  
>Mei Xujie : Bukan ke aku! Tapi ke ayah, Tuan! -_-<br>Guo Jia : Maaf, Master Xun Yu... *evil smile*  
>Xun Yu : *merinding* Ah, ti-tidak masalah...<br>Thank you, Wa-chan! ;3

**Disclaimer : **Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI. I own my OC and this fiction as well...

**Warning : **Kalau ada OOC maaf ya. Sebenarnya gak ada niat buat OOC. Dan juga typo atau semacamnya. Dan juga ada fanservice...? XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : <strong>My fiancee Can't Be This Cute!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yak, si author yang suka tukar musim. Tapi sekarang sedang mencari angin yang sejuk karena hari ini adalah musim panas. Sial... Author benci musim panas. Begitu juga dengan OC buatan author tersebut. Seperti biasanya, dia duduk dibawah pohon yang berdaun hijau. Dia sedang mengipas tubuhnya dengan kipas kecil. Dia membuka satu kancing baju (?) dan mengipasnya ke tubuhnya.

"Uhh, aku benci keringat..." keluh Xujie. Begitu juga saya, bisa kamu kipaskan aku juga?

"Ogah..." jawab Xujie. Sialan! Ukh... saus tartarus... (?)

Lalu Xujie berdiri dan berjalan menuju koridor. Oi, pinjem kipasnya dong...

"Ogah..." jawab Xujie. Gah! Panas sialan!

Lalu saat berjalan dikoridor. Guo Jia numpang lewat (?), dia sedang membawa beberapa gulungan ditangannya. Tapi, cerobohnya Xujie menabrak Guo Jia.

"Kyaaa!" Xujie jatuh.

"Ugh... Hm? Xujie?" Untungnya Guo Jia bisa mengendalikan keseimbangannya. Sayangnya, gulungannya jatuh semua. Kalau anak bayi yang belajar berjalan pasti susah ya. Gak ada keseimbangannya gitu lo...*sweatdrop*

"Ah! Tuan Guo Jia... Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" sahut Xujie panik dan mengambil gulungannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Xujie..." jawab Guo Jia sambil memasang 'wajah hampanya'. Lalu dia mengambil gulungan-gulungan yang jatuh dilantai. Lalu, mata Guo Jia mengarahkan ke Xujie. Tapi kebawah sedikit. Melihat ke dadanya yang terbuka sedikit saja. Wajah Guo Jia memerah. WUOII! Kono hentai! Lu ngeliat kemana!

Karena author memarahi Guo Jia. Guo Jia langsung mengarahkan matanya ke gulungan itu dan fokus mengambil gulungannya. Dan akhirnya selesai.

"A-anu... Biarkan aku membantu Tuan Guo Jia!" sahut Xujie agak gugup.

"Er... Baiklah."

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruangan Guo Jia dengan beberapa gulungan ditangan mereka. Canggung amat suasananya...

Ah, pembaca merasakan ada yang salah? Ya, ada.

Yaitu, kenapa Guo Jia sekarang memanggil nama Xujie saja? Biasanya Guo Jia memanggilnya dengan menggunakan nona dan nama panjangnya juga. Oke, biar saya kasih tau flashback-nya...

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<br>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Calon... istri?" tanya Xujie sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke dagunya._

_"Ya, karena kamu adalah wanita yang paling saya cintai." sahut Guo Jia dengan tenangnya sambil mencium punggung tangan Xujie._

_"...Cinta?" tanya Xujie lagi. Ah, polos amat... Wajar saja, setelah perang di Luo Yang. Dia kayak orang yang baru lahir...  
><em>

_Guo Jia hanya tersenyum. Xujie masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia mencintai Xujie dan apa itu cinta._

_"Kalau begitu, ada yang saya tanyakan padamu... Xujie..." sahut Guo Jia. Dia menurunkan kedua matanya yang berwarna emas dan tajam itu._

_"...?"_

_"Apa yang kamu rasakan terhadap saya?" tanya Guo Jia._

_"...Hm. Yang aku rasakan... A-apa ya... Sulit sekali menjelaskannya. Tapi, aku merasa... er..." _

_"Apa kamu membenci saya?"_

_"A-apa?! Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin aku membenci orang yang sudah menolongku dan baik hati padaku! Tuan Guo Jia sangat baik padaku jadi aku merasa senang sekali! Kalau Tuan Guo Jia tidak menolongku saat itu, aku pasti tidak sesenang seperti sekarang! Jadi, aku menyukai Tuan Guo Jia! Lebih dari suka!" bentak Xujie. "Ah, maaf.. Aku kelepasan... Aku harusnya tidak membentak..." sahut Xujie sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan nada pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.  
><em>

_"..." Kedua mata Guo Jia membesar. Lalu, dia tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban dari Xujie. "Itulah namanya cinta. Lebih dari suka..." sahut Guo Jia._

_"Eh?"  
><em>

_Lalu Guo Jia mengambil sesuatu dikantongnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang berobjek kupu-kupu yang berwarna biru. "Cinta memang sulit dijelaskan.. Tapi, kau bisa merasakannya terhadap orang yang kau cintai itu... Jadi, mulai sekarang saya akan berusaha untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu..."  
><em>

_"...Jadi, aku mencintai Tuan Guo Jia...?"_

_Lalu Guo Jia memasang kalung tersebut ke lehernya. Lalu Guo Jia menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya dan tersenyum._

_"Ya, itu namanya cinta..." sahut Guo Jia. Lalu, telapak tangan Guo Jia menutup matanya Xujie. Dan tangannya yang satu lagi melingkari pinggangnya Xujie.  
><em>

_"...eh... Tuan Guo Jia? Aku tidak bisa melihat... Tolong lepaskan..." sahut Xujie dengan pelan dan agak takut._

_"Tidak apa, Xujie... Tidak perlu takut..." Lalu Guo Jia mendekat dan menutup matanya._

_Oh tidak... Harusnya aku! Si Author! Pergi dari tadi! Ini cuma waktu untuk mereka! Lebih baik pergi! Yak, author kabur. Tapi sayangnya..._

_"Xujie~?" teriak Xun Yu._

_Lalu Guo Jia berhenti dan gak jadi mencium Xujie. "Eh? Eh? Ayah? Er... Tuan, bisa lepaskan aku?" tanya Xujie._

_Guo Jia menghela napas kecewa. "Ya..." Lalu Guo Jia melepas tangannya dari mata Xujie.  
><em>

_"Um... Aku akan kembali lagi..." sahut Xujie sambil berlari menuju koridor dan meninggalkan Guo Jia sendirian di taman._

_"..." Guo Jia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahinya dan menghela napas panjang. 'Padahal aku akan menciumnya tadi...'_

_Hahaha! Sayang sekali, Kaku Ka-dono!_

* * *

><p><em>"Ah, Xujie. Ayah mau-..."<br>_

_"Biar aku tebak... Ayah lagi-lagi mabuk 'kan? Dan ruangan ayah berantakan karena ayah mabuk... Benar?"_

_"Oh, bagus sekali, Nak. Kau memang-..."_

_"Ayah! Sudah kubilang ayah tidak boleh minum anggur! Kalauayah sering minum, ayah bakalan sakit! Ayah gimana sih?!" bentak Xujie._

_"Maaf, ayah sudah tua... Jadi ayah mudah lupa, Nak..."_

_"Huuuh..." Lalu Xujie memasuki ruangan ayahnya dan langsung mengambil sapu._

_Lalu, Xun Yu ikut membantu Xujie membersihkan ruangannya. Dia mengambil buku yang berserakan dilantai._

_"Ayah..."_

_"Ada apa?"_

_"Tadi, Tuan Guo Jia melamarku jadi istri..."_

_"HE?!" Xun Yu terkejut tingkat dewa._

_"Tapi, karena dia belum tau kapan kami akan menikah jadi aku masih calon..." sahut Xujie sambil melanjutkan menyapunya._

_"..." Xun Yu hanya jawdrop dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali._

_"Bagaimana menurut ayah?" tanya Xujie._

_Lalu Xun Yu menaikkan dagunya yang jatuh tadi. Lalu tersenyum. "Ayah sangat setuju!" jawab ayahnya sambil menaikkan jempolnya. Si Author juga ikutan naikkin jempolnya._

_"... O-Oh..."_

_"Ada apa dengan reaksimu itu? Kenapa kamu tidak merasa senang?" goda ayahnya._

_"A-APA?! M-mana mungkin aku tidak senang! M-maksudku... Aku bukannya senang atau... M-maksudku... aku...aku..."_

_"Sudahlah, Nak. Ayah tau perasaanmu kok. Ayah harap kau akan cepat menikah dan aku jadi punya cucu!"_

_"Maksud ayah punya anak?"_

_"Benar! Hmhmhm... Kau akan tau nantinya..."_

_"..."_

_"Terima kasih sudah menerimanya, Master Xun Yu!" sahut Guo Jia yang tiba-tiba datang. Daritadi kau mendengar pembicaraan mereka ya?! Dasar stalker!_

_"Sejak kapan Tuan sudah ada disana?!"_

_"Hoho! Tidak masalah, Master Guo Jia! Kalian harus cepat-cepat punya anak ya~ Hmhm!"_

_"Tentu saja." jawab Guo Jia._

_Mereka berdua tertawa. Dasar 'Duo Strategis yang Suram'... Xujie hanya sweatdrop dan berpikir. 'Kenapa mereka selalu membicarakan punya anak sih? Gimana caranya ya?'_

_Aku punya saran lho Xujie. Kau bisa cari novel romantis di perpustakaan atau beli di pasar... Hei, denger gak sih?! Woi! Dengerin aku dong!_

**_END FLASH BACK_**

* * *

><p>Begitulah...<p>

Xujie baru jadi calon. Karena belum tau kapan mereka bakalan menikah karena Guo Jia yang semakin lama semakin sibuk. Ya 'kan Xujie?

"..." Dengerin aku wuooiii! Ah, padahal dari chapter pertama aku sendiri yang nyuruh mereka buat gak acuhin aku... Sial... Aku dikacangin setiap chapter.

Lalu Guo Jia dan Xujie memasuki ruangan Guo Jia.

"Taruh disini, Xujie..." sahut Guo Jia sambil meletakkan gulungannya di atas meja.

"Baik..." Lalu Xujie meletakkan gulungannya di atas meja.

"Xujie, kamu bisa membantuku untuk membuat strategi?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Um... Aku tidak yakin aku bisa membantu kamu. Aku juga tidak yakin kalau strateginya tidak berjalan dengan lancar karena aku tidak begitu pintar. Tapi, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membantu Tuan..." Yak, terus terang seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih... Tapi, bisakah kamu membuatkan saya teh, Xujie?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Iya juga... Tenggorokanku terasa kering. Kalau begitu, aku buat dulu... Aku akan kembali lagi..." sahut Xujie sambil berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

Lalu, beberapa menit kemudian, Xujie kembali keruangan Guo Jia dan tentunya. Dia membawa dua cangkir teh hijau.

"Maaf membuat Tuan menunggu. Ini tehnya..." sahut Xujie sambil meletakkan cangkir berisi teh diatas meja.

"Terima kasih, Xujie..."

"Eh? Tuan Guo Jia sudah langsung membuat strateginya? Terus buat apa aku tolong?"

"Strateginya belum selesai kok... Saya ingin tau saran dari kamu. Karena kamu orang yang terus terang..."

"...Um. Baiklah... Jadi?"

"Di tepi tebing Guan Du. Bagaimana kalau kita menyiapkan pasukan panah disana?" tanya Guo Jia sambil menunjuk peta Guan Du.

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk jaga-jaga... Misalnya kalau ada musuh yang memasuki istana Guan Du, jadi kita meyiapkan pasukan panah ditepi tebing. Jadi mereka tidak bisa mendekati istana Guan Du..."

"Hm... Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus. Tapi bagaimana dengan markas yang disini? Mereka bisa lewat sini untuk menyerang istana Guan Du." sahut Xujie sambil menunjuk markas yang disebelah tenggara.

"Benar juga... Saya sendiri tidak sadar kalau disebelah sini ada markas. Ternyata Xujie hebat ya..." puji Guo Jia.

"Eh.. Ti-tidak... Aku tidak sehebat itu..." sahut Xujie pelan dan mukanya memerah.

Guo Jia tertawa. "Nah, menurutmu.. Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang bersenang-senang?" goda Guo Jia.

"E-Eh? K-kalau kita berdua saja yang menjaga markas, aku rasa tidak akan berhasil..."

Guo Jia sweatdrop. Dan menghela napas kecewa. Xujie hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. "Ada apa Tuan Guo Jia?" tanya Xujie.

"...Lebih baik kita istitahat sekarang..."

"TTE! CEPAT BANGET!" bentak Xujie dan author yang tumben kompak.

Lalu, Guo Jia duduk dikursi dan berpikir. 'Cari cara buat goda Xujie'... Pastinya... *author sweatdrop*

Xujie duduk dikursi yang panjang dan meminum tehnya. Setelah itu, dia meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke tadahnya. Dan mengambil kipasnya, lalu dia mengipas lehernya. GAH! SIAL! Harusnya aku mengambil kipasnya dari tadi! PUAANAAS SIALAN!

Lalu Guo Jia menatap Xujie. Dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung rambutnya. Dia memakai pakaian Cheongsam berlengan hanya sampai dibahu yang berwarna biru dengan rambutnya diikat ponytail dengan pita berwarna biru dan bunga violet menghiasi pitanya. Panjang bajunya sampai dilutut dan dia memakai kaus kaki panjang berwarna hitam.

Lalu Guo Jia berdiri dan mendekati Xujie. Oi oi oi... Kendalikan dirimu, kono yarooo!

"Tuan Guo Jia?" Lalu, Guo Jia menyentuh lehernya dengan jarinya. "Eh.. Hahaha! T-Tuan, jangan! G-geli... Uh, hahaha!" Guo Jia tertawa dan meneruskan serangannya (?)

Lalu Guo Jia duduk disampingnya dan melanjutkan gelitiknya ke leher Xujie. "T-Tuan! H-Hentikan! Hihihi! A-aku mohon! G-geli... U-udahan..." Lalu Xujie tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan tubuhnya tertidur. Dan Guo Jia terus menggelitiknya dan Xujie tertawa non-stop.

Author tepok jidat, dan langsung pergi keluar. Aku dari awal memang harus berada diluar ya, huh? Maaf para readers... Karena ini rated T. Jadi tidak ada terjadi kejadian yang ... _Well, if ya know what I mean..._

Tapi...

KREEEK

Pintunya dibuka oleh... BUKAN AUTHOR! *JE DEEEENG!* Tunggu dulu! SFX -nya jelek amat! Tapi yang penting yang membuka pintunya bukan si author! Tapi, yang membukanya adalah... Jia Xu...

"Hei, Master Guo Jia... Aku sudah-..."

"..."

"..."

Jia Xu jawdrop dan si author pergi keluar dari ruangan. "MAAF! AKU AKAN KELUAR! SILAKAN LANJUT!" teriak Jia Xu panik sambil menutup pintunya.

"..."

"Kita lanjutkan?" Tanya Guo Jia dengan senyum menggoda.

"TIDAK!" teriak Xujie sambil keluar dari ruangannya sambil nangis. "Tuan Guo Jia menakutkaaaaaaaan!" teriak Xujie.

"T-Tunggu, Xujie!"

Guo Jia tidak mengejarnya. Tapi dia malah nosebleed. Lalu dia menghapus darahnya dari hidung dengan tissue. "Dia terlalu manis..." gumam Guo Jia. Darahnya keluar lagi.

* * *

><p>Lalu, Guo Jia mencari Xujie. Woi, menyerahlah... Dia udah trauma tuh...<p>

Dan ternyata oh ternyata... Xujie berada diatas pohon. Dia sedang duduk diatas dahan.

"Xujie?"

"TIDAAAAAK! Tuan Guo Jia menakutkan! Pergiiiii!" teriak Xujie sambil nangis dan panik.

"K-Kau tidak perlu takut Xujie... Saya akan lemah lembut-..."

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!" bentak Xujie lagi.

Guo Jia menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, saya tidak akan melakukan itu lagi..." sahut Guo Jia. "...Mungkin..." gumam Guo Jia. DASAR LU PUNYA PRINSIP DIKIT!

"...Sungguh?" tanya Xujie yang mulai tenang.

"Er... Ya. Benar... Kalau begitu, lebih baik kamu turun..."

"Eh? Er... T-tapi... aku takut jatuh..."

"Saya akan menangkapmu."

"Um... Baiklah..." Lalu Xujie turun dengan hati-hati tapi dia malah terpeleset. "KYAAAA!"

"Xujie! Whoaaa!"

BRUUUKKK

"Ukh... Xujie? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Uhh..." Lalu Xujie bangun. "Eh..." Ternyata Xujie mendarat diatas tubuh Guo Jia. Muka Xujie semakin memerah dan mulai nangis lagi. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Xujie langsung bangun dari tubuhnya dan kabur.

"Tu-... Xujie!"

Yah, biarkan saja pasangan ini. Takutnya mereka nanti-... Ehem... _If ya know what I mean..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Yak, maaf author agak nakal ya~ Terlalu banyak fanservice atau apa nih?! Aku gak bakalan naikin rating-nya kok... :3

Ukh... saiko kappuru desu nee... Njaa, review onegaishimasu! Review pleaseeeee! Nee? Nee?


	5. Got Sick

**A/N : **Nyanpasu minna-san! Okaeri nasai! Jaa, langsung saja, ke chapter 5! Oh yeah!

.

**-Just Stalker-**

Hoho? Begitu ya? Oke deh! Aku buat si Guo Jia lebih bandel lagi!  
>Guo Jia : Apa benar kalau saya bandel? o_o<br>Xujie : ...  
>Annnnyway! Makasih Stalker-san yang udah berani mereview! Saya SUANGAT SUANGAT menghargainya! XD<p>

**-ZhaoYu & lol- **Jawabannya sama...

Tee hee, begitulah. Tapi dia gak jadi polos lagi setelah suaminya melakukan 16.5 dengan istrinya... Whoops, apaan yang aku katakan...  
>Xujie : 16.5?<br>Guo Jia : Ide bagus... Aku akan melakukannya...  
>Author : DUDE! Jangan disini! Anyway, thanks ZhaoYu-san dan lol-san!<p>

**-Anon-**

Demi neptunus! *spongedudemodeon* Tingkat kesabarannya diatas 9000! *Vegetamodeon*  
>Guo Jia : Apa harus sampai 9000? *sweatdrop*<br>Thanks Anon-san!

**-crossmix-**

Ohoho... Mau yang lebih nakal? Boleh saja! Asalkan crossmix-san mau akan kubuatkan! Tapi gak sampai ada scene 16.5 tentunya (Dude, ini rate T!)... Kalau mau aku buat di chapter mendatang aja ya! Thanks, crossmix-san!

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Xun Yu : Hoho! Kau bisa jadi anak angkatku juga!  
>Xujie : Kalau begitu, aku bukan anak ayah... maksudku Tuan Xun Yu lagi... *duduk di sudut*<br>Xun Yu : Nggak kok... Kamu tetap anak ayah!  
>Xujie : AYAAAAAH! *peluk Xun Yu*<br>Guo Jia : Sialan... Aku mau dipeluk oleh Xujie juga...  
>Thanks Wa-chan!<p>

**-KuroragiUum-**

Xujie : Apa yang kau lihat?! *tutup dada pake mantel Guo Jia*  
>Guo Jia : Ugh... *nosebleed*<br>Xujie : Hiiii! Hapus darahmu Tuan!  
>Guo Jia : Oh.. yah. *ambil tissue lalu hapus darah di hidung*<br>Author : Aku merasakan Senpai dan Guo Jia sama-sama Hentai... Anyway, Arigatou~

**-Gianti Faith-**

Guo Jia : Ya, memang. Mulai sekarang, saya hanya akan menggoda Xujie seorang saja. Dan membuat dirinya jadi milikku dengan melakukan 16.5...  
>Xujie : Lagi-lagi bicara soal 16.5. Apaan sih itu?!<br>Author : Nonton SAO, Xujie. Tapi gak usah deh... Anyway, thanks Gianti-san!

**Disclaimer : **Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI dammit...

**Warning :** Maaf kalau ada OOC, saya gak niat buat OOC. Dan Typo de el el...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : Got Sick<br>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aahh, musim gugur datang lagi. Udaranya sejuk dan sedikit panas. Jujur, aku suka semua musim tapi tidak termasuk musim panas. Begitu juga dengan Mei Xujie. Saat ini, lagi-lagi dia sakit... Ya dia terkena demam lagi. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari yang biasanya.

"...Aku benci sakit..." keluh Xujie. Ya, semua orang pasti benci dengan sakit. Tentunya kecuali orang yang masokis... Ya, benarrr...

"Kamu terlalu memaksakan diri untuk membantu pekerjaanku. Padahal sudah saya bilang saya bisa sendiri..." sahut Guo Jia sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Xujie.

Ingin tau apa yang terjadi? _Get back here, FLASHBACK!_

* * *

><p><em>-FLASH BACK-<em>

_Saat itu, cuacanya hujan deras dan pada malam hari. Guo Jia bergadang untuk membuat strategi untuk pertempuran di Guan Du. Dan saat itu, Xujie berjalan-jalan di koridor. Lalu dia melihat ruangan Guo Jia. Lilinnya semuanya hidup, jadi terlihat dari luar ruangan Guo Jia kalau Guo Jia masih bekerja._

_Lalu Xujie mengetuk pintunya. "Tuan Guo Jia?" Lalu, Guo Jia membuka pintunya.  
><em>

_"Oh? Xujie... Kamu belum tidur?"_

_"Aku tidak bisa tidur... Soalnya aku sudah tidur siang. Ngomong-ngomong Tuan masiih bekerja ya?" tanya Xujie sambil melihat ruangan Guo Jia. "Wah! Kenapa dengan ruangan Tuan jadi berantakan?!" Xujie melihat banyak sekali tumpukan gulungan yang terbuka dan ada yang jatuh diatas lantai. Guo Jia, kau sama saja seperti Xun Yu..._

_"Ah, saya tidak sadar. Dan... tidak punya waktu untuk mebersihkannya. Jadi, seperti inilah..." sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum terpaksa._

_Lalu Xujie masuk dengan wajah kesal. "Ruangan ini benar-benar membuat mataku gatal! Aku akan membersihkannya!" Xujie menyinsing lengan bajunya._

_"Err... Xujie. Kamu tidak perlu-..."_

_"Tuan Guo Jia harus keluar dulu! Nanti Tuan bisa pilek karena menghirup udara yang berkabut!" sahut Xujie sambil mendorong Guo Jia keluar._

_"Tu-..."_

_BLAMMM_

_Guo Jia menghela napas panjang dan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Xujie. Biar aku tebak ya Xujie. Kau mengatakan sedetil itu karena kau sudah membaca buku lagi 'kan? Tentu saja aku tau, aku yang menulis cerita ini... Ya, benarrr..._

_Tidak beberapa lama kemudian._

_Lalu Xujie membuka pintunya._

_"Tuan! Aku sudah membersihkannya..." Dia melihat Guo Jia yang tertidur di lantai, dia bersandar di tiang koridor. Ya ampun..._

_Lalu Xujie mendekati Guo Jia secara pelan agar tidak membuat suara yang mengganggu. Lalu, dia duduk dan menatap Guo Jia yang tertidur._

_"Um... Tuan?"sahut Xujie dengan pelan. _

_"..." Guo Jia masih tertidur._

_'Tidurnya pulas sekali... Tapi Tuan Guo Jia tidak boleh tidur disini. Apalagi, cuacanya hujan seperti ini dan dia akan kedinginan...' Lalu, Xujie meletakkan lengan kanan Guo Jia di leher Xujie untuk membawa Guo Jia._

_"Uhhh! Berat sekali!" _

_"...ngh..." Guo Jia membuka matanya secara perlahan. "Oh, Xujie..." sahut Guo Jia sambil menatap Xujie dan tersenyum.  
><em>

_"Ma-maaf! Aku... aku hanya... anu... T-Tuan tadi tertidur dilantai dan aku... aku... tidak sengaja... aku tidak berniat untuk membangunkan Tuan..." Xujie panik._

_Lalu Guo Jia berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Hei, kakinya bukannya melayang lho. Kalau kakinya melayang nanti dikira hantu._

_"Tidak apa-apa kok, Xujie. Justru saya yang harus minta maaf. Karena sudah merepotkanmu..." sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum._

_"Eh... Ya. Um, tidak apa-apa kok, Tuan. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin ... hanya itu..." sahut Xujie sambil melihat kebawah dengan suara pelannya. _

_Guo Jia tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, saya kembali bekerja. Terima kasih sudah membersihkan ruangan saya. Dan kamu sebaiknya tidur... Selamat malam, Xujie..." sahut Guo Jia sambil mencium dahinya.  
><em>

_"Eh..."_

_Lalu Guo Jia kembali ke ruangannya._

_"A-anu... Tuan..."_

_"Ya?" Guo Jia membalikkan badannya._

_"Um... Aku ingin... maksudku... Boleh aku membantu Tuan?"  
><em>

_Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya. "Tapi, lebih kamu tidur. Karena sudah larut malam dan cuacanya dingin seperti ini... Dan saya bisa sendirian kok..."_

_"Tidak apa-apa kok, Tuan. Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri... Lagipula, Tuan hanya sendirian mengerjakan tugasnya..."_

_"..."_

_"Apa... boleh?"_

_"Tentu... Tapi, kamu jangan sampai memaksakan diri..."_

_"Ah! Ya! Aku mengerti!" sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum lebar._

_Dan sepanjang malam, tengah malam, malam menjelang pagi atau apalah itu... Mereka berdua bergadang untuk membuat strategi._

_Tapi, paginya..._

_"Hatsyi!" Xujie pilek, dia menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya._

_"Xujie? Kau sakit?" tanya Guo Jia cemas._

_"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa... Cuma pilek biasa kok... Hatsyi!" Xujie menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua telapaknya tadi._

_"... Biar saya periksa..." sahut Guo Jia sambil meletakkan dahinya ke dahi Xujie. _

_"...!" Xujie terkejut karena mukanya kedeketan, tapi dia menahan rasa takutnya itu._

_"Panas sekali..." kata Guo Jia sambil memasang wajah cemas.  
><em>

_"A-aku tidak apa-apa...kok...Bener...an..." sahut Xujie dengan suaranya yang makin mengecil, lalu tubuh Xujie mau jatuh. Dan matanya sedikit demi sedikit tertutup._

_"XUJIE!" Untungnya Guo Jia menangkapnya. Kedua lengan Guo Jia berada di punggungnya Xujie. "Narcolepsy-nya kambuh lagi..."_

_Lalu Guo Jia mengangkat Xujie dengan gaya bridal style. Ya, bentar lagi, kalian bakal nikah, kok...  
><em>

_Lalu, Guo Jia tiba di kamar Xujie. Dia membuka kamarnya dengan hati-hati agar Xujie tidak jatuh dari tangannya. Lalu dia masuk dan menidurkan Xujie diatas kasurnya dan setelah itu dia menyelimutinya._

_Dia menatap Xujie yang agak memucat. Nafasnya terasa keras dan terengah-engah. Mukanya memerah karena demam._

_Guo Jia jangan pake obat modern jaman author. Tapi pake obat tradisional, lagipula. Mana ada obat modern di jaman itu 'kan? Tunggu dulu, apa yang aku bicarakan. Saya banyak bacot dah...  
><em>

_-END FLASHBACK-_

* * *

><p>Begitulah, readers...<p>

Seperti yang readers ketahui. Xujie mengalami penyakit Narcolepsy sejak kecil. Yaitu penyakit yang menyebabkan kehilangan kesadaran, kapan saja dan dimana saja dalam waktu yang lama. Ya 'kan, Xujie? Ah, percuma... Aku bakalan dikacangin.

"Xujie, ini obatnya... Kau harus meminum obatnya sekaligus." sahut Guo Jia sambil memberikan secangkir minuman alias ramuan untuk obat.

"E-eh... Aku bisa minum sendiri kok..."

"Oh, ayolah, sayang..." paksa Guo Jia sambil memasang senyum menggoda.

"...uh. Baiklah..." Lalu, Xujie mencoba untuk duduk. Tapi Guo Jia membantunya. Lalu setelah Xujie duduk dan bersandar, Guo Jia membantuunya meminum obat itu. "Uhh, bau obatnya tajam amat!" keluh Xujie.

"Yah, hanya ini yang bisa membuatmu sembuh... Kau harus meminumnya agar kamu cepat sembuh..."

"Baiklah..." Lalu Xujie menutup matanya erat-erat dan meminum ramuan itu dengan satu tegukan. Ya, dia meminum semua ramuannya.

"...Rasanya aneh..." kata Xujie sambil memasang wajah datar.

"...Haha..." Guo Jia hanya tertawa terpaksa. "Nah, kamu harus kembali tidur." sahut Guo Jia sambil menidurkan Xujie.

"Ya..." Lalu Guo Jia menyelimutinya. Setelah itu, Guo Jia mengelus poni Xujie. Xujie belum menutup matanya. "Tuan?"

"Hm?" Guo Jia berhenti mengelus poninya.

"Bukannya ada pertemuan hari ini?"

"Ya ada..."

Xujie langsung duduk. "Lalu kenapa Tuan tidak pergi sekarang? Nanti terlambat gara-gara aku-... Hatsyi! Uhhh..." Xujie menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Saya tidak mau pergi..."

"HE?! Kenapa?"

Guo Jia menghela napas panjang. "Kamu 'kan sakit. Dan saya sebagai calon suamimu harus menjagamu. Kesehatanmu lebih penting daripada pertemuan itu..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Paling-paling nanti bakalan sembuh kok... Sudah sudah, Tuan lebih baik berangkat sekarang atau aku akan marah!" sahut Xujie sambil berdiri dari kasurnya dan menarik Guo Jia keluar.

"Tu-... Xujie!"

"Aku akan tidur. Jadi tidak usah khawatir..."

BLAMMM

Guo Jia menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begitu, saya berangkat. Kamu beneran harus tidur." sahut Guo Jia.

"Aku tau kok! Tidak usah khawatir~" teriak Xujie dari dalam kamarnya.

Mendengar jawaban Xujie, Guo Jia tersenyum terpaksa dan langsung pergi ke pertemuan untuk perang Guan Du mendatang.

Sementara itu, Xujie di kamarnya.

Dia sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya, selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya dari ujung kakinya sampai ke hidungnya. "Lagi-lagi aku merepotkan Tuan Guo Jia... huuuuh..." gumam Xujie kesal lalu dia menutup matanya.

BRAKKK

"WAAAHHH!" Xujie kaget tingkat akhirat dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan membuatnya takut.

"Putriku!" teriak Xun Yu yang cemas.

"A-Ayah! Jangan membuatku kaget dong!" bentak Xujie kesal.

"Putriku! Baru saja ayah dengar daari Master Guo Jia kalau kau sakit! Apa itu benar?"

"Eh... um... Iya. Maaf membuat ayah khawatir. Tapi aku cuma demam kok. Sebentar lagi juga bakalan sembuh." sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum untuk menghibur ayahnya.

"Kau sudah minum obat, Nak?" tanya Ayahnya sambil duduk disamping putrinya.

"Sudah... T-Tuan Guo Jia yang membantuku... meminumnya..." sahut Xujie dengan pelan dan mukanya memerah.

"Ho~! Ada apa dengan reaksimu itu? Hmhm?" goda ayahnya.

"E-EH?! Me-me-memangnya kenapa?" sahut Xujie sambil membuang muka. "T-Tadi dia yang memaksaku... makanya..."

Xun Yu tertawa. Lalu mengelus kepala putri angkatnya itu. "Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Ayah pergi dulu... Nanti ayah akan kembali lagi..."

"Um..." Xujie tersenyum kecil.

Lalu Xun Yu pergi keluar dari kamar Xujie dan menutup pintunya.

"..." Xujie menghela napas panjang. Lalu dia menidurkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya dan tidur.

...

Wow, cepet banget tidurnya.

* * *

><p>Lalu malamnya...<p>

Xujie masih tertidur. Dia tidur menyamping, cuacanya masih hujan dan jendela Xujie terbuka. Dia tidak merasa kedinginan walaupun hujannya deras dan anginnya yang dingin karena selimut tebalnya sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya dan hampir menutupi kepalanya.

KREKK

Pintu Xujie terbuka. Siapa disana? Stalker?

Oh, ternyata Guo Jia...

"Selamat ... datang..." Xujie mengigau.

Guo Jia tertawa, tapi dia menutup mulutnya dan menahan ketawanya.

Lalu, Guo Jia mendekat dan duduk dikursi yang terletak di samping kasurnya. Dan dia terus menatap Xujie yang tertidur.

"..."

"..."

Lalu Guo Jia menyentuh pipi Xujie, dan menariknya secara pelan.

"...Manisnya..." gumam Guo Jia.

"...Diam..." Xujie mengigau lagi.

Guo Jia tertawa tapi dia menahannya. Setelah Guo Jia mulai tenang. Lalu Guo Jia menyentuh dahi Xujie dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hm, sudah turun..."

"...ngh..." Xujie membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Oh... sudah bangun?" sahut Guo Jia. Lalu Xujie duduk dan melihat sekitar. Lalu dia menatap Guo Jia.

"...?" Xujie memiringkan kepalanya.

"...hm?" Guo Jia menatapnya bingung.

"...hmph..." Xujie lalu kembali tidur dan merubuhkan tubuhnya.

Guo Jia sweatdrop. Guo Jia kembali menyelimutinya lalu Guo Jia bersandar dikursi itu lalu menutup matanya. Dan tidur.

...

"...Tengkorak..." Xujie mengigau lagi.

Guo Jia yang hampir mau tidur malah ketawa. Tapi dia menahannya.

* * *

><p>Paginya...<p>

Xujie membuka matanya secara perlahan. Yang pertama dia lihat adalah langit-langit. Dia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Lalu, dia melihat kesamping.

"Huh?" Dia melihat pria berambut pirang yang tertidur di kursi. "Tuan Guo Jia...?"

Lalu Xujie bangun dari kasurnya dan mendekati Guo Jia yang tertidur. Xujie meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di lututnya, lalu dia menggoyangkan tangan kanannya didepan wajah Guo Jia. "Beneran tidur ya..."

"...hm?" Guo Jia membuka matanya.

"Ah..."

"Oh, Xujie..."

"Tuan Guo Jia kenapa disini?" tanya Xujie.

"Tentu saja menjagamu..." sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

"Hueh?" Xujie menjauh. "Oh..."

Lalu Guo Jia mendekat. "E-eh? Tuan?" Guo Jia meletakkan dahinya ke dahi Xujie. "Hm... Demammu sudah hilang. Kamu sudah sembuh..."

"..." Muka Xujie memerah. Lalu menjauh dan tidak menatap Guo Jia.

"Ada apa, Xujie?"

"..." Xujie menggeleng kepalanya.

Lalu, Guo Jia mendekap Xujie dari belakang. "Hiii!"

"Kamu manis sekali saat mukamu memerah seperti itu..." bisik Guo Jia ke telinganya.

"A-a-a-anu... Tolong lepaskan..." Muka Xujie memerah dan tubuhnya bergemetar.

"Nah, saya akan memakanmu..." bisik Guo Jia dan menggigit telinganya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Xujie langsung lari dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"...Ahh, saya kelepasan..." gumam Guo Jia dan menghela napas panjang kecewa.

* * *

><p>Lalu, Xujie masuk ke ruangan ayahnya.<p>

"Ayah! Tolong aku, Tuan Gu-..."

"ACHOOOOO!" Xun Yu pilek.

"Eh..."

"Ahh, putriku. Ada apa? ACHOOOO!" Xun Yu pilek lagi.

"Eh? Eh? Ayah sakit? Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan demamku kemarin ketular?!"

"Entahlah... Tapi..."

"Maafkan aku ayah! Aku tidak tau! MAAF!" teriak Xujie cemas dan mau nangis.

"Eh? Eh? Ti-tidak kok! Ayah tidak menyalahkanmu ko- ACHOOOO!"

"Ini salahku! Aku ayang salah! Maafkan aku ayah!" teriak Xujie lagi sambil memeluk ayahnya.

"B-Baiklah... Ayah tidak menyalahkanmu, Nak..." sahut Xun Yu sambil membalas pelukan putrinya.

Lalu pintunya terbuka. "Master Xun Yu? Apa Anda melihat Xu-..." Ternyata Guo Jia datang dan melihat Xujie yang memeluk ayahnya. "..."

Aha, aku tau apa yang kau rasakan, oh Master Guo Jia. Kau JEALOUS... Dan kau ingin sekali Xujie memelukmu seperti itu, benar? Hmhmhm...

"Aku minta maaf ayah! Aku yang salah..." teriak Xujie yang masih nangis.

"Sudah ayah bilang, kamu tidak salah kok!"

"..." Guo Jia hanya menatap anak dan ayah ini dengan tampang lurus.

Lalu Xujie berhenti nangis dan melihat kebelakang, melihat ke arah Guo Jia. Guo Jia tersenyum. "KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Xun Yu ikut kaget dan gendang telinganya hampir pecah. Yah, gak pecah beneran...

Guo Jia ikut kaget tapi tidak berteriak.

"A-Ayah! T-T-Tuan Guo Jia bilang dia akan memakanku!"

"Huh?" Lalu Xun Yu mengerti apa yang dimaksud dan tertawa keras. "HAHAHAHAHA! ACHOOO! Ugh... Nak, kau tidak mengerti apa maksud calon suamimu itu?"

"Dia bilang dia akan memakanku..."

"Bukan, Nak. Maksudnya dia akan-..."

"TIDAAAAAAK! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Xujie sambil duduk disudut dan menutup kedua telinganya.

Xun Yu dan Guo Jia hanya sweatdrop. "Master Guo Jia... Mungkin sekarang bukan saatnya... Setelah kalian menikah, ajari dia ya. ACHOOOO!"

"Er ... Ya..." jawab Guo Jia dengan nada datar dan tersenyum terpaksa.

"Aku tidak dengar...Aku tidak dengar...Aku tidak dengar..." gumam Xujie terus menerus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Phew, hampirrrrrr. XD  
>Makin lama kok rasanya author makin nakal ya? Hahaha! Kebanyakan nonton Anime dan baca fic Romance sih. Terus saya tiru deh. Tapi gak copy-paste gitu... -_-<p>

Anyway! Review-nya akan saya hargai lho! PWEAAASEEEEE!


	6. Love Lesson

**A/N : **Nihao~ Nah, sekarang chapter 6 dah. Atau mungkin bisa disebut Bonus Chapter ke 6. Chapter 1-5 menceritakan sebelum chapter 1 dari The Blue Butterfly. Nah yang sekarang. Chapter 6 akan menceritakan saat mereka nikah dan menghabiskan waktu di manor milik Guo Jia. Saat Xujie berada di Wu, gak ada bonus scene-nya. Aku gak tau cara nikahnya jadi aku tiru sedikit dari fic yang aku baca. Aku bukan copycat! :(

Jujur, saya gak tau cara perkawainan orang cina kayak jaman dulu. Makanya saya gak memperlihatkan seluruh scene-nya. Gomen, jadi aku buat kayak di anime. (anime lagi anime lagi ni author...) Yang penting kalau baca pasti mengerti. Dan hanya untuk hari ini aku serahkan pada Normal POV~

Oke, mari balas review oleh reviewer nan setia~ ;D

.

**- xtreme guavaniko -  
><strong>

Guo Jia : *ikan salmonnya kena ke wajah Guo Jia* ...  
>Xujie &amp; Xun Yu : *straight face*<br>Guo Jia : *ambil ikan itu dari wajahnya* Xujie, bisakah kamu memanggang ikan ini? Ikan ini bisa kita makan untuk makan malam kita berdua.  
>Xujie : He? Ah, ya. Bisa... Ayah mau?<br>Guo Jia : *deathglare ke Xun Yu*  
>Xun Yu : T-tidak... ayah udah kenyang kok...<br>Author : Kelihatan banget... kalau Guo Jia mau... Ah, ya sudahlah. Thanks Wa-chan! :3

**- crossmix -**

Ohoho! Kalau begitu, permintaan crossmix-san aku kabulkan! *author ngaco bersikap kayak malaikat* Ohoho! Dewi seribu tangan, mirip Erza Scarlet!  
>Author Scarlet : Lu manggil gue?<br>Author Blossom : Kagak...  
>Guo Jia : Ahhh, dewi ya... Xujie memang dewiku...<br>Xujie : ... *blush*  
>Author Blossom : Hehe! Arigatou crossmix-san! :3<p>

**- Anon -  
><strong>Author Blossom : Yeehee! Ada yang sadar! Kalau begitu, Scarlet-kun! Ayo kita tularkan!  
>Author Scarlet : Ou! *ambil garpu* GYAAAA! Aku tidak bisa menularkan penyakitnya! Asam laktat dan beta carboline yang muncul dari reaksi senyawa lobak yang jadi bahan dasar takuan membuatku tidak bisa ku tularrrrrr! *kabur*<br>Author Blossom : Aku gak ngerti... Tapi kok detil amat... Tapi, kenapa malah lari?!  
>Guo Jia : Author-sama tachi mau apaan sih? *sweatdrop*<br>Author Blossom : SHADDAP! Guo Jia-dono! Scarlet-kun tunggu aku! Arigatou Anon-san! :3

**- Just Stalker -**

Xujie : Eh? Aku mengigau kayak gitu ya? Aku kira waktu itu aku sedang mimpi... Mimpi yang sangat aneh...  
>Guo Jia : Oh? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalu ceritakan pada saya?<br>Xujie : Aku gak ingat lagi...  
>Guo Jia : Ah, sayang sekali...<br>Author Blossom : LMFAO, thank you Stalker-san! :3

**- lol -  
><strong>Author Scarlet : Tingkat kesabarannya diatas 9000! *Vegeta mode on*  
>Guo Jia : Lagi-lagi 9000... *sweatdrop*<br>Xujie : Aku gak ngerti...  
>Author Blossom : Scarlet-kun... kau mabuk... Naw go home, dude... Thanks lol-san!<p>

**- Aiko Ishikawa -**

Author Blossom : Kyahahaha! Kena ceramah, kasihan deh kamu oh Fengxiao-dono! XD  
>Guo Jia : Tolong panggil saja saya Guo Jia... Author-sama... -_-<br>Author Blossom : ...NAY!  
>Author Scarlet : Haha, Aiko-chan... Si Blonde ini melakukan SUMTING-...<br>Author Blossom : Bahasa inggris kamu parah sekali... Yang SOMETHING, DUDE...  
>Guo Jia : Dan sudah saya bilang panggil saya Guo Jia... Author-sama tachi...<br>Author Scarlet : Dude, aku udah tau itu. Anyway, Thanks Aiko-chan! :3

**Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI.  
>"EGOIST - The 100 Events Surrounding Love" belongs to the owner. NOT ME.<p>

**Warning : **Maaf kalau OOC, Typo, atau fanservice. Rating tetap T gak bakal dinaikin atau diturunin._ Bagi yang rasanya gak mau liat scene if ya know what i mean (gak ada lemon!)_, di skip aja boleh... Request dari crossmix-san aku kabulin! Aku gak tau kalau aku bakalan DID A GOOD JOB... Tapi, hope ya like it~  
>Mohon jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang saya yang mengetik ini... ONEGAISHIMASU! Yurushite kudasai! ONEGAISHIMASU! Q_Q *sujud berkali-kali*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : Love Lesson<br>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Normal POV-**

Mereka berdua keluar dari istana sambil menggenggam tangan. Banyak orang yang bersorak senang dan memberi selamat dan bertepuk tangan pada mereka. Beberapa orang desa menebarkan daun bunga dari dinding istana dan jatuh diatas kepala mereka.

Xujie tertawa kecil dan mengambil daun bunga itu dari atas kepalanya dan Guo Jia ikut mengambil sisanya. Xujie menggunakan gaun tadisional berwarna rbiru dan putih, rambut panjang berwarna coklatnya menutupi punggungnya, figurnya terlihat rapuh, dan dandannya membuatnya terlihat cantik dan mempesona.

Xujie melihat orang-orang disekitar mereka, mereka semua memasang wajah senang. Xujie berpikir kalau mereka menerima kalau dia dan Guo Jia diterima jadi pasangan suami-istri. Mukanya memerah dan tersenyum kecil melihat mereka. Guo Jia menatap istri barunya yang tersenyum membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

Lalu mereka saling bersalaman dengan para jendral. Setelah itu, Xujie bersalaman dengan Cai Wenji.

"Nona Xujie, selamat ya..." sahut Cai Wenji sambil tersenyum lebar.

Xujie ikut tersenyum dan mukanya memerah. "Terima kasih..."

Lalu Xujie bersalaman dengan Wang Yi. "Selamat nona Mei Xujie. Saya harap nona hidup bahagia dengan Master Guo Jia." sahut Wang Yi sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih..."

Lalu Guo Jia bersalaman dengan Jia Xu. "Selamat Master Guo Jia. Akhirnya kau mulai serius dengan wanita yang kau sukai ya, huh." sahut Jia Xu sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Guo Jia tertawa "Yah..."

"Heh, ini bukan sifatku kalau aku mengatakan ini. Sebelum Nona Mei Xujie ada, kau selalu saja menggoda wanita lain. Tapi sejak ada istri barumu itu, kau sudah berhenti menggoda wanita lain dan mulai berpaling dengannya. Yah, yang penting kau benar-benar serius dengan istrimu itu. Aku harap kau bahagia." lanjut Jia Xu.

"Terima kasih, Master Jia Xu." sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

Lalu setelah mereka bersalaman, mereka menaiki kereta kuda. Guo Jia membantu Xujie menaiki kereta kuda, setelah Xujie masuk ke dalam. Lalu Guo Jia menaiki kereta kudanya.

* * *

><p>Saat didalam kereta...<p>

Suasananya mulai tenang, mereka sudah berada diluar istana Xu Chang. Suasananya canggung. Xujie melihat keluar dan mukanya masih saja memerah sampai sekarang. Guo Jia dari tadi menatapnya dengan senyumnya yang khas itu.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan, lalu Guo Jia menggenggam tangan Xujie. Xujie sadar dan menatap Guo Jia. Muka Xujie makin memerah, Guo Jia tertawa.

"...K-kenapa kamu ketawa...?" tanya Xujie dengan pelan.

"Tidak, hanya saja mukamu yang cantik dan memerah itu membuat hati saya terus berdebar..." sahut Guo Jia sambil menyentuh pipi kanannya.

"..." Xujie melihat kebawah dan semakin malu.

"Hei, Xujie..."

"Y-ya?" Xujie mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kamu senang 'kan?"

"T-Tentu saja... K-Kalau aku tidak senang pasti aku menolaknya dari awalkan?"

"Benar..."

"... Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya... " Xujie melihat memalingkan wajah.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Guo Jia menurunkan tangannya dari pipinya.

"... Ayah... Apa dia memperhatikan kita?" tanya Xujie sambil mengeratkan genggamannya.

"...Tentu saja. Beliau pasti senang 'kan? Ayahmu 'kan dari awal sudah menerima..."

"Ya..." Xujie mulai tersenyum.

Suasanya mulai tenang lagi. Xujie tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan, dia melihat keluar lagi. Dia membuka tirai jendelanya. Dia melihat salju yang turun, Xujie takjub melihatnya. Walaupun dia pernah melihat salju sebelumnya, tapi saljunya yang putih dan pemandangan luar kota Xu Chang terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lalu Xujie mengeluarkan tangannya dari jendela, dan saljunya jatuh di telapak tangannya. Walaupun anginnya terasa dingin, Xujie tidak merasa dingin walaupun gaunnya tidak terlalu tebal.

Lalu, tidak sengaja. Pintu keretanya terbuka membuat Xujie kehilangan keseimbangan. "Uwaaah!"

Untungnya, dengan cepat. Guo Jia menangkap Xujie. Kedua lengannya berada dipinggangnya. Dan kepalanya berada di bahu Xujie. "E-Eh..." Lalu, Guo Jia membantunya duduk dan menutup pintunya. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"M-maaf... Aku ceroboh..."

"Tidak masalah..."

"...T-terima kasih..."

Guo Jia hanya tersenyum. "Sepertinya kamu suka sekali dengan salju..."

"Iya... Walaupun dingin, tapi entah kenapa bagiku terasa hangat..." sahut Xujie sambil mengarahkan kepalanya keluar.

"Begitu?"

Xujie mengagguk dan terus menatap keluar.

Lalu Guo Jia memeluknya. "Eh..." Kepala dan telapak tangannya Xujie bersandar didadanya, lalu Guo Jia mengecup dan menyentuh rambutnya yang panjang itu.

"Maksudmu hangat seperti ini?" tanya Guo Jia.

Muka Xujie semakin memerah lagi. "... M-Mungkin..." sahut Xujie yang suaranya mengecil.

"Artinya 'Iya' 'kan?" tanya Guo Jia lagi sambil tersenyum.

Xujie hanya mengangguk pelan. Guo Jia tertawa kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "_Wo ai ni... _Xujie..." bisik Guo Jia ketelinganya dengan lembut.

Kedua mata Xujie membesar. Lalu dia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri dan meletakkan kedua lengannya dipunggung Guo Jia. "Hum_. Wo ai ni._.. Guo Jia..." Xujie menutup matanya dan merasakan kehangatannya pada musim salju.

* * *

><p>Kereta kudanya berhenti. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di manor milik Guo Jia. Didalam kereta, Xujie ketiduran, dia masih memeluk Guo Jia. Guo Jia tersenyum melihat Xujie dan mengelus rambutnya.<p>

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan dan Nona..."

Guo Jia sadar, dan segera menbangunkan Xujie. "Xujie, kita sudah sampai..." bisik Guo Jia.

"..." Xujie masih belum bangun.

Guo Jia memutuskan untuk membawanya dan membiarkan dia tidur. Dia membuka pintunya lalu mengangkat Xujie.

Para dayang dan orang desa (alias peasant) tercengang melihat Guo Jia yang membawa Xujie. "Hm? Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Tuan! Permisi!" sahut para dayang dan orang desa yang langsung pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Siapkan tempat tidurnya..." perintah Guo Jia pada dayang dan langsung masuk ke dalam manor.

"Baik." para dayang dan orang desa mulai bekerja.

.

.

Lalu Guo Jia masuk kekamarnya. Kamarnya sudah disiapkan oleh para dayang. Lalu Guo Jia menidurkannya. Saat Guo Jia menidurkannya, Xujie terbangun.

"...uh?"

"Oh, sudah bangun, putri tidur?" sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, ah... a-aku ketiduran ya?" tanya Xujie agak panik karena wajah Guo Jia terlalu dekat dan mukanya memerah lagi. Dia melihat kesamping karena takut. "M-maaf..."

Guo Jia tertawa. "Kenapa kamu sering kali mengatakan itu? Kamu tidak bersalah... Lagipula, apa saya punya alasan untuk marah padamu?"

"... A-aku sering merepotkan sih..."

Dia tertawa lagi. "Tidak... Kamu tidak pernah merepotkan saya. Bahkan saya senang sekali bisa membantumu..." bisik Guo Jia ke telinganya. Xujie memegang kedua bahunya dan mendorongnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"... A-anu... A-aku mau tukar baju..." Xujie menukar pembicaraan agar bisa terhindar dari godaan Guo Jia. Dia langsung bangun dan mengambil hanfu di lemari dan memasuki ruangan kosong untuk tukar baju.

Guo Jia menghela napas panjang kecewa. "...Lebih baik tidak usah buru-buru..."

* * *

><p>Setelah mereka menukar baju mereka. Guo Jia mengajak Xujie ke taman. Karena Xujie yang biasanya sering menghabiskan waktu sendirian di taman Xu Chang, jadi Guo Jia memperlihatkan taman di manor miliknya itu.<p>

"Nah, ini dia tamannya..."

"..." Xujie takjub melihat tamannya. Dia melihat jembatan dengan kolam yang tidak terlalu besar dan ada paviliun. Atapnya tertutup salju. Ditepi paviliun itu diletakkan batu-batu kecil yang biasanya ditanami bunga. Tapi, karena sekarang adalah musim salju. Tidak ada tumbuhan yang hidup. Tapi, ada pohon besar tanpa daun yang tertutup salju. Semuanya hampir serba putih, penuh dengan salju.

Lalu Guo Jia memegang tangan Xujie dan menariknya secara pelan dan memasuki paviliun tersebut. Disana terletak sebuah alat musik siter.

"Saya dengar, saat kamu masih berada di Luo Yang. Zhang Liao bilang kau sering memainkan siter waktu itu..."

"Iya..! Aku sering sekali main siter! Sudah lama sekali aku ingin memainkannya..." sahut Xujie sambil duduk dan menyentuh siter tersebut.

Lalu Guo Jia duduk didepannya. Dia menatap Xujie yang tersenyum senang dan memainkan siter tersebut. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kamu memainkannya untuk saya?"

"...Eh." Ekspresi wajah Xujie tertukar jadi kaget. Tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah..."

Lalu Xujie memetik siter itu dan dia mulai bernyanyi.

_Treasuring such a trivial promise_  
><em> You are such a coward<em>  
><em> When I see you going so all out<em>  
><em> somehow I got the feeling that even <em>  
><em> the things I had gotten so angry over<em>  
><em> weren't that big a deal<em>

_I don't understand myself_  
><em> so how is it you look so optimistic?<em>  
><em> When I saw you laughing, somehow I got the feeling that <em>  
><em> the things I had always worried about<em>  
><em> weren't that big a deal<em>

_No matter what reasoning I come up with_  
><em> there's no explaining you<em>

_No matter what sad things happened_  
><em> I always held it in<em>  
><em> I'm unable to cry in front of others<em>  
><em> Even so you stayed at my side without saying a thing<em>  
><em> and my eyes became just a little softer<em>

_No matter what reasoning I come up with_  
><em> there's no explaining you<em>  
><em> No matter how much I think about it<em>  
><em> what I know is that<em>  
><em> I probably don't hate you<em>

"..."

"...um... Bagaimana? Aku tidak yakin kalau aku masih ingat memainkannya. Aku bahkan tidak tau kalau aku benar memainkannya..."

Guo Jia tersenyum. "Nadanya dan suaramu terasa menyatu. Saya bahkan sulit untuk mengatakannya..."

Xujie tersenyum kecil. "Begitu ya..." sahut Xujie. Xujie sudah tau jawabannya dari kata-kata Guo Jia tadi. "Aku masih ingat waktu itu Nona Diao Chan yang menulis lirik itu untukku. Waktu itu, suaraku sangat jelek. Aku bahkan trauma menyanyi karena takut suaraku jelek..." Xujie tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, suaramu tadi sangat indah. Saya menyukainya..."

"...Senang mendengarnya..."

"..."

"... Walaupun aku senang Nona Diao Chan menjagaku waktu itu. Tapi, aku tidak sepenuhnya senang..." Alis Xujie menyempit dan suaranya yang tadi terdengar senang. Tapi sekarang menjadi sedih.

"Saya mengerti apa yang kamu maksud... Dong Zhuo... 'kan?" sahut Guo Jia. Xujie mengangguk pelan. Suasananya menjadi canggung.

"... Waktu itu... Aku disiksa olehnya karena aku menolaknya menjadi-..." Xujie menggeleng kepalanya. "Apa yang aku katakan... seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan semua itu..."

"...Lebih baik kamu menceritakannya pada saya. Aku yakin pikiranmu menjadi jernih setelah kamu menceritakannya..." sahut Guo Jia sambil duduk disebelahnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"... Apa benar... tidak apa?"

Guo Jia mengangguk dan memberi senyuman yang menenangkan Xujie. Xujie pun ikut tersenyum. Lalu dia mengarahkan matanya ke depan.

"... Sewaktu, mayat ayah sudah dibakar secara kejam. Dong Zhuo memaksaku untuk menjadi selirnya... Aku menolaknya. Mana mungkin aku mau menjadi selirnya babi jelek itu. Tapi... Karena dia marah besar dia menyiksaku... bahkan..."

"..."

"...Bahkan dia... hampir mencabuliku... Tapi untungnya Nona Diao Chan menghentikan Dong Zhuo... Sejak itu, Tuan Lu Bu menjadikanku sebagai komandan..."

"...Xujie..."

Tangan Xujie bergemetar, Guo Jia dapat merasakannya karena dia masih menggenggam tangannya. Lalu Guo Jia memeluknya, membuat Xujie semakin mau menangis.

"...Lupakan saja semua itu Xujie. Itu semua sudah berlalu... Kamu jangan sampai berpikiran kalau saya membencimu... Saya tetap mencintaimu..."

"...Terima kasih..." bisik Xujie. Xujie pun menghapus airmatanya dan melepaskan pelukan Guo Jia.

"Aku lupa! Nona Cai Wenji juga pernah membuatkan sebuah lirik untukku. Lalu masih ada satu lagi lagu yang dibuat Nona Diao Chan." Xujie mulai tersenyum lagi.

Guo Jia tersenyum lega. "Begitu? Bagaimana kalau kamu menyanyikannya lagi?"

"Aku tidak mau." jawab Xujie sambil membuang muka.

Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya. Baru pertama kalinya Guo Jia melihat Xujie bersifat seperti ini. "Kenapa?"

Xujie tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya bercanda!" Lalu Xujie tertawa.

Guo Jia ikut tertawa. Lalu Xujie menyentuh siternya dan mulai bernyanyi lagi. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sampai sore ditaman itu.

* * *

><p>Lalu, mereka kembali.<p>

"Guo Jia? Kamu tidak lapar?" tanya Xujie.

"Hm? Iya..."

Xujie tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau aku buatkan makan malamnya?"

"Oh? Saya baru tau kalau kamu bisa memasak. Kenapa tidak dari dulu?"

"Aku baru saja belajar memasak sebelum kita menikah. Waktu itu, aku bertanya pada Nona Cai Wenji. Kalau suami itu menyukai wanita yang pintar masak. Makanya aku belajar memasak dari sekarang..."

Guo Jia tertawa. "Tidak juga. Kita menikah itu bukan karena pandai memasak atau apapun Xujie. Kita menikah itu untuk memberikan hati dan tubuh kita kepada orang yang kita cintai..." sahutnya sambil senyum menggoda.

"Hati... dan tubuh? Tunggu dulu. Jadi... Aku tidak perlu memasak atau menjahit... Lalu, bagaimana kamu makan nanti? 'Kan tidak mungkin para dayang terus yang membuat makanannya..." tanya Xujie bingung.

"Yah. Itu memang benar... Sebenarnya saya juga ingin mencicipi masakan buatanmu..." sahut Guo Jia.

"Hehe, baiklah! Aku akan langsung ke dapur!" sahut Xujie sambil berlari kedapur sendirian. "Kamu tunggu saja diruang makan!" teriak Xujie sambil berlari dan tersenyum lebar.

Guo Jia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Guo Jia berpikir, Xujie sudah sedikit berubah dan dia sering tersenyum sekarang ini. Tapi, dia tetap polos dan tidak begitu tau dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan. Dia ingat Xun Yu menyarankannya untuk mengajarinya semua itu. Tapi sebenarnya itu sudah memang kemauan Guo Jia sendiri.

-O-

Xujie yang sedang memasak di dapur dan dibantu oleh dayang istana sudah selesai. Xujie membawa mangkuk berisi mie daging, lalu dia meletakkan mie daging itu keatas meja makan. Guo Jia hanya menatap Xujie yang sibuk. Rambutnya diikat ponytail dengan celemek putih menutupi dada sampai pahanya. Xujie tidak sadar kalau dia sedang diperhatikan oleh Guo Jia. Dia kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan yang lain. Saat dia kembali dia membawa ikan rebus dengan sayuran diatasnya ditangan kanannya. Dan di tangan kirinya dia membawa baozi. Lalu dia meletakkan keduanya diatas meja.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal nasi..." lalu Xujie kembali ke dapur.

Guo Jia dari tadi hanya menatapnya. Dia melihat makanan yang dibuat oleh istrinya itu. Semuanya terlihat enak dimata Guo Jia. Guo Jia berpikir kalau dia cepat sekali belajar memasaknya, padahal dia baru belajar, makanannya terlihat enak dan lezat.

Lalu tidak beberapa lama, kemudian Xujie membawa semangkuk nasi dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Nah... Selesai." sahut Xujie sambil mengusap dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat. Lalu dia menatap Guo Jia dengan wajah kaget. "Waaah! Sejak kapan kamu sudah ada disana?!" tanya Xujie yang kaget.

"Er... Kamu tidak sadar? Saya sudah berada dari sini dari tadi..."

"Oh... Kalau begitu. Silakan dimakan!" sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum. "Ah, biar aku ambilkan nasinya." Xujie mengambil mangkuk dan memberi nasi satu sendok besar diatas mangkuk. Lalu dia meletakkannya diatas meja Guo Jia.

"Nah.. Ayo dimakan..."

"Oh.. Ya. Baiklah... Selamat makan." Lalu Guo Jia mengambil lauknya dan memakannya dengan sumpitnya. Lalu Xujie duduk dikursi dan mengambil nasi untuknya.

"Bagaimana?"

"...Enak sekali..."

"..." Xujie menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. "...Cuma itu?"

Guo Jia tertawa. "Sungguh. Makanannya enak sekali. Kamu memang cepat sekali mengertinya..."

Xujie tertawa kecil. "Begitu ya... Senang mendengarnya." sahut Xujie. Lalu mereka berdua pun makan bersama, hanya berdua.

* * *

><p>Malamnya...<p>

Xujie menyanggul rambutnya lalu dia membawa handuk dan gaun hanfu putih yang tebal. Dan dia memasuki kamar mandi air panas yang kecil.

"Phew... Hangatnya~" ucap Xujie sambil merasakan airnya yang hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Lalu Xujie melihat sekitar. Tempat pemandian air panasnya kecil seperti kolam dan tidak dalam. Dan kamar mandinya tidak terlalu sempit yang terbuat dari kayu. Tentunya...

Setelah beberapa menit Xujie selesai mandi dan keluar dari tempat pemandian tersebut. Dia mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk lalu memasang gaun hanfu putih.

Setelah itu, Xujie masuk ke kamarnya.

"Eh?" ucap Xujie bingung. Dia melihat Guo Jia yang tertidur dikasurnya. "...Kenapa... Guo Jia berada dikamarku..." ucap Xujie dengan nada datar.

Guo Jia membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Xujie. Lalu dia membuka kedua matanya. "Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu, istriku. Kita 'kan sudah menikah. Kenapa harus tidur berpisah 'kan?"

"Eh? Manor Guo Jia... hanya punya satu kamar? Makanya kita tidur berdua...?" tanya Xujie lagi.

"Tidak. Sudah saya bilang, kita sudah menikah jadi kita tidur berdua..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"...oh(?)" Xujie tidak memperdulikan itu dan dia duduk dimeja rias dan melepas rambutnya. Lalu, sedikit gugup Xujie tidur disampingnya. "Um... Apa lilinnya aku matikan sekarang?"

"Ya..."

Lalu Xujie meniup lilinnya dan kamarnya menjadi gelap. Xujie tidak bisa tidur dan tidak merasa enak tidur dengan orang yang dicintainya pada pertama kalinya. Dia begitu gugup, lalu dia tidur menyamping, tidak menghadap kearahnya.

Lalu, Guo Jia mendekapnya dari belakang. "Kyaa! G-Guo Jia. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Xujie panik. Guo Jia tidak menjawab dan dia menenggelamkan wajahnya kebelakang rambutnya, atau lebih tepatnya dibelakang lehernya. Lalu dia mengecup lehernya itu. "Uhh...! Guo Jia..."

"... Nah, sekarang saatnya saya memakanmu..." bisiknya ke telinganya.

"...Eh? Eh? T-Tadi kan sudah makan... K-Kalau masih lapar kalau begitu aku bawakan makanan!" bentak Xujie panik.

"Tidak perlu..." Lalu, Guo Jia berada diatas tubuh Xujie.

"Xujie..."

"Eh? Y-Ya?"

"Maukah kamu menjadi milikku?"

"A-apa yang kamu bicarakan?! A-aku 'kan sudah menjadi istrimu. Jadi aku sudah menjadi milikmu..." sahut Xujie sambil membuang muka.

"Begitu..." Lalu Guo Jia menurunkan kepalanya ke lehernya.

"A-A-Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Kamu akan tau nanti..." Lalu dia mengecup lehernya lagi.

"Ahh! G-Guo Jia... H-hentikan..." Xujie menutup kedua matanya dengan erat.

Lalu Guo Jia menyentuh kedua pipinya lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Mmmhh...?!" Mendengarnya merintih seperti itu, membuat Guo Jia ingin melakukannya lebih dari itu. Karena itu, Guo Jia mendalamkan ciumannya. "...mmhh...!"

Lalu Guo Jia melepasnya. Nafas Xujie sesak dan dia mengarahkan kepalanya kesamping. "Bibirmu lembut sekali..." puji Guo Jia sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"...H-Hentikan... Nafasku jadi sesak..."

"Tidak perlu takut... Malam ini, saya akan membuatmu menjadi milik saya..." sahutnya sambil mencium dahinya.

"... 'kan sudah kubilang. Aku sudah jadi istrimu jadi aku sudah jadi milikmu! Terus kenapa kamu la-... Mmhh..!" Guo Jia langsung mengecup bibirnya lagi. Xujie menutup matanya dengan erat dan memegang kedua bahu Guo Jia.

* * *

><p>Author : Sudah cukup NORMAL! Kamu bakalan naikin rating tau! CUKUP SUDAHHH!<p>

Normal : Aku mengerti. Kata Normal sambil berhenti mengetik.

Author : Emangnya kamu siapa?! Misaka 10032 apa?! Yare yare... *facepalm*

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **...Review onegaishimasu... Mohon jangan benci dengan aku karena aku membuat scene ini... Q_Q *duduk disudut sambil garuk-garuk dinding*


	7. Forever is Impossible

**A/N : **...Nyanpasu, minna. Etto, selamat datang di chapter 7. Dan, maaf bagi yang masih _innocent _yang membaca chapter sebelumnya membuat pembaca gak review chapter sebelumnya. Gomen nasai... Dan juga, aku juga senang reviewer yang sudah mereview, arigatou~ (=w=)

Njaa, aku balas review dulu~

**-crossmix-**

Oho? Kita lihat saja di chapter ini apakah Xujie trauma atau apa? XD  
>Teehee, senang mendengarnya! Yokatta desu! Arigatou~ :3<p>

**-lol-**

Hm... yang iri ya. Ah, mari kita tanya dengan Zhang Liao, karena dia ada hubungannya dengan Xujie! XD  
>Author Blossom: Ehem, mari kita mulai wawancaranya...<br>Zhang Liao : Tidak sama sekali...  
>Author Blossom: WOI! Aku belum nanya!<br>Zhang Liao : Saya sudah tau Author-sama... Saya udah baca dari atas...  
>Author Blossom : ... *straight face*<br>Author Scarlet : A-Anyway, makasih banyak ya lol-san! :3

**-Anon-**

Setuju! Aku pengen tendang Dong Zhuo untuk gak jadiin Playable Character! Mending jadiin aja Xujie jadi Playable Character!  
>Guo Jia : SAYA SANGAT SETUJU!<br>Xujie : WAAAAH! *kaget tingkat akhirat*  
>Author Scarlet : Lu OOC banget teriak kayak orang gila, lu bikin Xujie kaget tuh! *falcon puch*<br>Guo Jia : Ugh! Maaf Author-sama...  
>Author Scarlet : Bukan ke gue!<br>Guo Jia : Ah, benar juga. Saya minta maaf, Xujie... Lho? Xujie...?  
>Xujie : ... *poker face*<br>Author Scarlet : Pingsan nih cewek... Arigatou Anon-san!

**-Just Stalker-**

Bukan kok! Ini rating gak bakalan dinaikin! Kalau mau lemon tunggu saya 3 tahun lagi... XD  
>Xujie : JANGAN BERANI BUAT!<br>Author : Aku cuma bercanda! Oh, mimisan ya? Ini tissue... :3, Arigatou Stalker-san!

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Dynasty Warriors, because it belongs to KOEI. I own my OC only.

**Warning : **Maaf jika ada Typo, OOC, atau bla bla bla. Masih bersama dengan Normal POV.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 : Forever is Impossible<br>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada pagi yang dingin karena masih musim dingin. Xujie membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya masih kabur, lalu dia mengucek matanya. Tubuhnya terasa berat karena Guo Jia memeluknya. Dagunya berisitirahat diatas kepala Xujie dan tangannya melingkari tubuh Xujie. Xujie kaget dengan posisinya sekarang ini. Tapi, entah kenapa dia tersenyum kecil pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan pelan, dia beranjak dari kasurnya. Lalu Xujie sadar gaunnya hampir terbuka, Xujie panik dan langsung mengeratkan gaunnya itu. Dia ingat kalau tadi malam Guo Jia-

'Aaaah! Jangan diingat lagi! Jangan diingat lagi!' bentak Xujie dalam hatinya sambil menggoyangkan kedua tinjunya keatas kebawah. Mukanya memerah karena ingat dengan... itu.

Lalu Xujie langsung bergegas ke pemandian air panas dengan membawa hanfu baru dan handuk karena takut Guo Jia bangun dan menggoda Xujie lagi.

-OvO-

Xujie termenung saat dia berendam.

"... Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..." gumam Xujie dengan nada datar. "...Dia menyentuhku... Huuuuh..." Xujie mengacak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia bukannya kesal karena Guo Jia melakukan itu, tapi dia kesal karena TIDAK MENGERTI kenapa Guo Jia melakukannya. Lalu dia ingat sewaktu Guo Jia mengecup bibirnya. Lalu Xujie menyentuh bibirnya dengan jarinya. "...Tapi, ada apa dengan perasaan ini... Seperti... Senang...?" Pipi Xujie terasa panas, lalu karena malu dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Setelah selesai mandi, Xujie mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk lalu memasang hanfu baru dan mengeratkan ikatannya.

Lalu, dengan pelan Xujie membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia memasukkan kepalanya dulu, memastikan kalau Guo Jia sudah bangun atau belum. Dan ternyata dia belum bangun. Dengan perlahan, Xujie berjalan ke meja rias dan menyisir rambutnya yang basah.

Di cermin, Xujie menyisir rambutnya. Lalu raut wajah Xujie yang terasa tenang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kaget. Karena dia melihat Guo Jia berada di belakangnya. Dia sudah bangun.

"..." Raut wajah Xujie tidak berubah.

"Selamat pagi, Xujie..." sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum lebar.

"... P-Pa...gi..." ucap Xujie pelan dan gugup.

"Hm? Ada apa denganmu?" Guo Jia lalu mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Eeek!"

"...Apa saya terlalu kasar tadi malam?"

"E-eh?! A-Apa? Me-memangnya apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Haha..." sahut Xujie pura-pura tidak tau sambil memalingkan wajah. "Tolong lepaskan..." sahut Xujie sambil memegang lengannya yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Tidak..." sahut Guo Jia singkat. Lalu Guo Jia mencium rambutnya. Xujie takut bergerak dan mencari cara supaya bisa menjauh dari godaannya. Tapi, Xujie tidak sempat bergerak karena Guo Jia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke rambutnya. Guo Jia mencium keharuman Xujie.

"G-Guo Jia. Sudah hentikan...!" bentak Xujie panik.

"Kamu harum sekali membuat saya sangat tenang..."

"Tapi kenapa kamu bernafas terengah-engah?!" bentaknya lagi.

"Katakan... apa saya terlalu kasar?" tanya Guo Jia yang mulai serius.

Sifat Guo Jia yang serius itu membuat Xujie semakin takut. "... Aku... tidak tau... Aku tidak mengerti..." gumam Xujie, tapi bisa didengar oleh Guo Jia. "...T-Tapi... yang aku rasakan sekarang ini... aku merasa... se..senang..." gumam Xujie lagi.

Guo Jia tersenyum. "Begitu? Syukurlah..." Lalu Guo Jia mencium kepalanya.

"... a-anu... Lebih baik kamu mandi sekarang. Aku mau siapkan makan pagi..."

"Ya, baiklah..." sahut Guo Jia sambil melepas pelukannya, lalu dia mengelus kepala Xujie dan pergi ke pemadian air panas.

* * *

><p>Mereka pun makan bersama. Xujie yang membuat makan pagi dan dibantu oleh para dayang. Setelah mereka makan, Xujie mengajak Guo Jia ke taman lagi. Xujie memainkan siternya lagi sambil bernyanyi.<p>

"..." Guo Jia hanya menatapnya saat memainkan siter. Dia hanya memasang tampang lurus, tidak tersenyum.

"Um... Guo Jia?" Xujie berhenti memetik siternya.

"Oh... Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Guo Jia yang sadar dari lamunannya.

"Bukan 'ada apa' Guo Jia. Apa ada yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Xujie dengan wajah cemas.

"Tidak... Bukan apa-apa..." sahutnya sambil tersenyum. Tapi, raut wajah Xujie tidak berubah. Melihat Xujie seperti membuat Guo Jia terpaksa mengatakannya. Guo Jia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membuat Xujie khawatir dengannya.

"Lebih baik Guo Jia katakan sekarang. Kemarin kamu bilang kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu dipikiranmu, kamu harus mengatakannya padaku supaya kamu merasa lebih baik..."

"...Ya." Guo Jia menarik napas panjang. "Apa benar... kalau saya tidak kasar padamu... karena tadi malam..."

Muka Xujie langsung memerah, lalu dia membuang muka. "Sungguh, kamu tidak kasar kok... Entah kenapa aku... senang... Hanya itu yang kurasakan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan ... waktu itu..." sahut Xujie pelan.

"Apa benar? Kamu tidak berbohong 'kan?"

"Kalau aku tidak suka, pasti akan aku katakan..."

Guo Jia tertawa kecil.

"Um... Guo Jia. Aku ingin tau soal-... um..."

"Hm? Soal apa?"

"Tentang... sewaktu kamu sebelum masuk Wei... Masa lalu kamu gitu... Soalnya aku tidak begitu tau tentang kamu... Makanya... Aku ingin tau tentangmu lebih dalam lagi..." sahutnya sambil melihat kebawah.

Guo Jia tersenyum. "Benar juga... Kamu sudah menceritakan tentangmu. Jadi, agar adil, akan saya ceritakan..."

Xujie mengangguk dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Sewaktu saya masih remaja, kedua orang tua saya... meninggal karena perang..."

"Eh... M-Maaf..."

Guo Jia tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa... Itu sudah menjadi takdir..."

Xujie tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu, saya dimasukkan ke rumah panti asuhan. Kau tau tidak? Dulu saya itu pendiam seperti kamu lho..."

"Eh? S-Seperti aku? Apa benar aku pendiam?" tanya Xujie sambil menunjuk dirinya dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya... Sampai saya dewasa, saya pun belajar dan belajar. Setelah itu berkeliling dan akhirnya saya bergabung dengan Yuan Shao..." Lanjut Guo Jia. "Tapi, setelah mengetahui Tuan Cao Cao adalah teman Yuan Shao. Saya jadi tertarik dan bergabung dengan Cao Cao, karena saya merasa ambisinya Yuan Shao jauh berbeda dengan Cao Cao."

"... Sebelum aku bergabung dengan Wei. Apa saja yang kamu lakukan?"

"Yah, seperti yang dilakukan seorang strategi biasanya."

"Aku merasa ada hal yang selain itu..." sahut Xujie sambil memasang wajah curiga. Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya.

"Jujur... Saya sering menggoda para jendral dan para dayang." sahutnya sambil tersenyum tapi dia merasa bersalah.

Xujie menggembungkan pipinya. "Jadi... aku bukan yang pertama..."

"Bukan kok... Saya tidak sampai sejauh itu." hibur Guo Jia, tapi itu memang benar. "Bagi saya, kamu adalah wanita pertama yang saya cintai. Saya merasakan ada yang berbeda daripada wanita lain. Karena itulah..."

"Berbeda?" Xujie memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya..." Guo Jia mengangguk.

"..." Xujie menatap ke depan, berpikir apa yang 'berbeda' dari dirinya. "Apanya..." gumam Xujie dengan nada datar dan wajah datar.

Guo Jia tertawa. "Jujur saja, saya merasa lebih senang berada disisimu daripada dengan wanita lain..."

Muka Xujie semakin memerah, tapi dia membuang muka. "S-sebenarnya... a..aku juga..." Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya, dia merasa senang apa yang yang barusan didengarnya. Lalu Guo Jia meletakkan tangannya disekitar belakang bahunya, membuatnya lebih dekat dengannya.

"Saya akhirnya menemukan kamu, Xujie... Tempat yang tepat dan membahagiakan untuk saya..." sahutnya dengan lembut sambil meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Xujie.

Xujie tersenyum kecil.

_Even if someone calls you a liar,_  
><em>Even if you hate yourself,<em>  
><em>I'll be by your side.<br>_

"Hm? Apa itu lirik yang ditulis Nona Cai Wenji?"

Xujie menggeleng pelan. "Entah kenapa kata-kata itu muncul dikepalaku... Aku merasa seperti itu ..." ucap Xujie sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Guo Jia ikut tersenyum. "...Terim kasih..." gumam Guo Jia sambil memeluknya.

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu ... Selama aku bersama Guo Jia, aku tidak merasa kesepian..." sahut Xujie sambil menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Guo Jia mengelus rambutnya yang halus itu.

"Guo Jia..."

"Hm...?"

"Apa kita... akan selalu bersama selamanya...?"

"..."

'Selamanya', kata-kata yang tidak mungkin. Tapi, Guo Jia memang ingin sekali bersamanya selamanya. Tapi, manusia hidup didunia ini hanya sementara. Dia merasa tidak mungkin kalau mereka akan terus hidup selamanya dan mati bersama dengannya.

"Ya..."

Guo Jia belum tau kalau Xujie hidup abadi, karena kupu-kupu miliknya yang berubah menjadi berwarna putih. Guo Jia tidak sadar dan melihat kalungnya berwarna biru. Hanya Xujie, Lu Chuo Kuo dan Dewa yang tau tentang diri Xujie yang sebenarnya. Xujie ingin sekali mengatakan yang sebenarnya tapi dia tidak ingin Guo Jia berpikir banyak.

Dan Xujie sadar kalau sebenarnya mereka tidak akan bersama selamanya. Dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau dia tidak sendiri, hanya mulai sekarang. Berpikir seperti itu membuatnya ingin menangis. Airmata keluar dari kedua matanya, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Dia menahan isakan tangisnya tapi tidak bisa dan membuat Guo Jia memdengarnya.

"Xujie..." Guo Jia meyentuh kedua pipinya. Xujie masih menangis, airmatanya tidak berhenti keluar dan dia menangis sangat keras. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Melihatnya seperti ini, membuatnya ikut sedih. Guo Jia menghapus membuka telapak tangannya dan menghapus airmatanya. Lalu dia mencium airmatanya yang tersisa dimatanya membuatnya airmatanya terus mengalir. "Xujie..." sahut Guo Jia lagi.

"M-maaf...Aku...Aku... tidak bisa menahannya... Aku..." sahut Xujie sambil terisak.

"Sudahlah... Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau tidak sendiri, Xujie..." sahut Guo Jia sambil memeluknya erat. Xujie masih menangis dan membuat baju Guo Jia basah karena airmatanya. Airmata Guo Jia mengalir dari sebelah mata kanannya yang tertutup dengan rambut pirangnya itu. Guo Jia menenggelamkan wajahnya keatas rambutnya. Xujie memeluknya erat, dia merasa bersalah karena telah mengatakan itu padanya. Memastikan kalau mereka akan selalu bersama selamanya. Tapi, Dewa memutuskan Xujie untuk sendirian didunia bila akhir dunia sudah berakhir dan semua umat manusia berada disurga sedangkan dia tidak.

Xujie sangat memimpikan surga karena disanalah tempat yang sangat membahagiakan dan abadi disana. Tidak ada penyesalan, tidak ada kesedihan disana. Dia ingin hidup disana selamanya bersama Guo Jia nantinya. Tapi, tidak mungkin. Karena Xujie hidup abadi dan dibiarkan didunia. Dia akan sendirian tanpa seorang pun yang menemaninya.

Karena itulah, dia tidak ingin, dia benci hidup sendirian diselimuti dengan kesepian.

-OoO-

Xujie berhenti menangis, tapi dia masih terisak. Xujie masih memeluk Guo Jia, dia merengangkan genggamannya. Guo Jia hanya mengelus rambutnya dan mengistirahatkan dagunya diatas kepala Xujie.

Lalu Xujie melepas pelukannya. "Xujie...?"

"..." Poninya menutup matanya, Guo Jia tidak bisa melihat matanya, membaca pikirannya lewat matanya. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu..." sahut Xujie pelan, suaranya yang kecil tapi bisa didengar oleh Guo Jia.

"... Xujie. Kita tidak bisa melawan takdir... Saya tau takdir memang kejam, tapi kita harus menerimanya. Tapi, saya yakin... Kita akan bersatu lagi disurga..."

Xujie menatap Guo Jia. Guo Jia tersenyum, senyum untuk menenangkannya. Xujie mengangguk pelan. Didalam pikiran Xujie, dia masih tidak terima. Dia masih menyalahkan Dewa karena membuat mereka akan terpisah nantinya. Dia benci dengan takdir. Yang hanya dia inginkan hanyalah bersama dengannya. Hanya itu...

Guo Jia mengelus poninya dan mencium dahinya. Airmata Xujie keluar lagi, tapi dia tidak menangis terisak. Xujie menutup matanya dan memegang bajunya erat.

Setelah itu, Guo Jia menatap Xujie. Xujie mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Guo Jia. Xujie berusaha melupakan semua itu dan memikirkan yang sekarang, bukan yang akan datang, masa depan Xujie yang menyakitkan.

"Guo Jia..."

"Hm?"

Xujie memegang bahunya dan mencium pipi Guo Jia. Guo Jia terkejut. Sebelumnya, Xujie belum pernah mencium Guo Jia. Karena dia tidak berani melakukannya. Setelah itu, Xujie melepasnya dan mengisitirahatkan kepalanya didadanya. "S-sebelumnya... Aku belum pernah mencium Guo Jia 'kan? Karena itu, aku..." gumam Xujie.

Guo Jia tersenyum. "Mau saya ajarkan?"

Xujie hanya tertawa kecil. "...Aku tidak keberatan..." Guo Jia tertawa mendengar jawabannya. "K-kan... Itu kan pertama kalinya aku mencium kamu... M-Makanya..." sahut Xujie sambil menundakkan kepala sambil tersipu.

Guo Jia memegang kepalanya dan meletakkan dahinya di dahi Xujie. Muka Xujie memerah, dia menahan rasa takutnya itu. Lalu dia memejam matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak mereka semakin pendek. Tubuh Xujie bergematar karena takut membuat gerakan yang salah. Dan akhirnya, jarak diantara mereka tidak ada lagi. Xujie memegang bajunya dan Guo Jia memegang belakang kepalanya dan punggungnya.

Setelah tidak lama kemudian, Xujie melepasnya. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah seperti tomat didadanya. Guo Jia tertawa dan mengelus rambutnya. "Xujie... Bagaimana kalau kita keliling desa?"

"U-um... Baiklah..." jawab Xujie mengangguk dan masih tersipu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Feels... Ah, ma ii. Semua bonus chaptersnya itu nggak humor semua. Ada dramanya kok. Dan ROMANCE tentunya.

Oh ya, setelah chapter ini. Dimulai lah chapter 21 dari The Blue Butterfly. Okay, REVIEW PLEASE? Pretty please? Pwease!


	8. I'm curious!

**A/N : **Yooo, minna! Selamat datang di chapter 8! Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin author katakan. Chapter ini dimlai setelah chapte 24! Dan juga satu lagi pengumuman, The Blue Butterfly - Special Edition - kemungkinan hanya sampai 10 chapter. Setelah itu, aku lanjutkan The Blue Butterfly : The Child of Destiny. Dan setelah tamat The Blue Butterfly : The Child of Destiny, aku akan buat fic baru tentang XujiexGuo Jia lagi yang versi modern! XD

Sedikit spoiler, cerita itu nantinya akan banyak FEELS alias Drama, dan tentunya ada ROMANCE. Wahahaha! Soalnya mereka SO CUTE TOGETHER! (muji diri atau apaan nih?!)

Yoshi! Aku balas reviewnya dulu!

**-KuroragiUum-**

Author Scarlet n Blossom : Bon? o.O  
>Author Blossom : Are? Scarlet-kun juga gak tau ya? ._.<br>Author Scarlet : Uh-huh. Aku juga gak tau apa itu bon-apalah itu ... -,-  
>Author Blossom : Maksudnya 16.5 ya? XD<br>Author Scarlet : Mungkin saja... O_O  
>Author Blossom : Hm.. lebih banyakin bon-nya? Err... Baiklah... XD<br>Author Scarlet : Thanks, Senpai! :)

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Author Blossom : Waah! Wa-chan penasaran dengan lagunya ya? Senang mendengarnya! Saat ini nee-chan kecanduan sama lagu EGOIST! Terutama lagu favorit nee-chan adalah The Everlasting Guilty Crown, Departures, Kimi Sora Kiseki, Euterpes, Namae no Nai Kaibutsu, Planetes, My Dearest, Ame Kimi wo Tsurete, All Alone with You, Lovestruck, Suki to Iwareta Hi, Kono Sekai de Mitsuketa mono! :3  
>Author Scarlet : Malah kesebut semua lagu EGOIST... Ah masih ada 2 lagi. Tapi durasinya lebih dari 2 menit saja. Yaitu Genzai no Tomoshibi dan The 100 Events Surrounding Love... :)<br>Author Blossom : Haha, tapi jangan sampai memaksakan diri buat download semua lagu itu. Anyway, thank you Wa-chan! :3

**Disclaimer : **Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI.

**Warning : **Maaf kalau ada OOC, saya gak niat buat OOC. Dan Typo, fanservice de el el... Dan sekarang Author Blossom yang jadi Narator dan Author Scarlet jadi Author. Ya, harusnya dari chapter 1 aku kasih tau... ._.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 : I'm curious!<strong>

.

.

.

Masih bersama musim salju! Setelah beberapa lama mereka menghabiskan waktu di manor milik Guo Jia, maaf saya malas menghitung. Mereka sudah kembali ke Xu Chang dan banyak hal yang terjadi. Kemarin, Yuan Xi datang sendirian ke Xu Chang untuk membawa Zhen Ji kembali, tapi dia gagal dan langsung dieksekusi. Karena dia sudah hampir membunuh Xujie yang berusaha mengikutinya waktu itu. Tapi, beruntungnya karena ada kalungnya yang ajaib itu. Xujie masih hidup. Tapi, sekarang kita tidak membahas soal itu. Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi...

Karena sebentar lagi akan ada perang di Nanpi. Semua jendral terlihat sangat sibuk, ya memang. Tapi, hanya Xujie yang tidak terlihat sibuk. Dia keliling disetiap koridor sambil melihat para jendral yang sedang mempersiapkan pasukan mereka.

Xujie menghela napas panjang. " Bagaimana caranya ya... " gumam Xujie sambil melipat tangannya.

Ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya Xujie pikirkan? Oke, FLASHBACK lagi!

* * *

><p><em>" Zhen? Kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Cao Pi dengan wajah cemas.<em>

_" Aku tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya stres karena Yuan Xi datang kesini... " kata Zhen Ji sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahinya. " Bahkan dia hampir membunuh Nona Mei Xujie. "_

_"... Tidak usah khawatir. Aku yakin Guo Jia pasti akan menjaganya... " sahut Cao Pi sambil menyentuh bahunya. Zhen Ji tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk._

_Lalu Guo Jia datang dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. " Xujie sudah sadar. Dan dia baik-baik saja..." kata Guo Jia._

_Zhen Ji membalikkan badannya. " Nona Mei Xujie sudah sadar? Syukurlah ... " sahut Zhen Ji sambil menghela napas lega. " Apa aku boleh melihat keadaannya? " tanya Zhen Ji._

_"Tentu ... " sahut Guo Jia sambil mengangguk._

_-OvO-_

_Pintunya dibuka oleh Guo Jia, lalu Zhen Ji masuk ke kamarnya. Guo Jia pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Lalu, Zhen Ji melihat Xujie yang tertidur di kasurnya. " Ah, dia tidur... " sahut Zhen Ji sambil mendekat. Lalu Zhen Ji menatapnya. " Sepertinya Nona Mei Xujie sudah sembuh total. Kulitnya tidak terlihat pucat sama sekali... "_

_" ...uh... " Xujie membuka matanya secara perlahan._

_" Ah. Nona Mei Xujie... "_

_" Eh, Nona Zhen Ji? Kenapa... Nona disini? " tanya Xujie sambil duduk._

_" Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu ..."_

_" B-begitu ya ..."_

_"... Nona Mei Xujie... Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku. Harusnya aku tidak berada disini, dan membuat Nona terluka seperti ini... Ini salahku... "_

_" E-EH?! B-bukan! Ini bukan salah Nona Zhen Ji! Kalau Nona Zhen Ji tidak disini, bagaimana dengan Tuan Cao Pi? Nona seharusnya senang sudah datang disini, Nona diterima disini. Dan lagipula, aku sudah sembuh kok... " hibur Xujie._

_" ... " Zhen Ji menatap Xujie, Xujie pun tersenyum Lalu Zhen Ji ikut tersenyum. " Terima kasih, Nona Mei Xujie ..."_

_Xujie mengangguk. " Ah, Nona Zhen Ji panggil aku Xujie saja. Aku merasa tidak enak kalau aku dipanggil Nona ... " sahut Xujie sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya._

_Zhen Ji tersenyum. " Baiklah, Nona Xujie ... "_

_" Ekh... " ' Uh, padahal sudah kbilang tidak pakai Nona... Ah, ya sudahlah...' kata Xujie dalam pikirannya. Lalu Xujie tersenyum kecil._

_" Lebih baik, Nona Xujie istirahat. " sahut Zhen Ji sambil menidurkan Xujie. Author malah berpikir kalau Zhen Ji ibunya Xujie... -_-_

_" Ah, iya ... " Lalu Zhen Ji pun pergi. Tapi ... " Uhh... " Zhen Ji memegang perutnya erat._

_" N-Nona Zhen Ji? " kata Xujie cemas dan kembali duduk._

_" M-Maaf... Aku baik-baik sa-... Aaaah! " Zhen Ji terjatuh ke lantai dan masih memegang perutnya. Xujie panik dan mendekati Zhen Ji._

_" Nona Zhen Ji? Nona tidak apa-apa?! "_

_Zhen Ji tidak bisa menjawab Xujie dan dia masih memegang perutnya. Xujie panik dan langsung keluar mencari Cao Pi.  
><em>

_Lalu Xujie menemukan Cao Pi yang berbicara dengan Guo Jia. " Tuan Cao Pi! Nona Zhen Ji... Dia ... " bentak Xujie panik dengan sangat cemas._

_Kedua mata Cao Pi membesar dan langsung pergi ke kamar Xujie._

_" Xujie, apa yang terjadi? " tanya Guo Jia._

_" N-Nona Zhen Ji.. Tiba-tiba dia terjatuh dan memegang perutnya ... dan ... " Xujie memegang kepalanya. Lalu dia menggeleng kepalanya. Lalu Xujie langsung berlari untuk melihat keadaan Zhen Ji._

_" Tunggu! Xujie! " teriak Guo Jia. Xujie berlari sangat cepat, Guo Jia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi._

_Lalu setelah tiba di depan kamarnya. Cao Pi membawa Zhen Ji yang pingsan._

_" Ah, Nona Zhen Ji! "_

_Cao Pi hanya terus berjalan cepat dan membawa Zhen Ji. Xujie berusaha mengejarnya tapi Guo Jia memegang tangannya.  
><em>

_" Guo Jia... "_

_" Tidak usah khawatir, Xujie. Nona Zhen Ji baik-baik saja... " sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.  
><em>

_" ... Kenapa kamu bisa tenang seperti itu sih? " sahut Xujie agak kesal._

_" Sebentar lagi akan ada pemberitahuan dari Tuan Cao Pi ... Berita gembira... "_

_" Berita gembira? Apa itu? Kamu seperti sudah tau dari awal ... " sahut Xujie sambil memasang wajah bingung._

_" Kamu akan tau nanti ... "_

_" Hmph ... Baiklah, kalau Guo Jia berkata begitu. "_

_" Lebih baik kamu kembali tidur. "_

_" Huuh, baiklah ... " sahut Xujie sambil kembali ke kamar. Saat Xujie membuka pintu kamarnya, Xujie ingat sesuatu. " Ah, Guo Jia. Kamu jangan bekerja terlalu keras ya. Dan jangan sampai pulang telat. Nanti kamu kekurangan tidur... " sahut Xujie sambil membalikkan badan.  
><em>

_Guo Jia tersenyum. " Saya mengerti ... Nah, kembalilah ke kamar..." sahut Guo Jia sambil mencium dahinya. Guo Jia selalu mencium dahinya setiap dia pergi._

_Xujie mengangguk dan kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Oke, sekarang pergi bekerja sekarang juga, Guo Jia. SEKARANG._

_Dengan begitu, Guo Jia pun pergi berangkat._

_-OvO-_

_Lalu sorenya ..._

_Xujie keluar dari kamarnya. " Aku tidak bisa tidur ... " Oke, apa boleh buat... Lalu Xujie mendengar 2 dayang istana sedang berbicara, lebih tepatnya nge-gosip.  
><em>

_" Hei, kau tau tidak? Nona Zhen Ji hamil lho! "_

_" Apa?! Beneran?! Pantas saja tadi aku mendengar teriakannya. Saa itu perutnya sakit sewaktu dia mampir melihat keadaan Nona Mei Xujie lho. "_

_" Berbicara soal nona Mei Xujie. Dia sudah sembuh lho. Tapi, kok cepat ya? "_

_" Ah, paling-paling pake obat yang paling mantep... "_

_" ... Cara bicaramu agak lebay deh... "_

_" Berisik lu. Dan juga, aku benar-benar iri dengan Nona Mei Xujie... "_

_" Eh? Kenapa? "_

_" Oh, ayolah! Dia sudah menikah dengan Tuan Guo Jia lho. Sebelumnya Tuan Guo Jia 'kan sering menggoda para dayang... "_

_" Yah, 'kan tidak selamanya Tuan Guo Jia menggoda kita ... "_

_Mendengar itu membuat Xujie kesal. Xujie pun mendekati mereka. Dua orang dayang itu pun kaget melihat Xujie._

_" A-Ah, Nona Mei Xujie~ Nona sudah sembuh ya? "_

_" Aku mendengar semuanya ... " sahut Xujie sambil memberi tatapan yang tajam. Hell yeah, deathglare..._

_" M-Maafkan kami, Nona Mei Xujie! Maafkan kami! " sahut kedua dayang tersebut sambil berkowtow.  
><em>

_Xujie menghela napas panjang. " Angkat kepala kalian. Jadi... Kalian bilang Nona Zhen Ji hamil? "_

_Kedua dayang itu pun berdiri. " Benar Nona. Tuan Cao Pi akan merayakannya nanti malam. "_

_" ... Hamil ... ya ... "_

_Kedua dayang itu memberi hormat. " A-Anu, kami harus kembali bekerja. Permisi... " kedua dayang itu pun pergi._

_Xujie masih berpikir. " Hamil itu 'kan artinya... Nona Zhen Ji akan punya anak ... Bagaimana caranya? "_

_Xujie meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya. " Nona Zhen Ji sudah menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi, aku yang duluan menikah tapi kenapa belum hamil...? Hm... Apa aku harus bertanya dengan Nona Zhen Ji ? Ah, tapi lebih baik jangan ganggu dia. Nona Zhen Ji mungkin masih istirahat... " Xujie menghela napas panjang._

* * *

><p>Begitulah...<p>

Saat ini Xujie duduk di kursi panjang dan menatap pohon yang tertutup salju. Lalu, matanya mengarah ke koridor karena dia melihat Zhen Ji yang sedang berjalan-jalan.

" Nona Zhen Ji! " panggil Xujie.

" Hm? " Xujie pun mendekatinya. " Ada apa, Nona Xujie? "

" Nona Zhen Ji sudah baikan? "

" Ya... Seperti yang nona dengar dari Tuan Cao Pi (sewaktu perayaan)... Saya hamil... " sahut Zhen Ji sambil tersenyum.

" Hamil ... Ah, selamat ya Nona Zhen Ji... "

" Terima kasih ... "

" ... Um, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Bagaimana caranya bisa hamil? " tanya Xujie langsung ke topik.

Zhen Ji menaikkan alisnya dan tertawa kecil. " Nona Xujie tidak tau? Nah, bagaimana kalau saya tanya. Apa Nona Xujie sudah ..." Lalu Zhen Ji berbisik ke telinga Xujie.

Muka Xujie langsung memerah. " I-itu ... um ... "

Zhen Ji tertawa lagi. " Dari reaksi Nona, pasti pernah 'kan?"

" I-Iya... Sekali ... " sahut Xujie sambil melihat kebawah dan mukanya memerah.

" Nah... Begitulah caranya ... "

" EH?! J-Jadi ... Sekarang ini aku ... " Xujie mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang wajah kaget.

" Hm... Sepertinya belum ... Tidak selalu kalau-..."

Author sengaja tidak memperlihatkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" Um ... Apa tidak ada cara selain 'itu' ? "

" Tidak ada ... "

" Eeh?! Apa benar tidak ada? "

Zhen Ji menggeleng kepalanya dan tertawa lagi. " Ah, aku mau menemui Tuan Cao Pi dulu. Semoga berhasil ya, Nona Xujie... " sahut Zhen Ji sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu pergi.

" ... " Xujie menepuk jidatnya. " Apa yang harus kulakukan ... " gumam Xujie.

* * *

><p>Lalu, saat itu. Xujie masih berjalan-jalan dan berpikir. " Pasti ada cara selain 'itu'..."<p>

"Xujie?" sahut Guo Jia yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat Xujie kaget tingkat akhirat.

" KYAAAAA!" Xujie tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan mempersiapkan tinjunya untuk sebuah. FALCON PUNCH...

"X-Xujie?!" Tapi, beruntungnya Guo Jia memegang tinjunya itu membuat gerakan Xujie berhenti.

" Eh?! M-Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memukulmu! Maafkan aku! "

" Ti-tidak masalah... Harusnya saya yang minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu terkejut. Dan, kenapa kamu sering melamun hari ini?" tanya Guo Jia.

" I-itu-..."

"Hei, Master Guo Jia. Sudah saatnya untuk me-..." sahut Jia Xu yang sekarang tiba-tiba datang.

" KYAAAAA! " FALCON KICK...

" UAAAGH! " Tendangan Xujie mengenai Jia Xu dan membuat Jia Xu tertabrak dinding. " UGH!"

" Hwaaa! Tuan Jia Xu! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menendang Tuan! Maaf! "

" Urrgh... Tendanganmu sangat brutal, Nona Mei Xujie... " sahut Jia Xu sambil mengancungka jempolnya.

" Jempol Tuan itu tidak perlu! " bentak Xujie.

Guo Jia hanya sweatdrop melihat Jia Xu yang tepar.

Kau menang Xujie. Dan kau kalah Jia Xu...

* * *

><p>Malamnya ...<p>

Saat itu, Xujie sedang menyisir rambutnya. " Huuh... Bagaimana caranya ... "

Lalu, pintunya terbuka. Guo Jia sudah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya hari ini. " Ah, selamat datang kembali, Guo Jia... "

Guo Jia tersenyum. Lalu dia meletakkan gulungannya di atas meja. Setelah itu dia memeluk Xujie. Guo Jia menenggelamkan wajahnya rambut Xujie, mencium harumnya. Kedua lengan Guo Jia berada di bawah dadanya, Xujie memegang lengannya. " U-Um... Guo Jia... Tadi aku sudah menyiapkan airnya. Kamu bisa langsung mandi... "

"Baiklah ..." Guo Jia pun melepasnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah itu, Xujie pun tidur di atas kasurnya dan masih berpikir mencari cara lain selain melakukan itu. Xujie bukannya ingin, tapi dia ingin tau. " Aaargh, masa bodoh! Masa bodoh! " sahut Xujie kesal sambil menggeleng-gleleng kepalanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Guo Jia selesai mandi. Dia memakai hanfu putih. Rambut pirangnya basah, dada bidangnya terlihat, membuat Xujie masih berpikir tentang itu. Xujie pun tidak tahan dan menanyakannya.

" G-Guo Jia ... " sahut Xujie yang tidur dikasurnya, dia tidur menyamping tapi tidak menatap Guo Jia.

" Hm? "

" A-apa benar ... kalau kita melakukan ... 'itu' ... aku akan ... ha... ham- hamil...? "

Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya. Lalu tidur sebelahnya, dan memeluk Xujie dari belakang dan Guo Jia mencium leher dibagian belakangnya.

" Hwaaahh! G-Guo Jia... " Xujie merintih.

" Kalau kamu penasaran... Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan 'itu' lagi?" tanya Guo Jia dengan nada menggoda.

" T-Tidak! "

" Kenapa? Apa kamu benci melakukan 'itu' dengan saya?" tanya Guo Jia.

" B-Bukan itu... S-soalnya... a-aku malu... dan kenapa aku harus membuka paka-... Aaaahh! " Guo Jia memotong kata-katanya dan mencium telinganya.

" Apa masih ada bagian yang belum saya lihat? "

" T-Tidak ada! H-hentikan...! "

Lalu Guo Jia melepasnya. " Baiklah.. Kalau kamu tidak mau... "

" E-Eh... " Guo Jia pun tidur menyamping tidak menghadap ke arah Xujie.

" G-Guo Jia...? " Guo Jia tidak menjawab dan membuat Xujie merasa bersalah. Xujie dengan gugup mendekati Guo Jia dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Guo Jia. " Maaf ... Aku bukannya tidak suka ... Aku hanya gugup ... " gumam Xujie.

Lalu Guo Jia menghadap ke Xujie. " Kamu tidak perlu gugup Xujie. Kamu adalah milik saya, dan hanya saya yang akan membuatmu jadi milik saya. Saya tidak akan menyakitimu karena saya sangat mencintaimu Xujie ... " sahut Guo Jia sambil memeluknya.

" ...um. " Xujie tersenyum kecil.

Lalu Guo Jia menyentuh dagunya dan mencium bibir Xujie. " Mmhh... " Lalu, Guo Jia membuka ikatan gaunnya Xujie. Lalu setelah itu, Guo Jia melepasnya. Guo Jia tersenyum melihat Xujie yang mukanya merona merah.

" Kamu sudah siap? " tanya Guo Jia dengan nada menggoda.

Xujie hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia menutup matanya erat dan memegang bahu Guo Jia.

.

Author Blossom : Dada bidang... Fangirls coming... -_- Dan, Scarlet-kun! Kenapa ada scene itu lagi?!

Author Scarlet : Oh, ayolah, Blossom. Ini yang terakhir kalinya. Oke?

Author Blossom : Scarlet-kun baka! Ecchi! Hentai!

Author Scarlet : APA?! Aku saja gak ada baca manga/doujin atau nonton anime ecchi tau! Terutama High School DxD yang ecchi aja gue ogah nontonnya! Aku cuma nonton anime yang hanya sampai segitu saja... Dan baca fic Romance yang hampir ada 'itu'-nya... Dan aku gak bisa nahan baca yang M-nya... Aku menyesal banget... -_-

Author Blossom : Kentanghuan! Maksudku... ketahuan... -_-

Author Scarlet : Aaargh! Sial, yang penting langsung saja! Blossom, lakukan pekerjaanmu!

Author Blossom : Siap, Kapten... Tunggu dulu, ini 'kan udah selesai!

Author Scarlet : Oh iya... Ya udah. Kerja bagus... Sekarang pulanglah...

Author Blossom : ... -_-

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Maaf, minna. Si author gak bisa mengendalikan diri dari pikiran if ya know what i mean... Tapi chapter selanjutnya gak bakalan lagi. AKU MAU TOBAT! -_-

Oke, seperti yang aku katakan tadi. The Blue Butterfly - Special Edition - hanya sampai 10 chapter. Dan sampai bertemu lagi di chapter 9! Oh iya, saya sudah mempublish fic The Blue Butterfly : The Child of Destiny ( udah lama dipublish ) bagi yang udah baca The Blue Butterfly. Mohonbaca The Blue Butterfly : The Child of Destiny ya~ :3

Dan saya mohon reviewnya! ONEGAISHIMASU!


	9. Most Precious Moments

**A/N : **Yahhooo, minna! Udah chapter 9 aja. Rasanya cepat banget, tapi updatenya terasa lama ya... Dan juga gomen bagi yang baca previous chapter... Saya terlalu gila (?) sewaktu mengetiknya. Okay, no more smut! *TEEET!*  
>Smut yaitu hampir sama dengan lemon, tapi lebih lembut dan biasanya melambai-lambai.<br>Apa benar Smut namanya? o_o

Dan maaf kalau pendek. Soalnya bener-bener kehabisan ide. :v

Oke, bacotnya gak perlu! Langsung saja balas review~ XD

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Author Blossom : Lebih buruk daripada Yaoi? Jujur saja ya Wa-chuan.  
>Author Scarlet : ( ...-chuan?)<br>Author Blossom : Nee-chan lebih baik nonton anime yang bergenre ecchi daripada yang bergenre Yaoi ataupun Yuri. Yaoi dan yuri sangatlah tidak normal. Nee-chan sangat membencinya!  
>Author Scarlet : Setuju banget. Dan tahan amarahmu Blossom. -_-<br>Author Blossom : Gomen, aku hanya sedikit kesal... Even so, thanks udah mereview Wa-chan!  
>Author Scarlet : ( untung aja dia gak ngamuk... )<p>

**-Gianti-Faith-**

Author Scarlet : LMFAO... Kepolosan Gianti-san jadi-... Ehem. Hahaha, seharusnya saya harus bilang dari awal kalau ada smut yah... Yah, anyway makasih udah mereview.

**-KuroragiUum-**

Author Blossom : *down* Scarlet-kun...  
>Author Scarlet : Yeah, yeah. Lain kali gak bakal aku buat deh. Kalau aku udah 18 tahun. Bakal aku buat. Just kidding...<br>Author Blossom : Nah, I doubt it... -_-  
>Author Blossom : Btw, yah. Ada beberapa kesalahan karena aku terlalu cepat mengetiknya jad banyak typo yah. Tapi, masih bisa dimengerti 'kan? Thanks Senpai!<p>

**-crossmix-**

Chapter 7  
>Guo Jia : Kalau saya kasar, Xujie akan berteriak kesakitan... Tapi, sebenarnya saya ingin, karena ingin mendengar teriakan yang manisnya itu...<br>Xujie : ... -_-  
>Author Blossom : ... -_-<br>Author Scarlet : ... -_-  
>Guo Jia : ... Kenapa Author-sama tachi malah diam? Dan Xujie juga... o_o<br>Xujie : ... kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu di depan umum?! *nangis*  
>Guo Jia : Ah, maaf. Saya menyesal, saya tarik kembali kata-kata saya kembali... n_n<br>Xujie : TAPI UDAH TELAT, BAKA!  
>Author Scarlet : *facepalm*<p>

Chapter 8 

Author Scarlet n Blossom : WHUAAAT?! PE-PE-PEES 3?!  
>Author Scarlet : Jiah! Aku juga pengen main PS3! Aku mau main Pers*na 4 Golden, Arena, Ultimate! Dan juga DW8 tentunya, chikusooo!<br>Author Blossom : Berisik, Scarlet-kun! *falcon kick*  
>Author Scarlet : *tepar*<br>Author Blossom : Ehem. Bagian situ? O_o  
>Guo Jia : Oh, saya sudah melihat semua bagiannya! n_n<br>Author Blossom : ... Oi... -_-  
>Xujie : Hwaaa! Jangan kasih tau, BAKA! AHO! *nangis*<br>Guo Jia : Guo Jia : Ah, maaf. Saya menyesal, saya tarik kembali kata-kata saya kembali... n_n  
>Xujie : TAPI UDAH TELAT, BAKA! AHO!<br>Author Blossom : Tsundere ...? -_- Anyway, Thanks crossmix-san! :3

**-Just Stalker-**

Author Scarlet : PS3! Gwaaaaah! *antukin kepala ketanah*  
>Author Blossom : *ignore Scarlet* Mari kita tanya dengan Guo Jia-dono... -_-<br>Guo Jia : Benar, Xujie lah yang pertama! n_n  
>Xujie : J-Jadi ... 16.5 itu maksudnya...! oAo<br>Guo Jia : Benar. n_n  
>Xujie : ... *poker face*<br>Author Blossom : ...Pingsan lagi. Anyway, thanks Stalker-san!

**-lol****-**

Xujie : Guo Jia... menggoda wanita lain di WO3? Namanya Ina dan Xing Cai dari Shu itu...? Q_Q  
>Guo Jia : Er... Itu... ._.<br>Xujie : ... Jadi... aku ini ... *hiks* Hwaaaaa! *nangis sambil kabur* Aku akan membunuhnyaaaa!  
>Guo Jia : Tunggu, Xujie! O_O<br>Author Blossom : Dasar kau... Membuat OC-ku menangis kayak gitu, dan ternyata dia ini TsunYandere ya? -_-?  
>Author Scarlet : Benar, ini salahmu karena juga telah membuatku benci dengan Ina dan Xing Cai ...<br>Guo Jia : *down* Saya benar-benar menyesal...  
>Author Scarlet : Kalau gitu, kejar dia! *tendang Guo Jia* Thanks, lol-san! XD<p>

**-Anon-**

Author Blossom : EXACTLY! Guo Yi adalah anak angkat! Tapi sayangnya, Xujie belum hamil juga... -_-  
>Xujie : ... *gembungin pipi*<br>Guo Jia : Walaupun begitu, saya tetap menikmatinya. Kulitnya yang-...  
>Xujie : DIAM! *lakban mulut Guo Jia*<br>Guo Jia : *mengangguk* n_n  
>Author Scarlet : Benar-benar M alias Masokis ini orang... -_-<br>Author Blossom : Thanks, Anon-san! :3

**Disclaimer : **Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI, I own my OC only. Get it? And songs by EGOIST - "Kono sekai de Mitsuketamono" & "Ame, Kimi wo Tsurete"

**Warning : **Maaf kalau ada TYPO, OOC, atau bla bla bla...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 : Most Precious Moments<strong>

.

.

.

Nah, akhirnya tiba musim semi. Ngomong-ngomong, kok rasanya setiap pembukaan saya terus menyebutin musimnya setiap chapter ya? Ahm, lupakan. Itu tidak begitu penting.

Baiklah, mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Xujie hari ini. Seperti biasa, dia berada di bawah pohon sakura, dia bersandar dan menutup matanya. Rambut panjangnya dilepas sehingga rambutnya menyentuh rumput-rumput, dia memakai hanfu berwarna biru. Dia sedang menyanyi.

_Even though there isn't_  
><em> a single certain thing here<em>  
><em> You gave me strength<em>  
><em> even though a future<em>  
><em> Which the two of us can run towards together<em>  
><em> no longer exists anywhere<em>  
><em> I'll never forget<em>  
><em> your smile<em>  
><em> No matter how much time goes by<em>  
><em> and even if<em>  
><em> You can no longer remember me<em>  
><em> I will never forget<em>  
><em> the beat of your heart<em>  
><em> breath or warmth,<em>  
><em> I won't forget anything<em>

" Ibu! " teriak seorang anak kecil yang berusia 6 tahun. Dia berambut berwarna coklat dan matanya berwarna coklat. Dia berlari menghampiri, Xujie, ibunya.

" Ah, Yi... " Ya, anak itu bernama Guo Yi. Sayangnya, dia itu anak angkat. Guo Jia dan Xujie menemukannya sewaktu perang di Nanpi. Dia hilang ingatan, bahkan dia tidak ingat namanya sendiri. Hampir sama dengan kejadian sewaktu Guo Jia pertama kali bertemu dengan Xujie, tapi Xujie hanya ingat namanya saja.

Dibelakang Yi, Guo Jia berjalan ke arah Xujie. Guo Yi melompat dan memeluk Xujie. Xujie tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala Guo Yi.

" Ibu, aku lapar! "

" Ah, kalau begitu. Ibu ambil sesuatu... "

" Horee! "

Xujie pun berdiri dan pergi mengambil buah persiknya di dapur.

Guo Yi pun duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Lalu dia melihat sekitar taman. Lalu dia melihat pohon yang berdaun hijau. " Ayah. Itu pohon apa? " tanya Yi sambil menunjuk pohon tersebut.

"Itu namanya pohon persik... " jawab Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

" Ooh! Jadi seperti bentuk pohonnya ya! " Guo Yi pun berlari dan medekati pohon itu. " Ah, ada buah persiknya! Ayah, ayo kita ambil! "

" Baiklah ... " Dengan begitu, Guo Jia mendekati pohon persik itu.

" Ayah, biar aku yang mengambilnya! "

" Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, naik ke bahu ayah. "

" Oke! " Dengan begitu, Yi berdiri diatas kedua bahu Guo Jia.

"Uuuukh! Yi tidak bisa mengambilnya! Ayah, lebih tinggi!" teriak Yi yang berusaha mengambil buah persiknya.

"Baiklah." sahut Guo Jia.

Lalu Yi dapat mengambilnya dan memetiknya. "Ah! Dapat!"

"Bagus, Yi!" puji Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

"Heehee! Yi ini hebat!"

Guo Jia pun menurunkan Yi. Lalu, Xujie datang membawa buah persik yang sudah dipotong menjadi beberapa bagian di atas piring.

"Dasar... Buah persik kita 'kan masih banyak. Kalau kamu memanjat kayak gitu. Kamu bisa jatuh lho..." sahut Xujie sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Eh? Sungguh? Hmph... Ibu harusnya ngomong dari awal dong." sahut Yi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya ya... Ibu minta maaf... Nah, lebih baik kita duduk disini saja." sahut Xujie sambil duduk diatas rerumputan hijau. Guo Jia dan Yi pun duduk di depan Xujie.

"Ibu, lalu bagaimana dengan buah persik ini?" sahut Yi sambil memberikan persik yang didapatnya tadi kepada Xujie.

"Ah, lebih baik disimpan saja." sahut Xujie sambil meletakkan buah persik diatas keranjang kecil. "Nih, ibu sudah memotongnya kecil-kecil."

"Waaah!"

Guo Jia dan Yi pun memakan buah persik yang sudah dipotong. Xujie memerhatikan Guo Jia yang sedang memakannya.

"Um... Apa aku memotongnya terlalu besar dan apa buahnya masih segar?" tanya Xujie pada Guo Jia.

Guo Jia tertawa. "Tidak... Buahnya masih segar kok. Dan potongannya sudah pas sekali. Bahkan pas untuk mulut Yi..." sahut Guo Jia sambil mengelus kepala putranya yang sedang memakan buah persik.

"Hmm! Enak!" sahut Yi senang.

Xujie tertawa kecil. " Syukurlah... "

-OvO-

Setelah mereka makan. Guo Yi bermain sendirian. Dia sedang mencabut daun di semak-semak. Sedangkan Xujie bersandar dibawah pohon sakura dan Guo Jia menidurkan kepalanya di paha Xujie dan mereka memerhatikan Yi.

" Guo Jia. "

" Hm? " Guo Jia mengarahkan mata emasnya kearah Xujie.

" Kalau Guo Yi sudah besar nanti, apa dia akan tau tentang kondisiku nanti? "

" Kenapa kamu berkata begitu? "

" Aku hanya ingin tau... "

" ... " Guo Jia kembali menatap Guo Yi. " ... Saya yakin dia pasti tau. "

" ... Bagaimana kalau sekarang? "

" Jangan sekarang. Saya merasa kalau Yi tidak akan mengerti. "

" ... Um, Guo Jia. Kalau... misalnya. Aku bisa menghilangkan keabadianku itu, dan ... aku pergi dari dunia ini duluan ... "

" Xujie, jangan berkata seperti itu. " Guo Jia pun bangun dan duduk di sebelah Xujie.

" 'Kan tidak selamanya aku hidup selamanya 'kan. Karena itu- "

" Ayah! Ibu! " Guo Yi berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah senang. " Ayah. Aku menemukan ini! " sahut Yi sambil memberikan daun yang ada ulatnya.

" Ah, ini ulat. Tapi jangan disentuh! " bentak Xujie sambil membuang daun itu.

" Eeeh? "

" Maaf... Ibu tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu... Maaf ya, Yi... "

" Tidak apa-apa kok, Ibu. Lagian aku tidak suka bentuknya. "

Xujie tersenyum kecil. Lalu Xujie menatap langit yang ternyata mulai mendung. " Ah, kita harus kembali ke dalam. Sebentar lagi akan hujan. "

" Baiklah! " kata Yi berdiri.

Guo Jia berdiri dan membantu Xujie berdiri dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Xujie. Xujie memegang tangannya dan berdiri. Dan mereka pun kembali ke dalam istana.

* * *

><p>Malamnya...<p>

Hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Guo Yi menatap taman dari jendela, hujannya membasahi seluruh permukaan taman. Membasahi daun-daun bunga sakura yang berwarna merah jambu itu.

" ... Dingiiin! " keluh Yi.

" Yi. Kemarilah... " sahut Xujie yang duduk diatas kursi.

Yi pun mendekati Xujie, Xujie menggendongnya dan Yi duduk diatas paha ibunya. Lalu Xujie memegang kedua punggung tangan Yi dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangan Yi.

" ... Tangan ibu hangat sekali! "

Xujie tertawa kecil.

Guo Jia pun duduk dari belakang Xujie dan meletakkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Xujie dari belakang. Xujie mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Guo Jia.

" Kamu tidak keberatan kalau saya ikut bergabung? " tanya Guo Jia tersenyum.

" Tidak sama sekali. " Xujie ikut tersenyum.

" Ayah, ayah. Tangan ibu hangat lho! Padahal hujannya selebat ini, tangan ibu masih hangat! "

" Tentu saja. Dan tidak hanya itu, hatinya juga hangat... "

Muka Xujie merona merah. Xujie tertawa kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadanya.

_Rain suddenly fell,  
>raising up clouds of dust<br>It fell into the town  
>with a loud noise<br>The people without an umbrella  
>jostle about, trying not to get wet<br>The two of us gazed  
>at the crowd of living beings<br>Without any destination  
>where do they go?<em>

_In a corner of this puzzling world,  
>secluded in a tiny tunnel<br>the sigh I breathed is answered with a yawn  
>I held tightly onto your hand<em>

_The world runs on in monochrome_  
><em> Large drops of rain pound the earth<em>  
><em> I want to hear ordinary words<em>  
><em> You who is so stubborn are a coward<em>  
><em> Without knowing how I feel<em>  
><em> hold my hand even tighter<em>

" Ah, ibu sudah menulis liriknya ya? "

Xujie tersenyum. " Iya. "

" Eeeh. Padahal aku juga ingin membuatnya... " sahut Yi.

Xujie tertawa kecil. " Kalau begitu, kita buat bersama lain kali. "

" Hore~! "

Xujie baru sadar dari tadi Guo Jia tidak bicara. " Guo Jia? "

Guo Jia tidak menjawab. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Xujie. Xujie mendengar nafasnya terdengar tenang. " Ah, ayah ketiduran. " sahut Yi.

" Iya... " Yi pun berdiri. Xujie melepas genggaman Guo Jia. " Pasti dia lelah karena banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan... " Xujie pun meletakkan lengan kanannya di sekitar lehernya dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di sekitar pinggangnya. " Uhhh, berat...! "

" I-Ibu... Hati-hati. Ayah bisa jatuh... "

" Iya... Ibu tau ... "

Kedua kaki Xujie bergemtaran karena tubuh Guo Jia yang berat dan lebih tinggi daripadanya. Xujie menatap wajah tidur Guo Jia, Xujie tersenyum. Lalu setelah berada di samping kasur. Dengan hati-hati dan perlahan-lahan, Xujie menidurkan Guo Jia lalu menyelimutinya. Guo Yi tidur di samping ayahnya dan mencium pipi kiri ayahnya.

" Selamat malam, ayah. "

Xujie tersenyum melihat Yi. Setelah itu, Xujie menyelitkan rambutnya kebelakang telingan lalu mencium pipi kanan Guo Jia.

" ... Hm? " Guo Jia membuka matanya.

" Ah! " Xujie kaget dan langsung menjauh. Muka Xujie merona merah, sadar apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Xujie pun membalikkan badannya.

" Ibu kenapa? "

" ... "

Guo Jia hanya tertawa dan dia tau apa yang dilakukan Xujie tadi. " Berbaringlah, Xujie... "

" I-iya... " Xujie mengangguk kepalanya dan tidur di sebelah Yi. Yi tidur ditengah.

" Selamat malam, ibu! " sahut Yi sambil mencium pipi Xujie.

" Ya... Selamat malam, Yi... " lalu Xujie mencium pipi kiri Yi.

Lalu Guo Jia ikut mencium pipi kanan Yi. " Selamat malam, putraku. "

Yi tertawa kecil. Lalu dia menutup matanya. Yi tertidur sangat cepat, mereka tersenyum melihat putranya yang sudah tidur.

" Xujie ... "

" Ya? " Xujie duduk. Guo Jia pun duduk, lalu dia memegang bagian belakang kepalanya dan mencium pipinya. " Selamat malam, istriku ... "

Xujie tersenyum, dia sebenarnya juga ingin menyebutnya 'suamiku' tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya. Tapi dia tetap mencoba. " Se-selamat malam, s-suamiku ... " sahut Xujie pelan dan mukanya memerah.

Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya. Lalu Guo Jia mencium bibirnya, Xujie kaget dan langsung melepasnya. " G-Guo Jia... Kenapa kamu lakukan itu, Yi akan melihat kita. "

" Tidak kok, Yi sudah tertidur. Nah, tidurlah... " sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum dan cukup puas lalu berbaring.

" I-Iya... " Lalu Xujie menatap Yi. ' Yi beneran sudah tidur 'kan? Mungkin sudah... '. Lalu Xujie pun berbaring.

Lalu Xujie menyentuh bibirnya. Xujie pun ingat pada malam pertama mereka sewaktu di manor miliknya.

_' Bibirmu sangat lembut ... ' _sahut Guo Jia waktu itu.

Kedua pipi Xujie langsung memanas, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. 'Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur...' batin Xujie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Haa... Saya benar-benar kehilangan ide. SUNGGUH! Chapter selanjutnya saya juga gak tau apa yang akan terjadi... Hm...

Tapi yang penting, review ONEGAISHIMASU! ONEGAI! :3


	10. -Bonus Chapters-

**A/N : **Yahooo, minna! Akhirnya sampai di chapter 10 alias yang terakhir! Nah, sekarang ini bonusnya lho. Ada 5 bonus chapters! Jadi, mohon dibaca dan direview langsung ya! Review anda sangat membuatku senang banget lho! Oke, mari balas review-nya dulu!

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Author Scarlet : SAUS TARTARUS! Aku belum pernah makan buah persik! Tabetai DESU! "

Author Blossom : Desu (death)? Ah, masa bodoh. Thanks Wa-chan! :3

**-KuroragiUum-**

Author Scarlet : LMFAO, sebenaranya aku juga setuju dengan Blossom. Lebih baik nonton ecchi daripada anime yang bertema yaoi/yuri. Tapi aku gak pernah nonton eechi kayak DxD atau HOTD. Yang gak sengaja hanyalah Baka to Test, Zero no Tsukaima, Rosario + Vampire ... Hanya itu yang aku ingat.

Author Blossom : Wow, Scarlet-kun. Kau sangat jujur...

Author Scarlet : PSHAAAW! Kau pikir aku ini pinkoi apa?! Haha! Arigatou naa Senpai!

**- Guo Jia -**

Xujie : Hm? Reviewer yang satu ini namanya juga Guo Jia... Apa dia dari masa depan?

Guo Jia : ... Entahlah.

Author Scarlet : Hahaha! Guo Yi sang shota polos! Nggak bakalan playboy kayak bapaknya! Zettai ni! Bwahahahaha!

Author Blossom : Gak perlu ketawa...

Guo Jia : Dan jangan anggap saya orang yang cabuk atau semacamnya... -_-

Xujie : Scarlet-sama, kau bilang Guo Jia adalah cabul? Bisakah aku membunuhmu?

Author Scarlet : Glekk, oke. Aku tarik-kata-kataku kembali. Arigatou Guo Jia dari masa depan! Just kiddin'! XD

**-OvO-**

**Disclaimer : **Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI. Get it now?

**Warning : **Maaf kalau ada OOC, Typo, dsb.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter 1 : A loyal horse<strong>

.

.

" Ibu! Itu namanya kuda 'kan? " tanya Yi sambil menarik baju Xujie dan menunjuk seorang jendral yang sedang berpatrol.

" Iya... Kamu ingin naik? " tanya Xujie.

" Iya! Aku pengen naik kuda! "

" Err... baiklah... " sahut Xujie sambil mengangguk. " Hm... Bagaimana kalau Zhong Cheng saja... Tunggu dulu, aku beneran kasih nama buat kuda itu... Apa nama buat kuda itu penting? "

" Itu tergantung... " bisik Guo Jia ke telinganya membuat Xujie kaget tingkat akhirat.

" KYAAAA! " Xujie memegang telinganya karena dia mengira Guo Jia akan menggigit telinganya lagi. " Jangan kagetin aku kayak gitu dong! Dan jangan baca isi hatiku! " bentak Xujie.

" Hm? Tidak, saya tidak baca isi hatimu. Tadi kamu berbicara keras- "

" Aku mengerti! Sekarang diam! " sahut Xujie sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke depan.

" ... " Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya.

" Hahaha! Teriakan ibu lucu sekali...! " sahut Yi sambil tertawa.

" Ah... haha... " Xujie hanya ketawa terpaksa.

Guo Jia pun ikut ketawa membuat Xujie semakin malu tambah kesal. " U-udahan ketawanya! Sekarang ayo kita naik kuda, Yi! "

" Ayah juga! Yuk! " sahut Yi sambil menarik Guo Jia.

" Oh, baiklah. " sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

-O-

" HIEEEH! "

" Ayo, Yi. " sahut Guo Jia.

" Oke! " Guo Yi pun mendekati ayahnya. Lalu, Guo Jia membantu putranya menaiki kuda itu. " Uwaa! I-Ibu juga naik dong! "

" Eh, ya... Baiklah. " Xujie pun menaiki kudanya dan memegang pinggang Yi agar tidak jatuh.

" Heehee! Kalau begitu, ayah juga! "

" Oh, tentu. " Lalu Guo Jia pun duduk dibelakang Xujie, setelah itu Guo Jia memegang pinggang Xujie.

" ... " Muka Xujie merona merah karena dia memegang pinggangnya.

" Baiklah! Ayo jalan, kuda! " sahut Yi sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan wajah senang.

" HIEEEH! " Dengan begitu, kudanya pun berjalan mengelilingi istana Xu Chang.

.

Xujie : Kenapa harus seluruh bagian dalam istana? Lama tau! Apalagi istana Xu Chang sebesar itu!

Author Blossom : Oh? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau keliling kota Xu Chang?

Xujie : Itu malah makin lama! *muncul perempatan merah didahi*

Author Scarlet : Oh ayolah, Xujie. Ini hanya kesempatan terakhirmu untuk menghabiskan waktu terakhirmu dengan mereka.

Author Blossom : Scarlet-kun, kau malah membuat suasananya jadi FEELS...

Xujie : ... *look away sadly*

Author Scarlet : Maaf! Oke, mari kita lanjut!

.

Setelah mengelilingi istana Xu Chang, mereka pun kembali ke taman. Sepanjang jalan tadi, wajah Xujie masih memerah sampai sekarang. Karena dari tadi, Guo Jia memeluknya erat dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke atas rambut Xujie dan merasakan keharumannya.

" Yeee! Kita balik lagi! "

" Oh, ayah lupa. Namanya Zhong Cheng artinya loyal. Ibu yang memberi namanya lho. " sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

" ... Hei! "

" Hm? Kenapa? 'Kan memang kamu yang memberi namanya... " sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

" I-itu... i-iya sih... tapi jangan kasih tau dong! Aku jadi malu! " bentak Xujie.

" Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya menarik kata-kata saya kembali. " sahut Guo Jia.

" Tapi udah telat! "

" Ayah? Ibu? Kalian bertengkar? " tanya Yi.

" Eh? Eh? B-Bukan! Kami nggak bertengkar kok! Bener! " sahut Xujie panik.

" Sungguh? " tanya Yi.

" Iya, sungguh! Bener! " sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum.

" Syukurlah ... " sahut Yi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Xujie menghela napas panjang. Guo Jia dari tadi hanya tersenyum. Nah, itu namanya muka hampa.

.

Guo Jia : Muka hampa?

Author Scarlet : Oi! Kembali bekerja!

Guo Jia : Er... baiklah.

* * *

><p><strong>-OvO-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter 2 : A Small Wound<strong>

.

.

Saat makan malam. Guo Jia memutuskan untuk memasak hari ini.

" Eh? Kamu yang memasak? Tapi kamu 'kan gak pernah masak! Memasak itu tugas istri! " sahut Xujie.

" Sekali-kali boleh 'kan? Dan tidak selalu kalau istri yang memasak, suamimu juga bisa masak kok. " sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

" Tapi kamu 'kan gak pernah masak ... "

" Oh? Nona Mei Xujie meremehkan saya? " sahut Guo Jia sambil mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Xujie. Xujie menjauh beberapa centimeter.

" B-Bukan! Maksudku... um... Aaah! Terserah kamu saja! "

" Ayah? Ibu? Kalian bertengkar lagi? " tanya Yi dengan wajah sedih.

" B-Bukan! Kami tidak bertengkar kok! "

" Apa benar, ayah? " tanya Yi pada Guo Jia.

" Tidak, kami tidak bertengkar. " sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum kearah Yi.

" Tuh 'kan? Kami gak bertengkar... " sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

" Syukurlah ... "

Xujie menghela napas lega. " Kalau begitu, saya ke dapur. Dan mohon tunggu. " sahut Guo Jia dengan gaya butler. Author Scarlet, Author Blossom, dan Xujie sweatdrop.

" Ayah keren! " sahut Guo Yi. " Ya 'kan, Ibu? "

Muka Xujie merona merah. " I-Iya... "

-Didapur-

" Hm ... " Guo Jia melihat kertas yang ternyata ada contekan (?) buat membuat sup daging. " Wortel, daun bawang, daging sapi, dan mie ... Pertama-tama iris wortel dan daun bawang dengan ukuran jari kelingking ... "

.

Author Blossom : Sudah kuduga sebelumnya dia tidak pernah memasak...

Author Scarlet : ADA CONTEKAN! KAU DI EKSEKUSI!

Author Blossom : Gak perlu sampai di eksekusi dasar bodoh! Dan disini gak ada ujian memasak, Scarlet-kun!

Author Scarlet : Oh... Begitu. Oke, lanjut...

Guo Jia : *sweatdrop*

.

Di pintu dapur, Xujie sedang mengintip Guo Jia yang sedang sibuk membaca resepnya. Guo Jia tidak sadar. Author Blossom dan Scarlet sadar, kami pun sweatdrop dan tidak mengatakan apapun dan melanjutkan mengetiknya.

Lalu, Guo Jia mengambil pisau dapur dan memotong daun bawangnya. Saat memotong-motong daun bawangnya, Guo Jia juga memotong jari telunjuknya. Pasti sakit. Maksudku, dia melukai jari telunjuknya dengan tidak sengaja.

" Ugh ... " Guo Jia memegang telunjuknya.

" ...! " Xujie kaget. " G-Guo Jia! Kamu baik-baik saja?! " sahut Xujie panik dan memegang jari telunjuknya itu.

" Eh? Xujie, sejak kapan kamu ada disana? " tanya Guo Jia bingung.

Xujie tidak menjawab dan meletakkan ujung jarinya yang terluka itu kedalam mulut Xujie. Xujie menutup matanya erat.

" ... "

Xujie pun membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan telunjuknya dari mulutnya. " Fuh... Aku harap dengan begini sakitnya akan hilang... " Lalu Xujie manatap Guo Jia. " Eh? Guo... Jia? "

Guo Jia meletakkan telapak tangannya ke wajahnya. " Aaaaah... " Guo Jia menghela napas panjang.

'Apa maksudnya itu?! ' batin Xujie. ' Jangan-jangan makin sakit? ' pikir Xujie lagi. " Eh? Eh? G-Guo Jia? Masih sakit? Uuh... Apa yang harus kulakukan... " sahut Xujie panik.

" Tidak... tidak perlu Xujie... " Guo Jia melepas tangannya dari wajahnya. Wajah Guo Jia memerah. " Saya hanya kaget... Tidak perlu khawatir... "

" ...? " Xujie menatap Guo Jia bingung.

Lalu Guo Jia tersenyum. " Nah, kembalilah ke meja makan. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir dan biar saya mengurusnya... " sahut Guo Jia sambil memegang dagunya dan meletakkan jempolnya di bibir Xujie.

" Eh... Baiklah ... " Dengan begitu, Xujie pun keluar dan kembali ke meja makan. ' Kenapa wajahnya memerah ya...?' pikir Xujie.

* * *

><p><strong>-OvO-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter 3 : Hair<br>**

.

.

Xujie bercermin di depan cerminnya. Dia menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir... tentunya. Lalu dia berpikiran bagaimana kalau rambut pendek.

" Rambut pendek ya... Terasa ringan ... Apa aku harus memotong rambutku supaya ringan ya? Hm... tapi kalau dipotong, paling-paling nanti bakalan tumbuh lagi 'kan? "

Xujie meletakkan telapak tangannya di dagunya. Lalu dia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. " Terlalu panjang ... Panjang sekali ... " Xujie pun berdiri dan mencari sesuatu.

" Ibu? Ibu mencari apa? " tanya Yi.

" Ah, Ibu mau mencari gunting. "

" Biar Yi carikan! "

" Eh? Tidak perlu! " Xujie melarang Yi mencarinya karena gunting itu tajam (pastinya) dan takutnya Yi akan terluka.

Lalu Guo Jia masuk ke kamar. Guo Jia melihat Xujie yang tengah mencari sesuatu.

" Xujie? Kamu mau cari apa? "

" Er... aku mau cari gunting ... "

" Oh, gunting. Guntingnya ada di laci. " sahut Guo Jia sambil mengambil guntingnya di dalam laci.

" Ah, terima kasih. " sahut Xujie sambil mengambil guntingnya dari tangan Guo Jia. Lalu dia duduk di depan meja riasnya dan segera memotong rambutnya.

" Xujie! Jangan! " bentak Guo Jia sambil mendekatinya.

" Eh? " Xujie berhenti dan gak jadi memotong rambutnya sehelai pun. Guo Jia pun mengambil gunting dari tangannya. " G-Guo Jia... Kenapa kau mengambilnya kembali ?"

" Kamu tidak boleh memotong rambutmu... " sahut Guo Jia sambil memasang wajah serius.

" Eh? Kenapa? " tanya Xujie heran.

Lalu Guo Jia menyentuh rambutnya. " Rambutmu sangat halus dan indah. Saya tidak ingin rambut indahmu dipotong. Kamu terlihat lebih cantik dengan rambut panjangmu ini... " sahut Guo Jia sambil mencium rambutnya.

" ... " Muka Xujie merona merah, dia menundukkan kepalanya. " ... B-baiklah. Kalau Guo Jia menyukai rambutku. Aku tidak akan memotongnya... " sahut Xujie pelan.

" Syukurlah... " sahut Guo Jia tersenyum lega dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke rambut Xujie.

" Uwaaa! Guo Jia jangan! Yi melihat kita! " teriak Xujie panik. Yi hanya tersenyum lebar melihat mereka.

" Syukurlah, aku kira ayah dan ibu bertengkar lagi ... " sahut Yi.

" K-Kami tidak pernah bertengkar kok Yi! " sahut Xujie sambil berusaha melepaskan Guo Jia. Tapi Guo Jia mengeratkan pelukannya. " G-Guo Jia! Sudah! Hentikan! " teriak Xujie.

" Maaf, saya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri saya. Keharumanmu menarik saya untuk menciumnya dan membuat saya merasa tenang. " sahut Guo Jia, dia masih mencium kepala Xujie.

" Tapi kenapa nafas kamu terengah-engah?! "

.

Author Blossom : Entah kenapa aku malah membayangkan seekor anjing yang terus menjilat pipi majikannya.

Guo Jia : Saya tau apa yang anda maksud... -_-

Xujie : ...

Author Scarlet : Jujur saja, aku setuju dengan Blossom...

Guo Jia : Saya manusia... dan Xujie adalah istri saya. Mengerti?

Author Blossom : Udah tau dari awal...

Author Scarlet : Iya.

Guo Yi : Kakak Author dan Abang Author bertengkar dengan ayah? Jangan bertengkar! Itu tidak baik!

Author Blossom : *sweatdrop*

Author Scarlet : Nggak, kami nggak bertengkar kok. Nah, kembali bekerja!

* * *

><p><strong>-OvO-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter 4 : Dinner<br>**

**.**

**.**

Pada malam hari, para jendral berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama. Sementara itu, Xujie, Cai Wenji, dan Zhen Ji yang memasak makanannya.

" Um, jadi kita yang memasak makan malamnya? " tanya Xujie.

" Ya. Dan tentunya para dayang ikut membantu. " sahut Zhen Ji.

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan nona Wang Yi? Dia tidak ikut memasak? " tanya Cai Wenji.

Lalu Wang Yi yang numpang lewat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Wang Yi pun mendekati mereka.

.

Author Blossom : Whoa... speaking of a devil...

Wang Yi : Apa artinya itu...?

Author Scarlet : Maksudnya dia menganggap kamu setan... * pasang wajah troll *

Wang Yi : Begitukah? *deathglare*

Author Blossom : TIDAK! Maksudnya panjang umur! Bener!

Wang Yi : Oh... -_-

Author Scarlet : Oke, kembali bekerja!

.

" Ah, nona Wang Yi... "

" Maaf, saya tidak bisa membantu. Soalnya saya tidak bisa memasak... " sahut Wang Yi sambil tersenyum malu.

" O-oh... Tidak apa-apa kok, nona Wang Yi. Kami tidak memaksamu kok. "

" Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, saya kembali... " sahut Wang Yi dan lalu pergi.

" ... Nah, ayo kita mulai memasaknya sekarang. " sahut Zhen Ji.

Xujie dan Cai Wenji mengangguk.

.

Sementara itu ...

" Ayah? Ibu dimana? " tanya Yi pada Guo Jia.

" Ibumu ada di dapur. Tapi sebaiknya kamu disini saja. " sahut Guo Jia.

" Baiklah. "

" Oh. Jadi dia yang Guo Yi ya... " sahut Xu Shu yang datang lalu duduk di sebelah kiri Guo Yi.

" Ya. "

" Ayah siapa dia? "

" Oh, maaf. Seharusnya aku memperkenalkan diriku ya. Namaku Xu Shu, sepertinya kita jarang sekali bertemu walaupun kita sama-sama tinggal di istana. " sahut Xu Shu sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

" Salam kenal, paman Xu Shu! "

" 'Paman', eh? ... T-tidak perlu pakai paman. Itu membuatku terdengar tua... " sahut Xu Shu sambil sweatdrop.

" Eh? Tapi 'kan Paman punya janggut, yah walaupun gak tebal sih. Tapi Paman gak mau dipanggil 'Paman Xu Shu'? " tanya Yi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

" Er... Baiklah... Maksudku boleh saja... "

" Baiklah, Paman Tuan Xu Shu! "

Xu Shu sweatdrop. ' Paman Tuan...? ' pikir Xu Shu. Guo Jia hanya tertawa.

Lalu Cao Pi datang dan duduk disebalah kanan Guo Jia. " Ramai sekali ya ... " sahut Cao Pi.

" Tentu saja ramai. Ini 'kan untuk merayakan istrimu yang mengandung. " sahut Guo Jia.

" Yah ... Hm, Guo Yi juga disini ya... " sahut Cao Pi.

.

Author Scarlet : Tentu saja! Loli and shota sangat kawaii!

Author Blossom : Scarlet-kun lolicon dan... shotacon (?)

Cao Pi : Bisakah aku lanjutkan? -_-

Author Blossom : Oh ya silakan, oh Pangeran Tuan Muda Cao Pi... :P

Cao Pi : ... -_-

.

" Ah, Tuan Cao Pi. Apa kabar! " sahut Yi sambil memberi hormat.

" Oh... Kau anak yang sopan, Guo Yi. " sahut Cao Pi sambil menaikkan alisnya.

" Teehee, terima kasih, Tuan Cao Pi! " sahut Yi tersenyum lebar.

Cao Pi tersenyum.

Lalu para dayang pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dan membawa makanan dan buah-buahan di kedua tangan mereka. Mereka pun meletakkan makanannya diatas meja. Setelah para dayang meletakkannya, mereka pun pergi. Setelah itu, Xujie, Cai Wenji dan Zhen Ji masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk.

" Oh, sepertinya aku harus pindah duduk. " sahut Xu Shu dan mempersilahkan Xujie duduk.

" Ah, terima kasih. " Xujie pun duduk dan Xu Shu duduk di kursi di sebelah kiri Yue Jin.

Lalu Zhen Ji duduk di sebelah Cao Pi dan Cai Wenji duduk di sebelah Xujie.

Setelah itu, Cao Pi pun berpidato. Pidatonya sengaja gak diperlihatkan karena merepotkan, setelah selesai berpidato, Cao Pi berkata " Nah, mari kita rayakan dan makanlah sepuasnya! "

Dengan begitu, para jendral yang kelaparan langsung makan kayak orang yang udah 10 tahun gak makan-makan tapi tetep hidup. (Author dihajar oleh para jendral Wei :v)

" Nah, biar Ibu suapi. "

" Tidak mau. Aku mau makan sendiri. " sahut Yi.

" Ah, baiklah. Yi hebat ya sudah bisa makan sendiri... " sahut Xujie sambil mengelus kepalanya.

" Heehee! "

" Kalau begitu ibu ambilkan nasi ... kamu mau apa? Ayam? Ikan panggang? Atau Mie? "

" Aku mau ayam! "

" Baiklah... " Xujie pun mengambil nasi dan ayamnya. Lalu memberikannya pada Yi.

" Terima kasih Ibu! " Yi pun melahap makanannya dengan sumpitnya. Lalu matanya melihat baozi yang terletak di atas meja.

" Ibu, aku mau baozi! " sahut Yi sambil menunjuk baozinya.

" Yi, habiskan nasinya dulu dan ayamnya masih belum kamu makan... " sahut Xujie.

" Baiklah... " Yi pun mengunyah makanannya dengan sumpitnya.

Setelah itu, Xujie memakan makanan miliknya.

" Yi, makannya pelan-pelan... " sahut Guo Jia sambil mengambil nasi yang berada di pipinya dan memakannya.

" Makanannya enak sih! Hihi! " sahut Yi.

Melihat itu Xujie ingin melakukan itu juga. Dengan begitu, dia meletakkan setitik nasi di pipinya. ' Tunggu dulu, apa yang aku lakukan?! Mana mungkin aku menyuruhnya melakukan ini padanya?! Ini bukan aku yang sebenarnya! ' pikir Xujie.

" Ah, Nona Xujie. Ada nasi di pipimu. " sahut Cai Wenji. Lalu dia mengambil nasi di pipi Xujie dan memakannya.

" Ah... Maaf, maksudku... terima kasih. " Setelah itu, Xujie menghela napas panjang dan kembali memakan makanannya.

" Xujie. "

" Ya? "

" Ada nasi di pipimu... " sahut Guo Jia sambil mengambil nasi yang menempel di pipinya dan memakannya. Muka Xujie merona merah, " T-Terima kasih ... " sahut Xujie pelan tersipu.

" Ibu! Ada nasi di pipiku. Ambilin dong. " sahut Yi.

Xujie tertawa kecil. " Kamu pasti sengaja ya... " sahut Xujie sambil mengambil nasi dipipinya dan memakannya.

Mari kita lihat para jendral.

" Uwooh! Enak banget! Kalau begitu aku harus makan sepuasnya sampai kenyang! " sahut Xu Zhu.

" Berhentilah makan sebelum kenyang. Itu yang aku dengar kata pepatah (?). " sahut Xiahou Dun dengan nada datar dan wajah datar.

" Iya yah, tapi supaya tenaga kita jadi penuh, besok kita bisa latihan penuh! " sahut Yue Jin.

" Emangnya kamu kuat seharian latihan besok? Aku jadi khawatir... " sahut Li Dian dengan wajah datar.

" Aku rasa kamu tidak akan kuat latihan besok karena dua sebab. Pertama : Terlalu kenyang, yang kedua : Kalau terus latihan dan lupa dengan makan, kamu akan mati kelaparan tanpa menyadarinya. " sahut Xu Shu.

" Kau memang stategis yang hebat... " sahut Xiahou Dun dengan nada datar sambil sweatdrop. " Kalau begitu, mau minum anggur? " tanya Xiahou Dun.

" Ooh! Boleh juga. Aku akan minum sepuasnya... " sahut Jia Xu.

" Lebih baik jangan, kalian nanti mabuk keras. Lebih baik minum teh saja... Seperti yang disediakan Nona Mei Xujie. " sahut Li Dian.

Sementara itu,

" Hatchi...! " Xujie pilek, dia menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" Xujie? Kau sakit? " tanya Guo Jia cemas.

" Uhh, aku rasa tidak. Padahal aku tidak merasa sakit, entah kenapa ada orang yang sedang membicarakan aku... " sahut Xujie dengan nada datar.

" ...oh (?) " Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya.

Oke, kembali dengan para jendral lagi.

" Teh ya... Boleh juga. Tapi sebaiknya kita minta dengan dayang saja. " sahut Xiahou Dun.

" Teh? " sahut Xu Zhu. " Aku belum pernah minum teh."

" Apa?! Tidak pernah?! " tanya Li Dian kaget.

" Tidak... "

" ... " Li Dian hanya diam.

" Tapi, saya pernah meminta dayang untuk membuat teh Houkui tapi rasanya berbeda sekali dengan buatan nona Mei Xujie dulu... " sahut Zhang Liao.

" ... Beda? Kok bisa? " tanya Xiahou Yuan.

" Entahlah. Saya tidak tau... " jawab Zhang Liao.

" Hahaha! Aku baru ingat! Sewaktu istriku membuat makanan dia bilang ' Aku membuatnya dengan penuh cinta! '. Mungkin saja nona Mei Xujie membuat tehnya dengan penuh cinta! " sahut Xiahou Yuan sambil tertawa.

" ... "

" ... " Para jendral hanya diam mendengarnya dan memasang wajah datar.

" Kenapa kalian malah diam?! " bentak Xiahou Yuan.

" Nona Mei Xujie pernah membuat teh untuk kalian? " tanya Xu Shu.

" Yah, tapi saat itu kau belum bergabung sih. Makanya kamu nggak tau. Teh buatannya enak lho! Kau seperti berada di pantai dan para dayang mengipasmu dengan kipas besar dengan lembut! " sahut Xiahou Yuan.

" ... Aku tidak mengerti. " sahut Xu Shu sambil sweatdrop.

" Oh ayolah! Kau 'kan seorang strategi! Kau tidak bodoh 'kan? " tanya Xiahou Yuan.

" ... Maaf. Apa maksud anda barusan? " tanya Xu Shu agak kesal dan muncul perempatan merah di pipinya. " Tapi aku rasa lebih baik jangan. Soalnya Guo Jia... err... Apa Tuan-Tuan tau maksud saya? "

" Ya, saya mengerti maksudmu... " sahut Zhang Liao. " Karena dia sudah menjadi istri Master Guo Jia, saya rasa Master Guo Jia keberatan untuk membuat teh untuk kita. "

" Benar... " jawab Xu Shu sambil mengangguk.

" Jadi, kita minta teh saja kepada para dayang... " sahut Yue Jin.

" Ya... Kita tidak punya pilihan lain ... " sahut Jia Xu.

Semetara itu...

" Um, Guo Jia? "

" Hm? "

" Kamu mau teh? Atau kopi? Sebelumnya kamu belum pernah minum kopi 'kan? " tanya Xujie sambil tersenyum malu.

" Ah, kalau begitu saya minta kopi. "

" Ibu! Aku juga mau! " sahut Yi. " Aku mau teh! "

" Baiklah... "

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian...

" Ini teh dan kopinya... "

" Hm~ Tehnya harum banget! " sahut Yi, setelah itu Yi pun meminumnya. " Manisnya enak! "

Xujie tersenyum. Setelah itu, Xujie menatap Guo Jia yang sedang meminum kopinya.

" B-Bagaimana dengan kopinya? A-apa terlalu pahit? " tanya Xujie.

" Hm, tidak kok. Saya malah suka dengan rasa pahit kopinya. Saya menyukainya." sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

" Syukurlah... " sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum dan wajahnya merona merah.

Sementara itu, kita kembali dengan para jendral.

" ... " Para jendral menatap Xujie dan Guo Jia yang meminum kopi buatan Xujie.

' Aku ingin cepat menikah... ' sahut para jendral dalam hati kecuali Xiahou Yuan dan Xu Zhu.

* * *

><p><strong>-OvO-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter 5 : Full Speed<br>**

.

.

" Xujie. "

" Ya? "

" Kenapa kamu selalu bernyanyi untukku? Kenapa tidak bernyanyi saat pesta perayaan kemenangan juga? Jadi orang-orang 'kan akan- "

" Aku tidak mau! " bentak Xujie tiba-tiba sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dekat Guo Jia. Guo Jia memasang wajah bingung.

" K-Kenapa? "

Xujie pun kembali duduk. " Soalnya 'kan memalukan. Nanti ada yang bilang suaraku jelek, dan nanti mungkin saja ada yang mengejekku atau bahkan berusaha membunuhku karena suaraku yang jelek dan... " sahut Xujie yang tak ada hentinya dengan kecepatan berbicaranya sangat cepat.

Guo Jia sweatdrop. " Err... Tidak mungkin orang akan membunuhmu hanya karena suaramu. Tapi suaramu indah kok... "

" Itu dia! K-k-karena cuma Guo Jia yang akan memujiku. A-aku bukannya ingin dipuji olehmu! Aku hanya ingin menyanyi supaya kamu bisa tenang atau apalah. Dan mereka nanti akan... " lanjut Xujie dengan kecepatan berbicaranya semakin bertambah.

Guo Jia tambah sweatdrop dan tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya senyum terpaksa.

.

Sementara itu...

Author Blossom : Yeeeaaaah! Kecepatan penuuuuuuh! * tambah kecepatan *

Author Scarlet : REM MOBILNYA IDIOOOOOT! REEEM! REEEM! * panik sambil duduk di kursi mobil di paling belakang *

Author Blossom : SIALAN, masih belum kencang. Oke, TAMBAH KECEPATANNYA! YOOHOO! TANCAP GAAASS! YAHHOOOOO! * tambah kecepatan lagi *

Author Scarlet : TIDAK TIDAK TIDAAAAK! REM IDIOT! REEEEEM ! REEEEM BLOSSOOOOOOM! REEEEEEM!

.

Mari kita kembali...

" ... karena suaraku yang jelek itu mereka akan melemparku dengan tomat hijau dan tomat merah lalu mereka akan menyiramku dengan kaldu daging bebek dan ... " BLA BLA BLA.

" Xujie... Baiklah aku mengerti. Sekarang tenanglah... " sahut Guo Jia.

" Bagaimana bisa aku tenang?! Kalau Guo Jia memaksaku terus untuk bernyanyi di depan umum, aku akan dikira orang gila dan yang mendengar suaraku mereka akan membawaku ke rumah sakit jiwa padahal aku gak sakit jiwa! Dan-... "

" Baik, sudah cukup Xujie. Saya mengerti... " sahut Guo Jia sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

" ... " Xujie hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali lalu mengangguk. Lalu Guo Jia melepasnya.

" T-tapi! Bagaimana kalau- UPH! " Guo Jia memasukkan roti kedalam mulut Xujie.

" Tidak tidak, tidak akan ... " sahut Guo Jia.

" ... " Lalu Xujie mengunyah rotinya. "... Enak... "

' Sepertinya dia sudah kembali tenang... ' pikir Guo Jia.

.

Sementara itu.

Author Blossom : Yay! Scarlalala! Ayo kita main BRUM BRUM lagi!

Author Scarlet : SIAPA SCARLALALA?! Dan aku udah gak kuat la- HOEEEK! *mual*

Author Blossom : Ah, Scarlet-kun mabuk. Payah deh kamu...

Author Scarlet : BERISIK! HU-! HOEEEEK! *mual lagi*

- THE END -

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **

Blossom : Yak, sampai disana saja, bonus chappie-nya! Hope ya like it! :3  
>Oke, sekian dari saya dan sampai jumpa lagi di fic The Blue Butterfly : The Child of Destiny! Bagi yang belum baca, sekarang saat yang tepatlah untuk membacanya! Saya akan meng-update chapter kedua dari The Blue Butterfly : The Child of Destiny pada hari jum'at mendatang... Mungkin (Plin-plan ni anak...)<p>

Scarlet : HOEEEEEK! Uhuk uhuk! Oke, review onegaishimasu! And see you guys next time~ :3 UHUK UHUK!


	11. Lying to Myself

**A/N : **Yahhooo, minna! Kaget ya? Kaget 'kan? Pasti iya! /soktempe

Selamat datang kembali di The Blue Butterfly –Special Edition-! Yep, tapi saya tukar jadi The Blue Butterfly : Side Story. Heehee, mumpung saya ada ide buat ngelanjutin, mungkin saya bisa menambahkan 5 chapter lagi. Oops, itu spoiler ya? /nggaklah

Oke oke, mari kita mulai. Ah, iya balas review dulu. Restu goo!

**-KuroragiUum-**

Scarlet : Bukan! Gue bukan shotacon! Blossom yang shotacon!  
>Blossom : HUWAT?!<br>Scarlet : Yeah you!  
>Blossom : Shotacon jidat lu! *tendang Scarlet*<br>Scarlet : GYAAAA! *terbang*  
>Mei Xujie : Author-sama jangan bertengkar terus dong!<br>Guo Jia : Hahaha!  
>Mei Xujie : Kok ketawa? O_O<br>Guo Jia : Mereka akrab sekali ya.  
>Blossom : Akrab mananya?!<br>Guo Jia : Terima kasih atas review-nya!  
>Blossom : MUSHI SURUNAAA!<p>

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Mei Xujie : Rambut pendek lebih ringan, kayak Nona Wang Yi...  
>Guo Jia : Pokoknya kamu jangan memotong rambutmu, Xujie.<br>Mei Xujie : I-Iya...  
>Scarlet : Namanya playboy, Wa-chan. Dia bakalan nggak mau berubah lho.<br>Guo Jia : Apa maksudnya... *deathglare*  
>Scarlet : Buset... Lu bisa juga ya pake deathglare.<br>Mei Xujie : G-Guo Jia mengerikan... *merinding*  
>Guo Jia : A-ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu, Xujie. Baik, terima kasih atas review-nya!<p>

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>Scarlet : Ore tachi gak punya apapun selain Mei Xujie, OC kami!  
>Guo Jia : Dia milikku...<br>Blossom : Fengxiao-dono! Kamu harusnya siap-siap sono! *tendang Guo Jia*  
>Mei Xujie : *cekik Blossom*<br>Blossom : M-Maaf... Ah, dan juga Departures ~Blessing~ adalah lagu milik EGOIST. Ukh...

**Warning : **Abal, nggak sengaja buat OOC, berbeda dengan sejarahnya tentunya, Author kekurangan kamus EYD, dan nggak sengaja ada typo. Maaf! Gomen nasai! Sorry! Desole! *sujud*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 : Lying to Myself<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada pagi hari, matahari sudah terbit di sebelah timur, pastinya. Tetapi, langitnya gelap karena awan yang mendung dan menteskan air hujan yang begitu lebat. Xujie yang sedang duduk termenung di dalam paviliun sambil menatap hujan yang jatuh ke dalam kolam. Dia mengenakan hanfu berwarna biru, biasanya Xujie selalu mengikat rambutnya tapi kini tidak. Dia membiarkan rambutnya yang berwarna merah kecoklatan itu tergerai.

Xujie menghela napas panjang. "...aku tidak mengerti..." gumamnya.

Lalu Guo Jia datang dan memasuki paviliun. "Oh, disini kau rupanya. " kata Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

Xujie hanya diam menatap Guo Jia yang menghampirinya. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau sering melamun?" tanya Guo Jia sambil memasangkan mantel ke tubuh Xujie.

"...B-Bukan, apa-apa. " sahut Xujie yang kembali menatap kolam. "Uhm... Bagaimana dengan Yi? Dia masih disana ya?"

"Ya..."

Guo Yi dari kemarin pergi kerumah Xiahou Yuan dan bermain dengan Xiahou Ba disana. Guo Yi ingin tidur disana dan Guo Jia yang memberinya izin dan mengantarkannya kesana.

Sebenarnya Guo Jia tau apa yang dipikirkan Xujie saat ini. Dia yang selalu tidak mau suaminya khawatir dengan istrinya agar Guo Jia tidak berpikir terlalu banyak. Menjadi suami untuk Xujie, menjadi ayah untuk Guo Yi, sekaligus menjadi seorang strategist Wei. Xujie selalu saja memikirkan orang yang didekatnya daripada dirinya sendiri.

Guo Jia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, lalu memeluk Xujie dari belakang dan mencium harum rambutnya.

"G-Guo Jia...?" Setiap kali Guo Jia menyentuhnya, wajahnya pasti selalu memerah seperti tomat. Guo Jia berpikir sebenarnya Xujie tidak keberatan memeluknya, tapi dia tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa malunya itu.

"..." Xujie hanya diam dan memegang lengannya.

Guo Jia tertawa. "Tubuhmu selalu hangat ya..." Lalu Guo Jia memegang kedua telapak tangannya. "Bahkan hujan selebat ini, seluruh tubuhmu begitu hangat." lanjut Guo Jia.

"..." Xujie masih saja diam. Poninya yang panjang hampir menutupi kedua matanya.

"Xujie?"

"...Uhm, m-maaf. Aku mau ke pasar untuk makan pagi... aku jadi lupa." Sahut Xujie sambil melepas pelukannya dengan perlahan.

"Tapi, hujannya masih belum reda."

"Eh...I-iya juga. T-Tapi aku bawa payung saja..." sahut Xujie sambil berlari keluar paviliun dan meninggalkan Guo Jia sendirian.

'Dia bertingkah aneh...' pikir Guo Jia.

Xujie membuka payungnya, tapi anginnya begitu kencang dan membuat payungnya terlepas dari tangan Xujie.

" Ah!" Xujie mengejar payung yang terbang dibawa angin dan membuat pakaian dan rambutnya menjadi basah.

GREP

"Eh?" Seorang pria berambut pirang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "G-Guo Jia?"

"Lebih baik kamu harus didalam..." katanya.

"...Baik."

Payung itu pun terbang dan sudah hilang dari pandangan Xujie. Mereka pun kembali ke ruangan mereka.

**-xxx-**

Xujie mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan menukar pakaiannya, dan dia masih saja melamun. Lalu dia duduk di tepi kasurnya.

"Biasanya kamu tidak melamun seperti ini..." kata Guo Jia sambil duduk di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"...maaf." Xujie merasa bersalah, dia selalu mengganggap dirinya yang bersalah dan dia yang benar. Dia berpikir kalau Guo Jia marah karena sikapnya itu, dan Xujie tidak mau orang-orang yang didekatnya termasuk suaminya itu membencinya. Karena itulah dia selalu meminta maaf.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Xujie. Kamu tidak bersalah..." sahut Guo Jia sambil memegang kedua pipinya. Wajah Xujie kembali merona merah, lalu dia memalingkan wajah. "Katakan padaku Xujie..."

"..."

"Kamu percaya padaku 'kan?"

"I-Itu—Tentu saja... aku percaya."

"Lalu? Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"...aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan... Maaf."

Dia mengatakan kata-kata itu lagi. Guo Jia lalu mendekat dan dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"...!" Xujie kaget dan langsung mendorongnya.

Guo Jia menatapnya bingung. Biasanya bila Guo Jia melakukan itu, Xujie hanya menutup matanya erat. Tapi sekarang tingkahnya berbeda. Ada yang salah dengannya...

"Xujie...?"

"...Ah. A-aku..." Xujie berdiri dan menjauhinya. Dia menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat dan air matanya mengalir. "E-eh? K-kenapa aku...menangis...?"

Guo Jia panik dan menyentuh kedua bahunya. "Xujie?"

"Aku...tidak mengerti...Guo Jia..." Xujie menatap suaminya.

Guo Jia menghapus air matanya dengan jarinya. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Xujie?" tanya Guo Jia lagi.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti...! Aku tidak mengerti...! Aku... benar-benar yang terburuk..." Xujie melepas genggamannya dan kembali menjauh. "Maaf...aku butuh waktu sendirian..." sahutnya pelan sambil berlari keluar ruangannya.

"Xujie!" Dia tidak mengejarnya, dia berpikir apa maksud dari perkataannya dan dari sikapnya tadi. 'Suami macam apa aku ini...aku seorang strategist, aku bisa membaca pikiran musuh di medan perang sana tetapi tidak bisa membaca pikiran istriku sendiri...' pikirnya.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Xujie berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dia tidak tau mau pergi kemana, dia hanya bisa berlari dan jauh dari 'dia'.<p>

Lalu dia berhenti, dia sampai ke taman yang selalu ia kunjungi. Hujannya masih saja lebat, tapi anginnya sudah tidak sekencang tadi.

"Nona Xujie?" sapa seorang wanita, Zhen Ji. "Kenapa Nona menangis?"

"Eh...ah. Tidak apa-apa..." sahut Xujie sambil menghapus air matanya.

Zhen Ji hanya tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau hari aku buatkan Nona Xujie teh?" tawarnya.

"Uhm...B-Baik."

**-xxx-**

Zhen Ji mengajaknya ke ruangannya. "Masuklah..."

"Baik..."

"Nah, Nona Xujie silakan duduk dulu dan aku buatkan tehnya." kata Zhen Ji sambil tersenyum.

Xujie mengangguk. Setelah itu dia pun duduk dan menatap pemandangan luar dari jendela.

Aku bodoh...kenapa aku menjauhinya. Setiap kali dia menyentuhku dan menggodaku, aku jadi semakin gugup... Jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Tapi, kenapa aku malah menjauhinya? Aku tidak mengerti...aku bodoh sekali...

"Oh, jadi begitu ya?" kata Zhen Ji yang sudah duduk.

"Hwaa!" Xujie kaget dan hampir berteriak. "K-Kenapa Nona Zhen Ji bisa membaca pikiranku?!"

Zhen Ji tertawa. "'Membaca pikiran'? Nona dari tadi bicara sendirian lho. Aku mendengar semuanya."

"Uuh...Kenapa aku sendiri tidak sadar..." keluh Xujie.

"Fufu, nona Xujie tidak mengerti dengan perasaan nona sendiri, benar?"

"I-Iya..."

"Nona Xujie, nona jangan berbohong pada dirimu sendiri."

"Aku berbohong... pada diriku sendiri?"

"Benar, sebenarnya nona senang 'kan setiap kali dia menyentuhmu atau menggodamu?"

"...Uhm, aku rasa begitu..." sahut Xujie sambil memegang dadanya yang masih berdegup kencang.

"Dan juga, nona Xujie tidak harus selalu mengatakan 'Maaf' melulu. Semua orang pasti melakukan kesalahan, tapi jika dia menolongmu nona harus mengatakan 'Terima kasih'. Nona patut bersyukur karena dia dengan senang hati membantu nona. Dia 'kan suamimu."

Kalimat terakhirnya membuat Xujie sadar, dia benar. Guo Jia adalah suami Xujie. Dan Xujie adalah istri dari Guo Jia sendiri.

"...Nona Zhen Ji benar..."

"Lalu? Kenapa nona malah menjauhinya? Nona membencinya ya?"

"Tidak!" bentak Xujie tiba-tiba. "Aku mencintainya! Aku...benar-benar bersyukur sudah menjadi istrinya. Dia sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupanku, aku tidak mau dia menghilang. Aku takut..."

Zhen Ji masih tersenyum. "Benar."

"Aku takut dia terlalu mencintaiku... dan jika aku mati nanti... dia..."

"Nona Xujie...?"

Xujie sadar apa yang barusan ia katakan, wajahnya memerah. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bukan hanya itu saja, seperti yang dikatakan Lu Chuo Kuo, Xujie hanya akan bisa hidup beberapa hari lagi. "Ah... Maaf, aku kelepasan. Dan n-nona Zhen Ji mendengar semuanya...uuuh."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Nona Xujie. Dan juga, bagaimana perasaan nona sekarang ini?"

"Uhm...entah kenapa, aku jadi lega mengatakan semua itu..."

"Nah, karena itu... katakan semua itu pada suamimu, Nona Xujie."

"E-eeeh?!"

"Nona pasti bisa!" sahut Zhen Ji sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Eh..uhm...t-tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Nona Xujie. Dia tidak akan marah... mana mungkin dia akan memarahimu 'kan? Memangnya dia pernah marah padamu?"

"Uhm...tidak tau."

Zhen Ji tertawa. "Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik nona menemuinya."

"Hum..." Xujie mengangguk.

Xujie pun keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan menuju taman. Dia tidak sadar kalau hujan sudah berhenti, dia duduk di dalam paviliun dan kembali melamun.

Dia menghela napas panjang. 'Nanti kalau aku menemuinya dia pasti marah padaku...Aku benar-benar bodoh...aku benar-benar yang terburuk...'

Lalu, tidak lama kemudian. Xujie tertidur, dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok paviliun itu.

**-xxx-**

"Uh, aku ketiduran..." Xujie berdiri dan menatap langit. "Sudah sore...menjelang malam. Yi belum pulang juga..."

Xujie kembali melamun, 'Apa yang harus kukatakan...' Xujie menatap langit dan bernyanyi.

_I'm no longer loved by you  
>nor am I needed by you<br>And in this way, I'll be all alone_

_That's how you always  
>make me mad and cry in the end<br>But I loved  
>how your face looked when you said, "I'm sorry"<br>afterwards_

_Please don't let go  
>Hold me tight— Yes, with all my heart<br>I want to be in your arms  
>Together, with our foreheads touching<br>We'll fall asleep_

"..." Semua lirik yang dibuatnya adalah perasaan yang sebenarnya, dia hanya bisa mengungkapkannya dengan menyanyikannya. Begitu sulit untuk mengatakannya secara langsung pada orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Xujie...? Xujie?"

"E-eh?" Dia membalikkan badan. Kedua mata Xujie langsung melebar ketika dia menatap orang yang memanggilnya itu, Guo Jia.

Dia menghela napas lega dan langsung mendekapnya."Dari mana saja kau tadi? Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Ma—"

'Tidak...aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu lagi. Dia...datang mencariku, artinya dia peduli padaku... Syukurlah.'

"Syukurlah..." ucap Xujie pelan dan membalas pelukannya. "Aku...sampai berpikir kalau Guo Jia...membenciku. Tapi, aku salah. Guo Jia peduli padaku..."

Guo Jia menatapnya, Xujie tersenyum.

"Aku ini bodoh ya. Kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadarinya... selama ini Guo Jia sangat mencintaiku tapi aku tidak menyadarinya. Dan aku baru sadar, kalau selama ini, aku juga mencintaimu..."

"Xujie..."

Air matanya kembali mengalir. "Aku mint maaf... aku selalu berbohong pada diriku sendiri dan juga padamu. Aku minta maaf karena aku baru menyadarinya...Dan juga aku—"

Guo Jia menurunkan kepalanya dan menciumnya. Air mata Xujie masih mengalir, dia menutup matanya dan memegang bajunya erat. Ciumannya terasa lembut di bibir mereka, lalu Guo Jia mendalamkannya. Ciumannya begitu lama tidak seperti saat upacara pernikahan mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian, Guo Jia melepasnya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dirambutnya. Dan Xujie menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya, dia mendengar detak jantungnya.

"Terima kasih...Guo Jia." bisik Xujie.

"Terima kasih juga, Xujie..."

Lalu Guo Jia melepas pelukannya. "Hujannya sudah reda saja." Kata Guo Jia sambil menatap langit yang sudah hampir malam.

"Hum..."

Lalu tiba-tiba Guo Jia menggendongnya. "Hwaaa! G-Guo Jia... Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Xujie panik.

Guo Jia tertawa. "Kamu ringan sekali ya."

"R-Ringan?" Lalu Xujie ikut tertawa.

**-xxx-**

Guo Jia masih menggendong Xujie dan membawanya keruangannya. Xujie hanya menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadanya. Lalu Guo Jia menidurkannya.

"Guo Jia...?" Wajah Xujie kembali merona merah. Guo Jia berada diatas tubuhnya, dia tersenyum dan menatap wajah cantiknya Xujie. Rambutnya yang panjang hampir menutupi wajahnya, dengan begitu Guo Jia menyelitkannya di belakang telinga Xujie.

"..." Xujie menutup matanya erat.

BRUK

"Aduh!" Guo Jia menidurkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Xujie. "G-Guo Jia?" Dia tertidur di dadanya Xujie, hampir membuat bibirnya menyentuh kulitnya. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan nafasnya ke kulitnya.

"..." Xujie tersenyum kecil. Dia membiarkan Guo Jia tertidur, dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Xujie menidurkan kepalanya diatas bantal. Tapi setelah itu dia berubah pikiran dan kembali memeluk kepalanya, dia mengelus rambut pirangnya itu dengan lembut. Dia bernyanyi lagi dengan suara pelan.

_Please don't let go  
>Keep holding my hand tight<br>Say, "I'll keep going, together with you"  
>Your hand that was joined with mine felt warm<br>and tender_

Lalu Xujie menutup matanya dan tidur bersamanya.

* * *

><p>"<em>...Disini lagi..." ucap Xujie yang datang ke dunia mimpinya. Kakinya melayang dan terasa ringan, dunia hitam yang tidak memiliki cahaya dan warna lain.<em>

"_Lu Chuo Kuo...? Kau disana?"_

'_Ah, ternyata kakak mengenalnya ya?'_

_Suara itu, adalah suara seorang gadis kecil. Bukan Lu Chuo Kuo. Gadis itu muncul di depan Xujie, dia memiliki mata dan rambut pendek berwarna hitam. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum._

"_Kamu...siapa?" tanya Xujie._

'_...Berkat kak Xujie. Aku bisa ke surga. Aku sudah bebas dari segel gerbang itu. Aku benar-benar bersyukur.'_

"_Oh...ah. S-Senang mendengarnya.' Xujie tidak begitu mengerti. Siapa gadis ini dan apa maksud dari perkataannya. Xujie tentu saja sudah tau dengan gerbang keajaiban itu dan sebentar lagi Xujie akan dijadikan segel._

"_Apakah kamu...orang yang menyegel gerbang ini?"_

'_Tepat!'_

"_Lalu, Lu Chuo Kuo—"_

'_Oh, kalau soal dia kakak tidak perlu khawatir. Nanti dia bakalan tau kok, kalau sebenarnya aku yang menyegel gerbang itu.'_

"_...Oh, lalu dia dimana?"_

'_Entahlah...' sahut gadis itu tersenyum kecut._

"_...Apakah kamu orang yang dicari Lu Chuo Kuo itu ya...?"_

_Senyum gadis itu menurun. Dia menatap Xujie dengan tatapan sedih._

"_Namamu...Li Ling Fong?"_

"_...Tepat sekali. Aku adalah..."_

_Gadis itu diam sejenak membuat Xujie semakin penasaran._

"_...Replica."_

"_Replica?"_

"_Yup, dan Rio adalah ... Original!"_

"_...Ori...ginal?"_

"_Yup!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ahaha, aku munculin Li Ling Fong sedikit. Aku harap xtreme guavaniko-chan akan puas. Heehee.

Okeh, kalau udah baca review dong! Review akan sangat membantu saya. :3


	12. Fragment

**A/N : **Bonjour! Terima kasih sudah stay tune bersama kami. Scarlet and Blossom! Ekh, ini bukan acara talkshow.

Ngomong ngomong apakah minna-san udah lihat Xun Yu yang dijadikan Playable Character di DW8 Empires? Dia muda banget, demi coca cola! /dihajar Shintaro. Gomen, Xun Yu. Kamu tua aja di fic kami yah. Dan juga kayaknya sifatnya beda jauh dengan di fic ini ya! :v  
>Xun Yu : ...<p>

Oke oke, daripada banyak bacot mending aku balas review-nya dulu. Saa! Kakatte koi! /dihajar

**-crossmix-**

Scarlet : Ahahah, gomen na. Kami kepikiran nambah chapter kayaknya bakalan feel semua deh.  
>Blossom : Hm...genre-nya ditukar gak ya?<br>Scarlet : Aku juga gak tau... Hoho? Xiahou Ba juga ya? Dia sama tingginya dengan Wang Yuanji! XD  
>Blossom : Ukh, mengingat Yuanji saja sudah membuatku iri padanya. *gigit saputangan*<br>Scarlet : I know what you mean, Blossom. *nosebleed*  
>Blossom : Hoi! *tendang Scarlet* Thanks crossmix-san!<p>

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Guo Jia : Aku? Jadi tukang baozi? *sweatdrop*  
>Guo Yi : Aku mau baozi!<br>Guo Jia : Maaf, Nak. Ayah tidak bisa buat baozi.  
>Xujie : Tentu saja, tugas memasak serahkan saja padaku.<br>Guo Jia + Yi : Yaaay!  
>Scarlet : *sweatdrop*<br>Blossom : *sweatdrop* Thanks Wa-chan.

Blossom : Maaf, sayang sekali. Ini rated T. Jadi Scarlet-kun udah tobat...  
>Scarlet : *sujud ke arah kiblat*<br>Blossom : *sweatdrop*Yah, tapi kami menghargai pendapatnya, tapi sayang sekali ditolak. Kami senang casper-san mereview. Kami usahakan untuk lebih romantis. :v

**-zhonghui kuran-**

Blossom : Yep! Lu Chuo Kuo alias Rio dan juga Li Ling Fong alias Khusina adalah milik xtreme guvaniko. Berkatnya kami mendapat ending yang bagus buat The Blue Butterfly. Mwahahaha!  
>Scarlet : Betul betul betul! Eekh, kenapa malah jadi kartun malaysia itu sih...*sweatdrop* Oke, thanks zhonghui-san!<p>

**Disclaimer : **Kami gak punya apapun! Selain OC kami dan fic ini! Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI. Dan lagu oleh EGOIST – Kono Sekai de Mitsuketamono

**Warning : **Gak sengaja OOC, TYPO. Author kekurangan kamus bahasa indonesia, tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Abal. No flames!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 : Fragment<strong>

.

.

.

"_...Apa maksudmu? Replica? Original?" tanya Xujie bingung._

"_Intinya, Rio—maksudku Lu Chuo Kuo adalah manusia. Lalu ayahnya menciptakan dirinya yang lain. Yaitu...aku. Artinya aku adalah Replica dari Lu Chuo Kuo."_

"_Dan Original itu...maksudnya yang asli?"_

"_Benar!" sahut perempuan yang bernama Li Ling Fong itu._

"_Oh...T-Tunggu dulu, lalu kenapa aku dipanggil kemari?"_

"_Itu karena aku ditugaskan untuk mengambil separuh dari jiwa kak Xujie."_

"_Jiwaku? Tapi bukannya jiwaku akan diambil 7 hari lagi? Tadi Lu Chuo Kuo bilang seperti itu."_

"_Memang. Tapi apa kakak tidak sadar kalau hari ini bulannya setengah?"_

"_Bulan setengah?"_

"_Yup! Seandainya kak Xujie memutuskan untuk memberi jiwa kakak pada bulan penuh kemarin. Kakak akan punya waktu satu bulan untuk hidup sampai bulan penuh satu lagi tiba. Lalu, jiwa kakak akan diambil. Tapi karena sekarang bulannya baru setengah, jiwa kakak juga akan diambil setengah."_

"_..." Xujie mengerti perkataannya. Hanya saja dia masih merasa enggan untuk memberi jiwanya untuk menyegel gerbang. Tapi keputusannya sudah dijalankan._

"_Oke, aku akan mengambilnya sekarang."_

"_T-Tunggu dulu, tapi kenapa kamu yang mengambil jiwaku?"_

"_Karena sebelumnya aku yang menyegel gerbangnya."_

"_Hanya itu?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_..."_

"_Tidak apa-apa kok. Sakitnya hanya sebentar kok. Tujuh hari lagi kakak tidak akan merasakan sakitnya lagi kok!" Dia meluruskan tangannya tepat didepan dada Xujie lalu telapak tangannya menyentuh tepat ditengah dadanya._

"_Uuh! Uaaaah!" Xujie berteriak kesakitan. Li Ling Fong dapat merasakan setengah dari jiwanya sudah diambil._

"_Maaf ya kak." Li Ling Fong memasang wajah bersalah. "Tapi kakak sudah memutuskan takdir kakak untuk menyegel gerbangnya. Jadi, kakak terpaksa harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang kakak sayangi." Katanya. Xujie masih berteriak kesakitan._

_Lalu Ling Fong melepasnya. Xujie jatuh dan meninggalkan dunia mimpinya._

"_Aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi, kak Xujie."_

* * *

><p>"U-Uukh..."<p>

"Xujie?! Kau tidak apa?"

"Ngh?" Xujie membuka matanya. Dia menatap Guo Jia, cemas tertulis diwajahnya. Dia mendekap Xujie dan kepalanya berada dibahunya. "Jia..."

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya suaminya tersebut.

"...Iya. Cuma mimpi buruk kok." Sahut Xujie berbohong.

Guo Jia menghela napas panjang. "Tadi kamu berteriak saat tidur. Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..." sahut Guo Jia sambil memeluknya lagi.

"Hum..." Xujie tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukannya.

**-xxx-**

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Kata Guo Jia sambil memasang mantel berwarna putih panjang itu yang dibantu oleh Xujie.

"Ya..." Xujie mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya. Lalu dia mendekat dan mencium batang hidung Xujie. Sadar apa yang suaminya lakukan, Xujie kaget. "Eek!"

Guo Jia tertawa. "Kamu terlihat lebih cantik saat tersenyum, istriku." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya merona merah, dia tersenyum malu.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku pergi."

"I-Iya. Jangan lupa jemput Yi dulu ya."

"Ya." Guo Jia mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan.

Xujie pun duduk di atas kursi, letaknya dekat dengan jendela jadi Xujie bisa melihat pemandangan luar. Dia melihat Guo Jia yang sedang berjalan menuju istana. Xujie tersenyum kecil.

Tapi senyumnya menurun ketika mengingat kejadian didalam mimpinya tadi. Dia menyentuh dadanya. Dia merasa sesak sewaktu Ling Fong mengambil jiwanya.

"...Tujuh hari lagi...'kah?" Air matanya keluar dari sebelah mata kirinya tapi dia langsung menghapusnya. "Tidak... Aku tidak boleh menangis lagi. Jika benar hanya tujuh hari aku akan hidup. Aku tidak akan membuat mereka menangis karena kematianku nanti. Aku harus membuat mereka tersenyum..." gumamnya.

KREEK

"Ibu! Aku pulang!" seru Guo Yi sambil berlari menghampiri Xujie.

"Oh, Yi. Selamat datang kembali." Sahut Xujie sambil memeluknya.

"Yi sangat merindukanmu ibu!"

"Ibu juga. Lalu, dimana ayahmu?" tanya Xujie sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Dia kerja. Setelah dia menjemputku dan membawaku kemari, ayah langsung pergi."

"Hm...Sepertinya dia sibuk sekali ya."

"Iya. Ayah memang pekerja keras ya!"

Xujie tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana rasanya tanpai ibu dan ayah disana?"

"Yi jadi kesepian lho, Bu. Aku pengen pulang. Tapi karena Xiahou Ba menghiburku dan bermain denganku. Aku jadi senang!"

"Begitukah? Syukurlah kalau begitu." sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum.

"Hum!" Yi tersenyum lebar. "Tapi ibu..."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Xiahou Ba bilang dia akan punya adik. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak punya Bu? Aku ingin punya adik atau kakak..." sahut Yi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"...Maafkan ibu ya, Yi. Ibu ingin memberimu kakak atau adik. Tapi ibu...tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa? Kenapa Bu?"

"Maaf ya, Yi. Tapi ibu tidak mau mengatakannya." Sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum.

"Hm...baiklah. Nanti aku juga bakalan tau kok!" sahut Yi sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

Xujie tertawa kecil. Guo Yi menguap. "Huaaaam..."

"Lho? Sekarang baru pagi kamu ngantuk?"

"Soalnya tadi aku begadang dengan Xiahou Ba! Kami main petak umpet malam-malam supaya tidak ada cahaya!"

Xujie tertawa kecil lagi. "Kamu sudah bisa begadang ya? Nah, kalau begitu kamu harus tidur sekarang."

"Oke! Ibu juga harus menyanyikan lagu buat Yi ya!"

"Baiklah."

Xujie pun menggenggam tangan Guo Yi dan membawanya kekamarnya.

"Tangan ibu hangat! Dan juga lembut!" kata Guo Yi sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

Xujie tersenyum kecil. Guo Jia juga selalu mengatakan itu setiap dia menyentuh tangannya. Mengingat itu membuat kedua pipi Xujie memanas.

"N-Nah, kalau begitu, tidurlah." Sahut Xujie sambil menidurkan Guo Yi. Lalu dia duduk disamping Guo Yi sambil mengelus rambut coklatnya Guo Yi.

_I can't just keep on crying so  
>I need to go<br>Thank you for everything up until now  
>Tonight the wind feels good<em>

_It was nothing_  
><em>out of the ordinary but<em>  
><em>to me they were precious and special<em>  
><em>All of the feelings<em>  
><em>that you gave me<em>  
><em>Long ago<em>  
><em>It was surely, surely<em>  
><em>Destiny that things would become like this<em>

_There isn't a single_  
><em>certain thing here but<em>  
><em>You embraced me<em>  
><em>because the beat of your heart,<em>  
><em>breath and warmth, everything<em>  
><em>is here<em>  
><em>I wonder how many times<em>  
><em>I've been saved until now<em>  
><em>by your smile<em>  
><em>That's why this time<em>  
><em>I have to say it with a smile<em>  
><em>Farewell, bye bye<em>

"..." Guo Yi sudah tertidur. Dan dia masih menggenggam tangannya Xujie.

"...Andaikan saja tubuhku tidak lemah seperti ini. Aku pasti bisa memberimu kakak waktu itu..." Gumam Xujie.

* * *

><p><em>FLASH BACK<em>

_Waktu itu, Xujie pergi berbelanja sendirian. Matanya mengarah ke kain jahitan yang digantung di salah satu toko. Dia pun masuk kedalam toko tersebut._

"_Selamat datang, Nona Mei Xujie! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"_Aku mau mencari kain...aku mau membuat hanfu." Jawab Xujie sambil tersenyum kepada pemilik toko tersebut._

"_Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang ini, Nona? Saya yakin Tuan Guo Jia menyukainya!"_

"_E-Ekh, bagaimana kau tau kalau aku membelinya untuknya." Tanya Xujie tersipu._

"_Fufu, tebakan saya benar."_

"_Hm...baiklah. Kalau begitu yang ini saja."sahut Xujie sambil memberi uang koin kepada pemilik toko tersebut._

"_Baiklah. Terima kasih, Nona Mei Xujie." Pemilik toko itu melipatnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong. "Ini dia, Nona. Datang lagi ya~"_

_Xujie pun keluar dari toko tersebut dan kembali ke rumahnya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, rumah mereka begitu dekat dengan istana. Dan rumah itu juga merupakan tempat tinggal Guo Jia. Sedangkan rumah Xun Yu yang Xujie tumpangi sudah dijual dan ditempati oleh penduduk lain._

"_Aku pulang..."_

"_Oh, selamat datang kembali, sayang." Sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum. Dia duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku ditangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya berada di dagunya. "Hm? Apa yang kamu beli itu? Kain?"_

"_I-Iya. B-Bukan! Maksudku, rahasia!"_

_Guo Jia tertawa. "Kamu sudah mengatakannya, jadi tidak bisa kamu tutupi lagi."_

"_Uh..." Xujie pun duduk disampingnya dan mengambil jarum dan benang jahit. Lalu Guo Jia meletakkan lengannya disekitar bahunya Xujie. Xujie sudah terbiasa dengan godaan suaminya, jadi dia membiarkannya._

"_Haah...Kamu benar-benar mengambil nafasku..."_

"_E-Eh? Apa maksudmu? Aku 'kan cuma menjahit." Tanya Xujie sweatdrop._

"_Kamu begitu cantik, istriku. Bahkan mengepangkan rambutmu seperti itu..."_

"_Eh...ah. S-Soalnya aku hanya ingin ganti suasana. Entah kenapa sejak kemarin kepalaku pusing setiap aku mengikat rambutku." Sahut Xujie terus terang sambil menjahit._

_Guo Jia tertawa. "Kamu bicara terus terang lagi."_

"_Ekh...Aku terlalu banyak bicara." Wajah Xujie memerah sambil menutup mulutnya._

_Guo Jia tertawa lagi, lalu dia duduk dibelakang istrinya dan meletakkan kedua lengannya disekitar tubuh Xujie. "Hm? Aku tidak sadar kalau ada tahi lalat di bahumu."_

"_Eeek!" Dengan spontan, Xujie menutup bahunya._

"_Jangan seperti itu, sayang. Tidak perlu malu..." sahut Guo Jia sambil mencium bahunya dan membuat Xujie mendesah._

"_Suaramu semakin manis walaupun mendesah seperti itu."_

"_H-Hentikan. Aku jadi tidak bisa menjahit...! Aduh!" Jarumnya mengenai jari telunjuk Xujie._

"_Oh, maafkan aku, Xujie." Guo Jia memegang tangannya dan mencium jarinya yang berdarah. Wajah Xujie semakin memanas dan wajahnya merah seperti tomat._

"_A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya ceroboh..." sahut Xujie sambil melepas tangannya dengan perlahan lalu membalikkan badannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah._

"_Wah wah...Wajahmu memerah, Xujie. Kau terlihat lebih manis." Sahutnya sambil memeluknya dari belakang lagi._

"_Uuh..." Xujie memegang dahinya._

"_Xujie?"_

"_M-maaf...Kepalaku sakit..." kata Xujie sambil berdiri dan melepas pelukan suaminya. Guo Jia menggenggam kedua tangannya dan membantunya berdiri._

_Guo Jia menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum. "Kamu bekerja lebih keras daripada diriku, Xujie. Kamu tidak berhenti bekerja dari tadi pagi. Dan kamu harus istirahat hari ini."_

_Xujie menggeleng kepalanya. "A-Aku tidak apa kok! Lagian, aku harus membuat hanfu baru untukmu..."_

"_Membuat hanfu bisa lain kali, istriku. Kesehatanmu lebih penting daripada hanfu untukku. Ayo." Guo Jia memegang bahu dan pinggangnya. Lalu, Guo Jia membawanya ke kamar dan menidurkannya._

"_A-Ah, aku lupa untuk memberi ramuan untuk lukamu! Aku harus membuatnya sekarang!" sahut Xujie sambil bangun dari ranjangnya._

"_Tidak apa, Xujie. Lukaku sudah baikan.. Tadi pagi 'kan sudah."_

"_Iya, tapi sekarang harus diolesi lagi! Lukanya juga belum sembuh!" sahut Xujie sambil beranjak dari ranjang._

"_Xujie... Jangan memaksakan dirimu."_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Aku sudah terbiasa." Sahut Xujie sambil mengambil daun-daun yang sudah digiling dan dihaluskan di atas tadah. Lalu dia duduk tepi ranjangnya. Wajah Xujie kembali memerah._

"_K-Kalau begitu, tolong buka bajumu...Aku harus mengolesinya..."_

_Guo Jia tersenyum. "Baiklah..." Dia pun membuka bajunya, luka di dadanya sudah hampir tertutup dan tidak terlihat bekasnya. Luka itu dia dapat sewaktu ia bertempur di Guan Du._

_Lalu Xujie mengolesi ramuan itu ke lukanya dengan menggunakan tangannya. Lalu dia menyentuh dadanya yang hampir sembuh itu._

"_Ugh..."_

"_Ah, maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud—"_

"_Tak apa, Xujie." Kata Guo Jia sambil tersenyum. Xujie kembali mengolesi lukanya._

"_...N-Nah, selesai." Setelah lukanya diolesi, Xujie meletakkan tadahnya di dapur dan mencuci tangannya. Sedangkan Guo Jia kembali memasang bajunya._

"_...ngh!" Xujie menyentuh perutnya. Dia mendesah kesakitan, dia merubuhkan tubuhnya dan duduk diatas lantai. _

"_Xujie?!" Guo Jia langsung menghampirinya dan memegang kedua bahunya. "Kenapa denganmu, Xujie?!"_

_Nafas Xujie terengah-engah membuatnya sulit untuk bicara. "M-Maaf... Aku hanya...Uuh!"_

"_Bertahanlah, Xujie." Sahut Guo Jia sambil menggendongnya dan menidurkannya di atas ranjang. "Aku akan memanggil tabib. Tunggu disini."_

"_J-Jangan...!" Xujie menggenggam tangannya. Xujie mengambil nafas, lalu bicara. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya lelah..."_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja, Jia..." Xujie tersenyum, ia berusaha untuk menenangkan suaminya. Biasanya Guo Jia tidak pernah panik seperti itu. Sejak pagi, Xujie begitu sibuk karena dia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sendirian. Guo Jia ingin membantunya tapi Xujie tidak mau merepotkannya, Xujie begitu peduli dengan keadaan suaminya. Sangat...tapi terkadang Guo Jia merasa dia terlalu peduli dengannya._

_Guo Jia menghela napas. "Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu tidurlah." Sahut Guo Jia sambil mencium dahinya._

_Xujie mengangguk lalu dia menutup matanya dan tidur._

_**-xxx-**_

_Paginya._

_Guo Jia sudah pergi bekerja, dia pergi lebih awal supaya dia juga bisa cepat pulang. Dia masih cemas dengan keadaan istrinya._

_Sementara itu, Xujie sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Dia menghela napas, "Kenapa...sakitnya masih belum hilang?"_

_Karena penasaran, Xujie pergi ke rumah tabib sendirian. Setelah sampai di rumah tabib tersebut. Xujie memintanya untuk memeriksa apa yang sebenarnya penyakit yang Xujie rasakan._

_Sementara itu, Guo Jia pulang lebih awal. Ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya, pintunya terkunci._

"_Dikunci? Kemana Xujie?" Sekarang Guo Jia semakin cemas. Dia masih sakit sejak kemarin tapi dia masih memaksakan dirinya untuk keluar rumah._

"_Tuan Guo Jia." Sapa seorang tabib._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Guo Jia._

"_Istrimu ada didalam, temuilah dia..." Tabib itu tersenyum senang._

"_Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya." Sahut Guo Jia sambil masuk ke dalam rumah tabib itu. Dia menemukan Xujie yang sedang duduk dikursi. Xujie tersenyum, dia mengelus perutnya._

"_Xujie?"_

_Xujie menatapnya, ia tersenyum lebar. Dia berdiri lalu menghampiri suaminya. Xujie langsung memeluknya._

"_Xujie?" Guo Jia memanggil namanya lagi. Dia masih tidak menjawab, lalu dia melepas pelukannya. Xujie memegang kedua tangan Guo Jia lalu meletakkannya di perutnya._

"_..." Dia menangis, tapi dia tersenyum._

"_Xujie... Kau..."_

_Xujie mengangguk. "Ya...!"_

_Guo Jia tersenyum lebar lalu memeluknya erat dan tertawa senang. "Xujie...! Terima kasih! Wo ai ni..."_

_Xujie ikut tertawa, tapi air matanya tidak bisa berhenti._

"_Xujie, kenapa kau menangis?"_

_Xujie tertawa kecil. "Ini air mata kesenangan..." Ia kembali memeluk suaminya dan meletakkan tangannya disekitar lehernya._

"_Ehem...!" Tabib itu muncul dibelakang mereka._

"_Ah..." Xujie kaget dan langsung melepas pelukannya. Mereka berdua saling menatap, lalu mereka tertawa._

"_Nona Mei Xujie hamil dua bulan. Saya ucapkan selamat pada kalian berdua."_

"_Terima kasih." Sahut Xujie._

* * *

><p>"<em>Xujie. Sudah kubilang jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Aku bisa mengerjakannya kok. Kamu lebih baik istirahat."<em>

"_T-Tapi..."_

"_Sudah sudah... Kamu tidak mau menyia-nyiakan anak kita 'kan?"_

"_Tentu saja aku tidak mau."_

_Guo Jia tertawa. "Nah, kalau begitu. Istirahatlah..." sahut Guo Jia sambil membawanya kedalam kamar._

"_Maaf—" Guo Jia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Xujie._

"_Sudah kebilang jangan mengatakan itu lagi 'kan?"_

"_Eh...i-iya."_

_Guo Jia tersenyum. Lalu dia keluar dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Dengan begitu, Xujie merubuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Lalu dia menyentuh perutnya._

'_Aku senang sekali, tapi kalau begini terus Guo Jia jadi semakin sibuk. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

_Matanya terasa berat lalu dia menutup matanya._

_Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Guo Jia selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan kembali ke kamar untuk melihat keadaan Xujie. Dia tersenyum lega ketika ia melihat Xujie sudah tidur. Tangannya berada di atas perutnya. Guo Jia lalu tidur disampingnya, sambil menyentuh perutnya dan mencium rambut Xujie._

_Xujie bangun, dia membuka matanya dan menatap Guo Jia._

"_Ah...sudah selesai?"_

"_Sudah." Sahut Guo Jia, masih mencium rambutnya. Lalu dia menurunkan kepalamya menuju perutnya dan menciumnya. Wajah Xujie merona merah, dia tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambut Guo Jia._

_..._

_Tapi... kebahagiaan mereka tidak berlangsung lama._

_Setelah beberapa minggu kemudian. Xujie merasa ada yang aneh, entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa ringan._

"_J-Jia..."_

"_Hm?"_

"_K-Kenapa dia tidak bergerak? Kadang-kadang dia 'kan begerak, tapi..." Xujie menyentuh perutnya. "Uuuh!"_

"_Xujie?!"_

"_S-Sakit...! J-Jia...!"_

"_Bertahanlah. Aku akan memanggil tabib." Kata Guo Jia sambil berlari keluar menuju rumah tabib._

_Lalu, ketika tabib memeriksa keadaan Xujie. Guo Jia mendapat kabar buruk..._

"_Maafkan saya, Tuan. Tapi, istri anda mengalami keguguran. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk hamil. Saya menyesal mengatakan ini tapi dia tidak akan bisa hamil lagi..."_

"_..." Guo Jia langsung menemui Xujie di ruangan dimana Xujie dirawat. Poninya yang panjang hampir menutup matanya, dia menangis. _

"_...Xujie."_

"_Maaf... Aku memang ibu yang buruk. Aku tidak akan bisa lagi memberimu anak. Aku memang yang terburuk... Aku benar-benar—"_

"_Jangan katakan itu Xujie."_

"_Tapi aku keguguran! Apa kamu tidak mendengar kata tabib tadi?! Aku tidak akan bisa hamil lagi! Aku tidak memberimu anak! Jadi aku tidak akan bisa menjadi ibu...Tidak akan pernah..." bentak Xujie, air matanya mengalir deras._

_Guo Jia memeluknya erat dan mengelus rambutnya, dia mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "...Jangan salahkan dirimu."_

"_Tapi aku—!"_

"_Sssh..."_

"_..." Xujie tidak dapat menahannya lagi, air matanya keluar dari kedua matanya. Dia menangis begitu keras. Dia memeluknya dengan erat, erat sekali. Guo Jia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata setetes pun agar Xujie bisa tenang. Tapi, air matanya jatuh, tapi tidak menangis tersedu seperti Xujie. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke rambutnya._

_FLASH BACK END_

* * *

><p>"... Andaikan saja aku tidak keguguran. Andaikan tubuhku tidak lemah. Dengan begitu aku bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu. Dan kamu tidak akan kesepian, Yi." gumam Xujie sambil mengelus rambut putra angkatnya.<p>

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga pada akhirnya aku menerima kenyataan semua itu. Sebelumnya aku selalu menyalahkan takdir, tapi ternyata takdir itu tidak terlalu buruk. Karena aku bisa menjadi ibu untukmu. Dan menjadi anakku satu-satunya."

Yi tertidur lelap, lalu Xujie memeluk putra angkatnya itu dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Yi."

**-xxx-**

Pada sore hari, Guo Jia selesai bekerja dan pulang.

"Aku pulang~"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Dia tidak melihat Xujie ataupun Guo Yi disana. "Kemana mereka?" Guo Jia pun menutup pintunya lalu menguncinya. Setelah itu ia memasuki kamar Guo Yi.

Ternyata Xujie tertidur dengan Yi, ia memeluk putranya. Guo Jia tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka. Dia duduk ditepi ranjang, lalu mengelus rambut Xujie yang tergerai. Dia menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium telinganya.

"...ngh?"

"Oh, sudah bangun."

"WAAAH!" Xujie kaget dan langsung bangun. "Uwah, kaget aku..." Lalu Xujie memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

Guo Jia tertawa.

"Ngh...Ayah?"

"Haha, kau pasti terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Ibumu."

"Iya, aku jadi kaget! Aku kira ada maling..."

"...Maling?" Guo Jia sweatdrop.

"Ah, sekarang sudah sore? Gawat, aku lupa membuat makan malam!" Xujie bergegas keluar kamar dan pergi ke dapur.

"Hmhm, kebetulan sekali aku lapar!" kata Guo Yi sambil turun dari ranjangnya.

"Cuci mukamu dulu, Nak." Sahut Guo Jia.

"Oke!"

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Xujie sudah membuat makan malam dan menaruh makanannya diatas meja.

"Uwaah~ Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan ibu!" sahut Yi tersenyum lebar dan langsung duduk dikursi. "Ibu, aku mau baozi!"

"Ah, baiklah. Ini..." Xujie memberinya baozi.

"Terima kasih, Bu!" Yi pun melahap baozinya. Guo Jia tertawa dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan."

"Hump?" Yi mengunyahnya lalu menelannya. "Ehehehe...Soalnya aku lapar sekali sih. Sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan Ibu."

Guo Jia sweatdrop dan tersenyum. "Kamu seperti ibumu...Terus terang sekali."

Xujie hanya tertawa kecil. "Nah, selamat makan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN :  
><strong>Scarlet : Okeh, sampai disitu ya humornya jadi berkurang. Dan kami sebenarnya gak tau banyak soal hamil...kami bukan bidan. /dihajar  
>Blossom : Iya, kami cuma dapat ide yang ada feels-nya. Mungkin...<br>Scarlet : Uh-huh. Oke, mohon review-nya ya. Kalau ada kesalahan mohon kasih tau di review-nya. Terutama pada genre-nya ya! Review onegaishimasu! Au revoir!  
>Blossom : Mata nee~<p> 


	13. Things I must Accomplish Before I'm Gone

**A/N : **Bo-n-jo-ur, minna-san! Jumpa lagi dengan Scarlet 'n Blossom! Lama update-nya ya? Gomen nasai ne. Oke, saya udah update dan mari balas review!

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Blossom : Ahaha, nee-chan kira sifatnya gak sesuai. Nee-chan gak sadar kalau dia terlalu jujur.  
>Guo Jia : *chuckle* Begitukah? Magoichi? Oh, dia ya.<br>Xujie : Siapa itu?  
>Scarlet : Dia dari fandom lain. Uh-huh, kalau saja Xujie bisa hamil, ore akan buat OC baru, kasih nama Guo—Ah, aku belum tau. Tapi aku maunya cewek.<br>Blossom : Loli... Oke thanks Wa-chan!

**-Kohina Zhonghui-**

Guo Jia : *chuckle* Tidak masalah 'kan? Aku hanya akan menggombal Xujie, istriku satu-satunya. *pegang dagu Xujie*  
>Xujie : E-Eh... *blush hard*<br>Blossom : Senang mendengarnya kalau ceritanya menarik. Watashi tachi ganbarimasu! Sankyu zhonghui-san!

**-Scarlet Addict-**

Blossom : Ah, pendatang baru. Selamat datang!  
>Scarlet : Hm? Dia 'kan emang gitu. Dia terus saja senyum. Kami menamai itu 'muka hampa'.<br>Xujie : *jitak Scarlet* Scarlet-sama tidak sopan!  
>Scarlet : Uhuk! Ugh...Thanks reviewnya!<p>

**Disclaimer : **Kami gak punya apapun. Gambar, karakter (kecuali Mei Xujie), dsb bukan punya kami. My Dearest – Supercell atau EGOIST juga bukan punya kami.

**Warning : **Sering TYPO, mohon dimengerti tapi diusahakan agar tidak terjadi kesalahan dan diedit lagi. Author kekurangan kamus bahasa indonesia (kebiasaan pakai bahasa daerah... :v). Gak sengaja OOC, kecuali ada yang disengajain demi cerita.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 : Things I must Accomplish Before I'm Gone<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada pagi hari, Xujie sudah bangun lebih awal. Biasanya Guo Jia yang bangun lebih awal, mungkin dia terlalu lelah karena pekerjaan kemarin. Setiap kali dia tidur, Guo Jia tidak berhenti memeluknya dan sekarang pun dia masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. Xujie tertawa kecil lalu melepas pelukannya dan beranjak dari ranjang mereka. Setelah itu, Xujie kembali menyelimutinya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

Setelah itu, Xujie berangkat mandi dan membawa pakaian baru. Xujie memebersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu lalu dia merendam tubuhnya ke kolam air panas.

"Fuuh..."

Xujie menatap telapak tangannya. "Tinggal enam hari lagi... 'kah?" Xujie mulai berpikir keras. "Kalau begitu apa yang harus aku lakukan enam hari itu. Aku jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu..." Xujie menatap langit-langit.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong sejak aku datang kesini Jia jadi sering minum teh ya." Wajahnya yang putih itu berubah menjadi sedikit memerah. "Syukurlah, dia menyukai teh buatanku." Xujie tersenyum kecil. "Ah, tapi apa tidak apa kalau begini terus? Apa Jia tidak pernah berubah pikiran untuk kembali minum arak?"

Xujie kembali menatap tangannya. "Hm... Kalau begitu, hari ini aku buat arak saja apa tidak apa? Semoga saja Yi tidak minta minum arak juga..." Lalu Xujie menenggelamkan kepalanya. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Xujie selesai mandi dan memasang hanfu yang berlengan panjang putih dan bajunya berwarna biru gelap. Lalu dia mengikat rambutnya dengan pita berwarna biru terang.

Setelah itu, Xujie membuka jendela kamarnya. Dia melihat taman yang selalu Xujie kunjungi, Xujie tersenyum kecil melihat pohon sakura yang begitu lebat disana. Xujie ingat disana adalah tempat dimana Guo Jia melamarnya untuk menjadi istrinya. Lalu Xujie menyentuh kalung kupu-kupu putihnya, Xujie ingin sekali warnanya berubah kembali menjadi biru. Dan mengembalikan kalung kupu-kupu merah kepada teman lamanya, Xiao Qiao dan Da Qiao. Perasaannya menjadi sedih kalau dia berjanji untuk mengunjungi Wu, tapi karena Wei dan Wu masih bermusuhan, Xujie takut kalau dia akan kembali diusir dari Wei.

"Maaf, Da Qiao... Xiao Qiao."

"Siapa?" tanya Guo Jia tiba-tiba dari belakangnya.

"KYAAA!" Xujie melonjak kaget. Guo Jia langsung menutup mulutnya dan Xujie langsung diam.

"Xujie, ini aku..." sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum dan melepas tangannya dari mulutnya.

"A-ah, maaf—"

"Jadi? Siapa yang kamu sebut tadi?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Ah, temanku. Qiao bersaudara itu lho yang pernah aku selamatkan di Luo Yang."

"Oh, mereka..."

"Iya. Nah, kalau begitu cepat mandi sana. Nanti airnya dingin lho! Aku akan menyiapkan makan paginya!" kata Xujie sambil mengambil pakaian Guo Jia dan memberi pakaian itu padanya dan mendorongnya dengan pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Yi untuk mandi bersamaku." sahut Guo Jia sambil berjalan menuju kamar Guo Yi. Xujie pun mengangguk dan pergi ke dapur.

"Kemarin Jia bekerja keras sekali. Buktinya dia tidurnya pulas sekali tadi malam. Baiklah, aku akan memasak makanan lebih banyak dari yang biasanya!" kata Xujie pada dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk kedua telapak tangannya.

**-xxx-**

"Uwaah. Banyak sekali makanannya!" ucap Guo Yi takjub melihat banyak makanan diatas meja makan. Xujie hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oh? Tumben sekali kamu memasak begitu banyak."

"S-soalnya kamu lelah sekali sejak kemarin. Makanya aku buat makanan lebih banyak dari biasanya. N-Nah, ayo dimakan." kata Xujie sambil mengambil mangkuk dan memasukkan nasi lalu memberinya pada Guo Jia dan putranya yang sudah duduk di kursi. Setelah itu, mereka pun makan bersama.

Setelah selesai. Guo Yi tersenyum lebar. "Enak sekali, Bu! Aku kenyang!"

"Senang mendengarnya." sahut Xujie tersenyum dan membersihkan mulut Yi dengan serbet. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Jia mau pergi bekerja lagi?" tanya Xujie.

"Tidak. Semua tugas sudah aku selesaikan. Sekarang aku bisa istirahat."

"Begitu ya. Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Guo Jia tersenyum. "Kalau dilihat dari raut wajahmu, sepertinya ada yang ingin kamu katakan."

"Ah." Xujie kaget. Dia tidak percaya kalau Guo Jia bisa membaca pikirannya dari raut wajahnya. "Uhm, i-iya..."

"Ayah! Aku mau pergi main dengan Xiahou Ba boleh 'kan?" tanya Yi.

"Tentu saja. Tapi jangan sampai telat pulang ya." ujar Guo Jia sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Terima kasih ayah! Aku pergi!" seru Yi sambil berlari kegirangan keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati ya!" seru Xujie.

"Baik~" seru Yi lagi.

"..."

"Nah, kalau begitu kamu mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Eh? Ah, s-sebenarnya aku..."

"Hm?" Guo Jia menatap lurus mata Xujie yang besar itu, membuat Xujie semakin gugup.

"...U-Untuk hari ini. B-Bagaimana kalau kita..."

"..." Guo Jia masih tersenyum menatap istrinya.

"...Ma-maksudku, a-aku membuatkan arak untukmu..."

"Hm? Kenapa? Bukannya kamu melarangku untuk minum arak?"

"I-Iya sih. Tapi untuk hari ini saja, soalnya... Apa Jia tidak bosan minum teh terus?"

"Tidak juga. Teh buatanmu enak sekali sampai aku tidak bertukar pikiran untuk kembali meminum arak."

"..." Kedua mata Xujie menurun, raut wajahnya berubah jadi sedih.

"Xujie?"

"Arak yang aku buat jadi sia-sia. Kalau begitu aku buang saja..."

"Jangan katakan itu. Aku akan meminumnya."

Kedua mata Xujie melebar. "Ah, kalau begitu aku akan mengambilnya!" ucap Xujie kembali semangat dan mengambil teko yang sudah diisi arak dan dua cawan. Lalu dia menaruhnya diatas meja, lalu menyeduhnya di cawan.

"...Silakan." kata Xujie sambil memberinya pada Guo Jia.

"Terima kasih." Lalu Guo Jia meminumnya, dia tersenyum. "Rasanya berbeda sekali daripada arak biasanya aku minum. Enak sekali."

"Ah, aku memakai kayu manis. Aku kira rasanya tidak enak..."

"Tidak kok. Rasanya enak sekali."

Xujie tersenyum malu. "Syukurlah." Lalu Xujie menatap cawan satu lagi yang belum diisi arak.

Guo Jia mengisi arak ke cawan yang kosong itu. "Kamu juga mau?"

"Ah... I-Iya. M-maksudku tidak! Kalau aku minum aku akan mabuk lagi seperti dulu..."

"Benar juga."

"..." Xujie masih saja menatap cawan yang sudah diisi oleh Guo Jia.

* * *

><p>Lalu sorenya, Xujie pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan untuk makan malam. Xujie sudah menggunakan semua bahan yang disimpan untuk makan pagi tadi. Ditangan kanannya sudah ada tiga kantong berisi bahan makanan<p>

"Hm... Sekarang tinggal beli beras." Xujie berjalan menuju toko kecil yang menjual beras. Terlihat dari belakang toko itu ada sawah yang lumayan luas.

"Ah, selamat datang Nona." ucap pemilik toko sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku minta satu karung beras ya."

"Baik, Nona. Mohon tunggu sebentar, saya akan megambilnya." Pemilik toko itu masuk ke dalam dan mengambil satu karung beras dengan kedua lengannya. "Ini, Nona."

"Ini uangnya." kata Xujie sambil memberinya beberapa koin emas, lalu mengambil karung beras itu. "Ah, b-berat..." Tidak sengaja karung itu jatuh, tapi beruntungnya karungnya tidak robek.

"Ah, maafkan saya Nona. Kalau begitu saya akan mengantarkannya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih..."

"Lho? Nona Guo ya?" tanya seorang pria yang lumayan tinggi dengan rambut diikat satu. Tapi penampilannya terlihat cantik.

"Eh, Tuan Zhang He?"

"Oooh~ Sepertinya kamu terlihat kesulitan. Kalau begitu, dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu~"

"T-Terima kasih." Pemilik toko itu pun memberi karung beras itu pada Zhang He. Lalu pria cantik nan tinggi itu membawanya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Datang lagi~" kata pemilik toko itu.

"Nona Guo terlihat sibuk sekali ya. Jarang sekali aku melihat nona disini."

"Ah, iya. Tidak juga... Aku biasanya keluar hanya membeli bahan untuk memasak." kata Xujie sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Begitu~ Aaahh, aku lihat putra nona sering sekali bermain dengan Xiahou Ba."

Xujie tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya mereka akrab sekali ya. Aku harap mereka bisa berteman kalau sudah besar nanti."

Mereka pun sampai di depan kediaman kelurga Guo. "Terima kasih banyak Tuan Zhang He. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa kok, Nona. Aku membantu Nona karena itu keinginan saya. Aku senang sekali bisa bicara denganmu, Nona Guo."

"Uhm, Tuan Zhang He mau mampir sebentar? Aku akan membuatkan teh untuk Tuan." tawar Xujie.

"Terima kasih, Nona. Tapi tidak hari ini. Aku harus pergi untuk menyelesaikan kewajibanku dulu. Permisi~" Zhang He memberi hormat dan pergi. Xujie pun membawa karung beras itu dengan sebelah tangannya, tapi karung beras itu terlalu berat sehingga Xujie tidak kuat untuk mengangkatnya.

Lalu pintu depannya terbuka, pria berkepala pirang yang merupakan suaminya menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, istriku. Hm? Banyak sekali yang kamu beli." kata Guo Jia sambil mengambil karung beras itu dengan kedua lengannya.

Xujie menghela napas panjang, lalu bicara. "Iya. Semua bahan makanan sudah mau hampir habis. Dan aku lupa kalau beras sudah mau habis." kata Xujie sambil masuk ke dalam bersama Guo Jia.

"Lain kali kalau kamu merasa perlu bantuan, jangan ditanggung sendiri. Kamu selalu saja seperti itu." sahut Guo Jia sambil meletakkan berasnya di dapur dan Xujie meletakkan belanjaannya.

"M-Maaf, lain kali aku akan meminta bantuan padamu. Eh?" Guo Jia mendekatinya dan memegang pipinya.

"Xujie, aku ini suamimu. Kamu itu perlu mengatakan 'maaf' berulangkali."

"Ah, i-iya... aku sering lupa supaya tidak mengatakan itu." kata Xujie pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

'Apa aku membuatnya kesal?' pikir Xujie. Lalu dia menatap suaminya yang kembali duduk dan membaca buku. 'Aku bodoh sekali...' pikirnya lagi sambil duduk di sampingnya dan termenung.

"Kamu bicara dengan siapa tadi?" tanya Guo Jia menatapnya.

"Dengan Tuan Zhang He. Dia yang membantuku membawa karung beras."

"Oh..." Guo Jia kembali membaca bukunya.

"Uhm... Untuk makan malam nanti, Tuan mau apa?"

"Makanan yang kamu buat semua itu enak. Terserah kamu mau buat apa. Dan juga..." Guo Jia meletakkan bukunya diatas meja. Dia mendekati Xujie dan memegang kedua pipi Xujie, dia tersenyum nakal. "Kalau kita berduaan seperti ini. Kamu tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Tuan', istriku. Biasanya kamu memanggil 'Jia' 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kamu memanggilku 'Fengxiao'?"

"E-eh... Aku salah bicara. D-dan... Aku tidak terbiasa, t-tapi aku akan mencoba untuk memanggilmu...F-Fengxiao..." Wajah Xujie memerah karena wajahnya terlalu dekat.

Guo Jia tertawa. "Aku tidak memaksamu kok. Tidak masalah bagiku kalau kamu memanggilku 'Jia' atau apa."

"Uhm, kalau begitu aku panggil 'Jia' saja..." sahut Xujie pelan dan wajahnya masih memerah. Guo Jia lalu meletakkan lengannya disekitar bahu Xujie dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahunya.

"Jujur saja, hari ini aku merasa bosan. Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama ya? Apa kamu punya ide?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Hm... Apa ya." Xujie meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya. 'Benar juga, aku masih belum tau apa yang harus kulakukan sebelum aku... pergi meninggalkannya...' Xujie menurunkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau lusa kita mengunjungi makan ibumu lagi?"

"Eh?"

"Dengan begini Yi bisa tau siapa neneknya 'kan?" tanya Guo Jia lalu dia tertawa.

"Um, boleh."

"Nah, sudah diputuskan." Guo Jia menidurkan punggung kepalanya diatas paha Xujie. Dia mengarahkan mata emasnya ke mata Xujie. Karena Xujie terlalu lama menatapnya, Xujie mengarahkan matanya ke samping dengan wajah yang masih merona merah. Lalu Guo Jia menyentuh rambutnya dan menciumnya.

"Xujie."

"Y-Ya? Eh—Hwaaa!" Guo Jia langsung memegang belakang lehernya dan menariknya dan memeluknya, membuat Xujie berada diatas tubuhnya. Guo Jia kembali mencium rambutnya. "J-Jia?" Kepala Xujie bersandar di dadanya, Xujie mencoba untuk melepasnya tapi Guo Jia memeluknya begitu erat.

"Aku pulang~" seru putranya sambil membuka pintunya. Sedangkan Xujie semakin panik dan melepas pelukannya. Lalu Guo Yi membuka pintu kamar.

"Ibu~ Aku lapar."

Xujie langsung duduk. "A-ah... T-Tunggu sebentar ya. Ibu buatkan dulu." Xujie langsung pergi dan wajahnya masih memerah.

Guo Yi menatap bingung ibunya yang langsung pergi ke dapur. "Ayah, ibu sakit ya?"

Guo Jia tertawa. "Tidak kok." Dia berdiri dan mengambil bukunya yang terletak diatas meja dan meletakkannya di lemari buku.

* * *

><p>Pada malam harinya, mereka sudah makan malam dan Guo Yi sudah tidur. Xujie yang masih belum tidur dia berdiri di dekat jendela. Diatas meja ada sebuah teko dan cawan yang berisi minuman yang ternyata arak.<p>

"...Kalau benar aku minum sedikit saja sudah mabuk... Aku pasti menyusahkannya lagi. Tapi ini hari terakhirku untuk minum arak." gumam Xujie. Dia mengambil cawan yang berisi sedikit arak dengan kedua tangannya yang bergemetar. "T-Tenang... Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau hanya sedikit ini aku bisa mabuk..." Xujie pun dengan perlahan meminumnya.

"..."

**-xxx-**

Guo Jia yang baru selesai mandi dan mengenakan hanfu putih melihat Xujie tidak ada di kamar. Lalu dia memakai mantel agar tidak dingin dan mencari Xujie di setiap ruangan, tapi Guo Jia tidak menemukannya.

"...Kemana dia?" Guo Jia pun bergegas keluar rumah dan pergi ke taman.

Sesampainya di taman, Guo Jia melihat istrinya yang sedang duduk termenung di kursi panjang. "Xujie?" Guo Jia menghampirinya.

"Ah... Jia." Kedua matanya setengah tertutup dan dia tersenyum polos. "Jia mau~?" tawar Xujie sambil mengambil secangkir arak.

"Xujie... Apa yang kamu lakukan. Bukannya kamu tidak mau minum arak."

"Soalnya aku ingin tau bagaimana rasanya~ Jia 'kan dulu sering minum dan tidak mabuk sama sekali. Makanya aku pengen coba~"

Guo Jia menghela napas panjang. "Ayo pulang, Xujie." kata Guo Jia sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Aku mau disini saja..." katanya sambil menidurkan tubuhnya di kursi panjang. Kepalanya terbentur keras. "Aduh... Selamat malam..."

"Xujie..." Guo Jia menghampirinya dan membantunya duduk. "Kenapa kamu lakukan ini?" tanya Guo Jia sambil menahannya dengan kedua tangannya dan menyentuh kedua bahunya, dia duduk disampingnya.

"Hum? 'Kan sudah aku bilang aku ingin coba..." sahut Xujie. Lalu dia mengisitrahatkan kepalanya dibahunya.

"Jia..."

"Hm?"

"Aku senang sekali kamu bisa memelukku seperti ini. Kalau saja kita tidak bertemu di Luo Yang, aku pasti sudah mati..."

"..."

"Maaf ya, aku terus saja melepas pelukanmu karena aku malu sekali. Tapi, kamu tau tidak? Saat aku melepas pelukanmu... aku ingin sekali berada dilenganmu lagi..."

Guo Jia menahannya erat, dia mendengar semua perkataannya tanpa menjawabnya. "..."

"Dan juga... kalau saja tubuhku tidak lemah, aku bisa memberimu anak... Dua, tiga, atau empat anak...atau bahkan lebih. Tapi takdir yang membingunkan itu membuat kita bertemu dengan Guo Yi... menjadi anak kita satu-satunya. Aku sudah bersyukur... Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa meberinya adik..."

"..."

"Jia... apa aku ini istri yang buruk untukmu? Aku tidak bisa memberimu anak lagi... aku sering melepas pelukanmu... aku sering sekali—"

"Hentikan, Xujie..."

"..."

"Kamu adalah istriku yang paling baik untukku daripada wanita yang sering aku permainkan. Kau sudah mengubah hidupku menjadi cerah seperti sekarang ini. Kamu bisa melihat diriku yang sebenarnya, karena itulah aku mencintaimu, Xujie."

"..." Mendengar kata-katanya, Xujie meneteskan air matanya. Dia sadar kalau dia sangatlah cengeng dan tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Tapi air matanya sudah keluar, dia tidak bisa menarik air matanya kembali.

"Dan kamu tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari hidupku. Jika benar kamu hidup abadi, tapi aku yakin takdir mempertemukan kita kembali..." Guo Jia mencium dahinya.

Xujie tersenyum dan kembali mengatakan perasaannya dengan nyanyiannya dengan suara lembutnya dengan pelan.

_Hey, there are all kinds of happinesses in the world_  
><em>Aren't there?<em>  
><em>Someday we'll find them all, as long as we're together<em>

_If someone calls you a liar_  
><em>And tries to hurt you with heartless words<em>  
><em>If the world won't believe you<em>  
><em>And tries to put a crown of thorns on your head<em>  
><em>I can stand by you<em>  
><em>Because I know what that loneliness and pain feels like<em>  
><em>So, everything that makes me whole<em>  
><em>I'll give to you now<em>  
><em>I'm yours<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Okeh, sebenarnya kami masih bingung untuk menamatkan fic ini. Tapi untuk bagian akhirnya saja yang sudah tau, dan minna-san juga tau endingnya 'kan?

Haha, jangan kasih tau bagi yang belum baca yang The Blue Butterfly yang pertama ya. Fic ini dibuat untuk tambahan scene yang belum diperlihatkan. Aku tau aku mengulanginya lagi, tapi ini hanya untuk sebagai pengingat. Ahahaha...

Oke, kalau ada ketemu kesalahan pengetikan mohon maaf ya. See you guys next chapter and please review!


	14. This Giant World and These Tiny Lives

**A/N : **Doumo doumo! *tendang pintu* Mari kita langsung saja! Balas review!

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Scarlet : Sebenarnya ore mau samain dengan sejarahnya atau di game-nya. Tapi ternyata tidak begitu mirip, malah banyak yang melenceng rasanya.  
>Blossom : Dan juga kalau anak perempuan. Nee-chan pinjam OC dari author favorit nee-chan, DarkGolbez. Namanya Guo Fenxia.<br>Scarlet : Fenxiaaaa! *lolicon mode actived*  
>Blossom : Yah, sayangnya dia tidak ada di fic ini. *jitak Scarlet*<br>Scarlet : *tepar*  
>Blossom : Makasih Wa-chan! :3<p>

**-prnceyong casper-**

Blossom : Oh, namanya kemandulan ya? Aku tidak tau banyak tentang kehamilan. Aku bukan bidan. Mungkin saja itu.  
>Xujie : ... *look away sadly*<br>Guo Jia : Tidak apa, aku masih mencintaimu kok, Xujie.  
>Blossom : Guh... *nosebleed*<br>Scarlet : Thanks review-nya casper-san!

**Disclaimer :** Kami gak punya apapun selain OC kami, Mei Xujie. Gambar atau cover, karakter, nama tempat, dan yang lainnya bukan milik kami.

**Warning :** Typo, abal, OOC kecuali disengajain, rating T+ (Yah, pasti tau karena apa), dan author kekurangan kamus bahasa indonesia.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 : <strong>This Giant World and These Tiny Lives

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi, pada pagi hari yang begitu dingin karena hujan yang begitu lebat. Xujie bangun, dia sadar ada handuk kecil yang lembab diatas dahinya.

"Ah, sudah bangun ya."

"...?" Xujie mengarahkan kepalanya ke samping. Suaminya duduk disamping Xujie, dia tersenyum dan alisnya menyempit. "Apa kamu ingat kalau kamu mabuk berat tadi malam? Dan juga, kamu terkena demam."

"Eh...?" Xujie mengubah posisinya agar dia bisa duduk. "U-Uuukh...!" Xujie memegang kepalanya. Guo Jia langsung menahannya. "...M-Memangnya aku beneran mabuk?"

"Ya. Kamu mengabiskan 2 botol arak."

"D-Dua botol arak...? L-Lalu tadi Jia bilang, aku demam... Kenapa bisa?"

"Mungkin saja, karena tadi malam cuacanya sangat dingin. Lagipula, kamu hanya memakai gaun tidur saat itu."

Xujie menghela napas panjang. "Aku benci sakit..." Guo Jia hanya tertawa kecil dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Sudahlah, istirahat saja."

"T-Tapi, bagaimana dengan makan paginya?"

"Aku bisa memasak kok. Dulu aku pernah mencobanya 'kan, apalagi kamu sudah banyak sekali membuat catatan resep makanan di lemari buku."

Xujie memasang wajah bersalah. Dia ingin mengatakan 'maaf' lagi tapi dia merasa tidak cukup untuk mengatakan itu. "Terima kasih, Jia... Dan juga, maaf..."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, istriku." Guo Jia mencium kelopak matanya. "Aku harap masakan buatanmu bisa membuatmu cepat sembuh."

Xujie tersenyum. "Ya..." Dia kembali istirahat sambil menunggu makan paginya disiapkan oleh suaminya.

_'Walaupun aku sakit... Sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Aku merasa... apa semuanya percuma untukku? Semua kehidupanku dengannya hanya akan menjadi kenangan. Aku tidak akan bisa mengulanginya lagi bersamanya.'_

"..." Xujie menutup matanya.

_'Apa lebih baik... kalau aku tidak pernah menemuinya? Karena, aku selalu berbohong padanya, aku selalu merepotkannya. Dan juga... aku takut dia mencintaiku dan dia sampai sedih karena kematianku. Jadi 'kan, lebih baik kalau aku bukan...bukan bagian dari kehidupannya. Aku pasti tidak ada kaitannya dengan Gerbang Keajaiban itu.'_

_'Aku selalu menyakitinya... Tapi, kenapa dia masih tetap berada disampingku? Aku ini... tidak bisa memberinya anak... Aku bukan ibu yang baik, aku tidak pantas jadi ibu.'_

Setelah apa yang dikatakan Guo Jia tadi malam, Xujie masih saja berpikiran negatif? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia selalu seperti itu?

Sekali lagi penyesalan muncul lagi. Dia kembali menangis.

_'Bodoh. Padahal aku yang sering menyakitinya, kenapa malah aku yang menangis. Aku ini benar-benar yang terburuk... Aku ini bodoh. Sangat bodoh...' Xujie menghapus air matanya dengan jarinya._

_'Kalau saja aku bukan siapapun baginya. Dia pasti sudah menikah dengan wanita yang lebih baik daripada aku. Dibandingkan aku, aku ini hanya pembawa sial saja... Aku tidak pernah memberinya kebahagiaan, seperti aku tidak pernah memberinya anak, aku selalu melepas pelukannya, aku selalu menjauhinya...—'_

"Xujie?"

"...!" Xujie langsung membuka matanya.

"...Kenapa kamu menangis?" Kedua alis Guo Jia menyempit. Dia menaruh mangkuk berisi sup diatas meja, lalu dia duduk di tepi ranjang dan mencium air matanya."Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku ikut sedih. Jadi jangan menangis, istriku." katanya. "Tapi aku akui, kamu terlihat begitu cantik dengan air mata di pipimu. Tapi itu juga membuat hatiku sakit..."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, kepalaku sakit sekali..." Xujie berbohong lagi. Lalu suaminya mengambil handuk kecil itu dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Xujie. Guo Jia menatapnya, sedangkan Xujie menutup matanya erat. Dia memegang bajunya erat dan tangannya bergemetar. Guo Jia lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Nah, kalau begitu biar aku suapi."

"T-Tidak perlu... Aku bisa—"

"Xujie."

"..."

"Aku peduli denganmu, jadi biarkan aku melakukannya, istriku. Aku mohon jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak lagi. Itu membuatku semakin sedih."

_'...Aku menyakitinya lagi.' pikir Xujie. 'Semua yang aku lakukan salah... Aku ini pembawa sial.'_

"Nah, ayo buka mulutmu."

"..." Xujie hanya menatap Guo Jia. _'Tapi, aku mencintainya... Tapi aku ini bodoh dan selalu melukainya.' _Xujie membuka mulutnya, dan dengan begitu, Guo Jia menyuapinya. Dia tersenyum menatap istrinya yang mengunyah makanannya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Enak?"

Xujie mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Enak sekali..." Xujie tersenyum.

_'Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan agar dia tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Senyum palsu yang selalu aku pasang di bibirku. Aku ini pembohong. Aku akan berusaha agar dia bisa tersenyum pada hari kematianku nanti. Dan... aku harap dia segera mencari wanita lain, dan melupakanku...'_

Setelah beberapa sendok, Xujie mengambil segelas air di atas meja yang ada disamping kasurnya. Tapi Guo Jia yang mengambilnya dan membantu Xujie meminumnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku sudah kenyang. Aku suka sup buatan Jia." Xujie tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatkannya lagi untukmu nanti."

"..." Xujie menggenggam erat selimutnya. "...Ya, terima kasih."

Guo Jia tersenyum lalu mengambil obat ramuan yang sudah dicampur dengan air hangat. "Minumlah..."

"Hum..." Guo Jia membantunya meminum ramuan tersebut. Setelah ramuannya habis, Xujie menghela napas panjang.

"Apa kamu sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik?"

"Ya..." Xujie menidurkan tubuhnya dan Guo Jia kembali ke dapur.

Xujie menutup matanya. _'Aku harap waktu berjalan lebih cepat, agar aku bisa cepat membuatnya bahagia dengan kepergianku. Dan meninggalkannya... karena aku tidak pantas untuknya...'_

"Xujie."

"Uhm?" Xujie kembali membuka matanya.

"Tubuhmu berkeringat. Jadi aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu." katanya sambil meletakkan ember kecil yang berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil diatas meja. Lalu dia membantu Xujie duduk, dengan perlahan dia membuka gaun tidurnya. Xujie menutup tubuh bagian depannya dengan selimut. Guo Jia menyentuh rambut panjangnya dan mengedepankannya agar dia bisa membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kamu masih pusing?"

Xujie mengangguk.

"Nah, kalau begitu kamu bersandar saja." kata Guo Jia sambil memegang bagian belakang kepalanya agar dia bisa bersandar di bahunya.

"Hum..." Xujie menutup matanya dan membiarkan suaminya membersihkan tubuhnya. Guo Jia mengambil handuk lembab lalu mengusap punggung Xujie dengan perlahan.

"...Jia tidak bekerja hari ini?" tanya Xujie dengan pelan. Suaranya terdengar begitu kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak, istriku. Kamu sedang sakit mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu seperti ini."

"...Hm."

"Lagipula, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganmu. Masih banyak lagi yang ingin kulakukan..."

"...Hm."

Lalu Guo Jia memegang telapak tangan Xujie dan mengangkatnya. Lalu dia mengusapnya lagi dengan handuk lembab tersebut.

"Kulitmu halus sekali." Guo Jia mencium telapak tangannya.

"..." Xujie hanya tersenyum malu. Tapi kedua matanya masih setengah tertutup karena sangat berat untuk membukanya.

Setelah Guo Jia membersihkan tubuhnya, dia mengambil gaun baru untuk istrinya dan membantunya memasang gaunnya. Guo Jia menatap wajahnya sambil memasang bajunya, kedua matanya setengah tertutup., nafasnya terengah-engah, bibir merah jambunya yang gemerlap sedikit memucat dan wajahnya panas dan memerah.

"Kamu harus istirahat yang cukup, sayang. Tidurlah." Guo Jia menidurkannya.

"Ya..." Xujie mengangguk pelan. Guo Jia menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium kepalanya.

Pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan muncul seorang anak yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat. Dia berlarian menghampiri ranjang.

"Ibu!" Xujie hanya tersenyum menatap putranya yang baru saja masuk kekamar mereka. "Ibu kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Guo Yi dengan wajah cemas.

"Sebentar lagi ibu akan sembuh kok, kalau sudah sembuh ibu akan bermain denganmu..." sahut Xujie dengan nada pelan, kedua matanya setengah tertutup.

"Hum. Cepat sembuh ya, Bu." sahut Yi memeluk ibunya.

"Ya..." Xujie tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya. Karena matanya masih terlalu lelah, dia terpaksa tidur.

**-FLASH BACK-**

**Mei Xujie POV**

_Aku berlari menuju Luo Yang, aku membuang sarung pedangku karena terlalu merepotkan untuk dibawa. Aku mengarahkan mata dan kepalaku ke depan. Ada banyak sekali pasukan berarmor biru disana. Padahal yang menyerang Luo Yang bukan pasukan Cao Cao saja 'kan? Tapi kenapa...?_

_Aku rasa itu strategi mereka. Mungkin saja pasukan Han lainnya menyerang ke tempat yang lain. Hujan ini benar-benar merepotkan, aku jadi sedikit sulit melihat dan langitnya gelap._

_"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa ada wanita di medan perang?!" teriak salah satu prajurit berarmor biru menatapku tidak percaya._

_"Dia memakai armor ungu. Dia pasukan Dong Zhuo!" teriak prajurit satu lagi._

_Aku mendengus kesal, aku terus berlari. Aku harus menemui Nona Diao Chan!_

_"HAAA!" Salah satu prajurit menyerangku dengan tombaknya. Dengan cepat, aku menghindar dan menyerang dagunya dengan lututku, lalu aku memutar badanku dan menendang pipi kanannya dengan kakiku. Aku tidak tau prajurit itu pingsan atau mati. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah karena telah menyerangnya. "Maaf..." gumamku._

_"Kuh... Hanya menendang saja kita akan mati. Serang dia!" teriak salah satu prajurit._

_Aku langsung berlari menghampir prajurit tersebut. Aku mengangkat kaki kiriku dan menendang ubun-ubun kepalanya dengan kakiku. Membuat kepalanya terbentur tanah yang basah. Lalu satu prajurit menyerangku dari belakang, tapi beruntungnya aku menghindar dan serangan prajurit itu melukai temannya sendiri._

_"GAH!" Prajurit itu berteriak kesakitan. Lalu aku langsung menyerang bagian pinggangnya dengan lututku, lalu aku memutar badanku dan kembali menendang sisi kanan kepalanya. "UAGH!"_

_"...Kenapa? Hanya sampai segini latihan kalian?" Ejekku dan menatap mereka dengan dingin. "Jangan menghalangiku atau kalian akan mati. Aku tidak punya niat bertarung dengan kalian..."_

_"Ugh..." Sebagian prajurit mendengus kesal dan menatapku dengan dingin. Sepertinya mereka tidak mau menurutiku._

_"Jadi begitu... Padahal aku sangat berharap kalian memberiku jalan. Kalau begitu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk memaksa kalian...!" Aku langsung maju dan menusuk salah satu musuh, setelah pedangku menusuk tubuhnya, aku langsung menarik pedangku kembali dan menendang musuh itu. "Ini salahmu... Jadi aku tidak akan meminta maaf..." gumamku._

_Lalu aku menerobos jalan sambil menyerang mereka dengan pedangku._

_"...!" Aku langsung berhenti melihat salah satu jendral dengan tongkat berwarna biru dan emas ditangannya. Berkepala pirang, dan mata emasnya tajam, dia tersenyum menatapku._

_"Oh? Tidak kusangka aku bertemu dengan wanita yang cantik di medan perang seperti ini." Ucapnya._

_"Kau mau mati?"_

_"Maaf, Nona. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu memasuki istana."_

_"Kalau begitu kau harus mati!" Aku langsung menyerangnya dengan pedangku, tapi dia menangkis seranganku dengan tongkatnya._

_"Gerakanmu cepat sekali. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita menari bersama?"_

_"Aku merasa terhormat, tapi aku tidak sudi menari dengan orang sepertimu!" Aku berusaha menendang kepalanya. Tapi lagi-lagi dia menangkis seranganku. Aku mendengus kesal._

_"Ah!" Dia memegang lenganku dan berdiri di belakangku. Sial, dia menggenggam lenganku erat sekali. Dia mendekat dan berbisik ketelingaku. "Aku tidak ada niat untuk melukaimu, Nona. Bagaimana kalau Nona bergabung bersama kami? Jika nona cantik sepertimu bersama kami, pasti lebih menyenangkan."_

_"Jangan terlalu berharap!" Aku menyerangnya dengan kepalaku dan mengenai dagunya. "Ugh!" Dengan begitu aku langsung melepas genggamannya dan langsung berlari menuju istana._

_Tuan Lu Bu, Tuan Chen Gong, Tuan Zhang Liao dan Nona Diao Chan dimana? Apa mereka berada di dalam?_

_Aku pun sampai di ruang singgasana. Aku melihat Dong Zhuo telah mati di tangan Cao Cao, kepalanya sudah dipenggal._

_"...!"_

_Lalu pasukan musuh mengarahkan perhatiannya padaku. "Siapa wanita itu?" tanya salah satu prajurit._

_"D-Dia pasukan Dong Zhuo!"_

_Pasukannya banyak sekali, aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya sebanyak ini. Tuan Lu Bu dan lainnya tidak ada disini. Kemana mereka? Kenapa mereka tidak memberitahuku mereka dimana?_

_Terpaksa, aku harus melarikan diri dari sini. Pasukan Dong Zhuo...sudah kalah. Aku langsung keluar dari istana dan berlari secepat yang kubisa._

_"Tunggu!" teriak seseorang. Tapi aku tidak menurutinya, mereka pasti akan menangkapku. Tapi, kalau mereka menangkapku 'kan belum tentu kalau aku akan dieksekusi atau apa. Apa aku harus berhenti?_

_...Dadaku sesak sekali, aku memaksa diriku untuk berlari lebih cepat tapi tidak bisa aku terlalu lelah—_

_"KYAAAAH!" Kakiku terkilir dan aku terjatuh di tebing yang tidak terlalu tinggi. "Uh!" Kepalaku terbentur batu yang sangat keras. Kesadaranku menghilang, apa karena Narcolepsy-ku? Apa aku akan mati disini...? Siapa saja, aku mohon... Tolong aku..._

**-xxx-**

_"...Nona? Bangunlah..." kata seorang laki-laki yang berusaha membangunkanku. Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. _

_...?_

_Siapa dia...?_

_Kenapa ada darah dikepalaku?_

_Kenapa ada pedang di tanganku?_

_Apa yang terjadi disini?_

_Apa yang terjadi padaku barusan? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?_

_Pria itu menghela napas lega dan tersenyum ke arahku._

_"...Oh, dia sudah sadar ya?" tanya pria satu lagi yang memegang tongkat pendek._

_"Ya." Pria berkepala pirang itu mengangguk, lalu dia mengarahkan matanya kembali kearahku. Dia menyentuh punggung dan telapak tanganku. "Nona baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu sambil membuka mantelnya dan memasangnya ke tubuhku. Dia merobek mantelnya dan menutupi luka di kepalaku. Entah kenapa, seluruh tubuhku merinding, kepalaku sakit sekali, dan dadaku terasa sesak._

_"..." Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, dadaku terasa sesak untuk bicara. Mataku berat sekali..._

_"Ngh..."_

_"Oh, sudah bangun ya."_

_"...?" Aku membuka mataku. Aku sadar kalau aku berada di kuda yang sama dengan pria yang menyelamatkanku tadi. Kepalaku bersandar di dadanya, dan dia memegang tali kuda dan punggungku sekaligus._

_Dia tersenyum. "Dilihat dari raut wajah nona, sepertinya nona sudah lupa denganku. Namaku Guo Jia. Nona pernah menyerangku di Luo Yang. Nona ingat?"_

_"...?" Aku menggeleng pelan._

_"...Oh." Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu, apa demam nona sudah sembuh?"_

_"...Eh?" Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, dia menempelkan dahiku ke dahinya. "Kya!" Aku langsung mendorongnya._

_"Ah, maaf atas ketidaksopananku. Aku hanya memeriksa keadaan nona." Dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahiku. Aku menutup mataku erat._

_"Hm, sudah turun. Tapi belum sepenuhnya sembuh."_

_"..." Aku kembali menutup mataku, dan menghela napas._

_"Karena aku sudah memperkenalkan diri. Bolehkah aku tau siapa nama nona?"_

_"Namaku...?" Aku berpikir, namaku... Aku ingat tapi. Apa benar kalau namaku... "Mei...Mei Xujie..."_

_Dia menaikkan alisnya, dia diam sejenak lalu menjawab, "Mei Xujie... 'kah? Nama yang indah... Suatu kesenangan bisa bertemu denganmu Nona."_

_"...I...ya." Lagi-lagi mataku terasa berat sekali._

_"Oh? Nona masih mengatuk? Tidurlah..."_

**-xxx-**

Saat itu aku tidak tau apa-apa. Dan saat itu pulalah aku bertemu dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai pada pertama kalinya. Dulu aku adalah musuhnya. Tapi sekarang aku adalah istrinya. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku, tapi aku tetap mencintainya.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"...Xujie... Sayang. Bangunlah."

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dia tersenyum lembut, dia mengenakan hanfu putih. Apa sekarang sudah malam?

"Maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu, istriku. Tapi lebih baik sekarang aku kembali membersihkan tubuhmu dan setelah itu makan dan minum obat."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Dia membantuku duduk, dia sudah mengambil gaun tidur yang baru handuk lembab. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke dadanya dan meletakkan kedua lenganku dipunggungnya. Lalu dia menyentuh bahuku dan membuka gaunku dengan perlahan. Dia mengusap tubuhku lagi dengan handuk lembab.

Aku terlalu sering merepotkannya. Apa aku benar-benar membuatnya repot?

...

Kenapa aku sering berpikir seperti itu?! Tidak, tidak mungkin. Jia adalah suamiku dan aku adalah istrinya. Itu sudah wajar kalau dia melakukan ini demi aku, karena dia peduli denganku, mencintaiku. Ya 'kan?

Lalu untuk apa dia melamarku 'kan? Dia selalu berada di sampingku. Dia bahkan dengan senang hati merawatku seperti ini. Dan aku menyia-nyiakan kasih sayangnya padaku? Aku ini benar-benar bodoh.

"Nah, selesai." Dia memasang gaun tidurku ke tubuhku dan mengikat talinya di pinggangku.

"...Jia."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih..."

Dia tersenyum. " Sama-sama, istriku..." Dia mencium dahiku. Aku memeluknya erat, aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Tapi... tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Aku akan meninggalkannya, apa dia akan melupakanku? Apa dia akan mencari wanita lain setelah aku meninggalkannya?

"Xujie?"

"..." Aku tidak menjawabnya, aku masih memeluknya erat. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, mencium aromanya. "...Jia."

"Ya?"

"_Wo ai ni..._"

Dia diam sejenak, lalu dia memegang daguku. Tapi aku mencium bibirnya terlebih dahulu. Selama ini hanya dia yang menciumku duluan. Dia memegang pipiku dan mendalamkan ciumannya.

_'L-Lidahku—!'_

Aku merintih dan menjauh.

"Maaf... Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Aku menggeleng kepalaku. Dia tersenyum lega, "Jika kamu memang mencintaiku, bagaimana kalau kita memperlihatkan bagaimana besarnya cintamu padaku?" Dia menempelkan dahiku ke dahinya.

"E-eh?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, sayang. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu..." Dia mencium telingaku dan kepalaku menyentuh bantal. Dia berada di atas tubuhku, dia memegang pergelangan tanganku membuatku sulit melepaskannya.

"Uuh!"

Aku tidak merencanakan ini. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu, tapi dia malah membuatku—. Tapi ini sudah membuatku senang. Dia memang mencintaiku dan tidak ada kebohongan dalam dirinya. Hal itu ada baiknya dan buruknya.

Yang buruknya adalah, bagaimana reaksinya jika aku tiada nanti?

**A/N :**

Scarlet : Hampir... *nosebleed diam-diam*  
>Blossom : Kau ini, rating-nya hampir naik tau. Kalau begitu ratingnya T+ saja. *sigh*<br>Scarlet : Ini salahnya, Guo Jia. Dia itu 'kan—  
>Guo Jia : Apa? *evil smile, musou Scarlet*<br>Scarlet : GYAAAAA! Gomen nasai!  
>Xujie : ... Scarlet-sama benar-benar. *hiks*<br>Guo Jia : *elus kepala Xujie*  
>Blossom : *geleng-geleng kepala* Review onegaishimasu nee. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, tapi sebenarnya ada ya. Gome nasai nee.<p> 


	15. The Real Me

**A/N :** Yaam doumo minna-san! Kami minta maaf update-nya telat, biasanya sekali seminggu kami udah update cerita tapi ternyata udah lewat seminggu. Maaf ya.

Nah, mari balas review dulu!

**-princeyoung casper-**

Blossom : Masih belum selesai kok. Masih ada lagi, sabar ya! XD  
>Scarlet : Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya. We appreaciate it so much. Thanks!<p>

**-crossmix-**

Guo Jia : *chuckle* Apa benar aku sebegitu agresif?  
>Xujie : E-Ekh... *sweatdrop*<br>Scarlet : Dasar playboy.  
>Blossom : Scarlet-kun iri ya...<br>Scarlet : Diam eh lu...  
>Blossom : *laugh* Thanks, crossmix-san! :3<p>

**-Guest-**

Xujie : Ah, terima kasih... Ngomong-ngomong apa itu GWS? *nods*  
>Guo Jia : Sejujurnya aku tidak tau, istriku. Bahasa mereka sulit dimengerti.<br>Scarlet : Look who's talking, dude. Kau pakai bahasa apaan coba.  
>Guo Jia &amp; Xujie : *straight face*<br>Scarlet : Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?!  
>Blossom : Thanks Guest-san! :3<p>

**Disclaimer : **Kami gak punya apapun, kami hanya meminjam karakter, tempat, dan cover. Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI. Yang kami miliki hanyalah OC dan alurnya.

**Warning :** Author sering typo, grammar bahasa indonesia tidak sesuai (Kami orang Indonesia, pastinya). Jika ada OCC, maafkan kami tapi ada beberapa yang disengajakan demi jalan cerita. Rating T+ (Note : Si author udah menggila, :v)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 :<strong> **The Real Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mei Xujie POV**

Hari ini aku bangun telat dan Guo Jia juga bangunnya kesiangan. Tidak seperti biasanya dia bangun kesiangan seperti ini. Tapi itu tidak masalah, mungkin saja dia sangat lelah dan dia perlu istirahat yang cukup.

Aku membuka jendela dengan perlahan. Angin menyambutku dan membuat rambutku berkibaran. Daun bunga yang berwarna pink masuk ke dalam dan mendarat di atas lantai.

"Selamat pagi, Jia." sapaku tersenyum. Dia sudah bangun ketika aku menatap daun bunga sakura yang beterbangan.

"Selamat pagi, istriku." Seperti biasa, dia memelukku dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya diatas kepalaku. "Seperti hari ini kamu terlihat lebih ceria. Artinya kamu menikmati malam kita 'kan?"

"E-eh..." Wajahku langsung memanas mendengar kata-katanya. Dia tertawa pelan dan mencium kepalaku sekilas.

"Aku senang kamu menikmatinya, sayang. Kau tau? Kamu begitu cantik saat kamu—"

"Hwaaa! Jangan bilang! N-N-Nanti Yi mendengar kita!" Aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan menutup mulutnya.

Diluar dugaanku, dia menutup matanya dan memegang tanganku yang berada dimulutnya dan mencium tanganku. Jantungku langsung berdegup keras ketika dia melakukan itu. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"...Uhm, Jia?"

"Ya?" Dia membuka matanya.

"...uh." Jantungku berdegup keras lagi ketika melihatnya membuka matanya seperti itu. Dia benar-benar tampan. "...U-Uhm, h-hari ini Jia masih cuti 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Dan nanti kita akan pergi ke makam ibumu."

"Ah, iya. Lalu...uhm. Maaf kalau aku mengatakan ini. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita nanti ke makam orang tuamu?"

"..." Dia melepas tanganku dari bibirnya. Dia tersenyum sedih. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak tau dimana makam orang tuaku."

"Eh?"

"Bahkan, tubuh mereka sudah menjadi abu."

"...Jia."

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, Xujie."

Aku menggeleng kepalaku. "Tapi kita 'kan masih bisa berdoa 'kan? Kalau begitu aku akan membeli dupa yang banyak untukmu!" kataku sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya.

Dia menaikkan kedua alisnya. Lalu dia tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Xujie."

Aku membalas senyumnya. "Nah, aku sudah menyiapkan airnya. Aku akan membangunkan Yi. Dia juga tidur kesiangan ya." Aku tertawa kecil.

Dia tertawa pelan "Ya. Sepertinya dia juga kelelahan. Sejak kemarin dia tidak keluar rumah lho."

"Eh? Dia tidak pergi bermain dengan anaknya Tuan Xiahou Yuan?"

"Tidak. Sejak pagi dia melihat keadaanmu. Dia tertidur pulas sekali disampingmu sampai malam."

"Dia tertidur selama itu?"

"Tidak juga." Guo Jia tertawa lagi. "Dia bangun karena lapar dan setelah itu dia tidur dikamarnya."

"Oh..." Aku tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan membangunkan Yi."

Guo Jia tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu dia pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku memasuki kamar Yi, aku tertawa kecil ketika dia sedang membaca buku yang cukup tebal diatas ranjang.

"Selamat pagi, Yi."

"Whoaa!" Guo Yi kaget dan langsung menutup bukunya. "I-Ibu...!"

"Kamu sedang baca apa?"

"Oh, ini buku yang aku dapat dilemari ayah. Ayah memperbolehkanku membacanya, dia bilang buku ini adalah milik Tuan Cao Cao."

"Eh? Bukunya Tuan Cao Cao? Apa nama bukunya?"

"Hm... Nama bukunya 'Seni dalam Perang'."

"Wah, ibu tau buku itu. Tapi ibu belum baca semuanya. Buku yang ditulis Tuan Cao Cao memang bagus ya."

"Um!"

'_Aku harap dengan begini Yi bisa mengerti situasi China saat ini.'_ pikirku. Lalu aku membuka jendela kamarnya. "Nah, kalau begitu, Yi mandi, ya. Kita akan pergi sebentar lagi."

"Eh? Kita mau kemana, Bu?"

Aku tersenyum. "Kamu akan tau nanti." Aku mencium pipinya. "Nah, ayah juga sedang mandi. Bantu ayahmu menggosok punggungnya ya." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, Bu!" Yi langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan lari menuju kamar mandi. Aku merapikan ranjangnya dan setelah itu aku pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan pagi.

* * *

><p>Kedua kalinya, Guo Jia berencana untuk tinggal di manor miliknya semalam dan aku pun menyetujuinya. Saat di dalam kereta, Yi duduk di dekat pintu kereta agar dia bisa melihat pemandangan luar.<p>

"Waaah..." Guo Yi menatap takjub pemandangan diluar sana. Bunga sakura yang begitu banyak beterbangan dengan angin yang bertiup dengan lembutnya. "Ayah lihat! Pohon sakura yang satu itu besar sekali! Cantiknya...!"

Guo Jia mendekat dan melihat pemandangan luar. "Kau benar. Tapi, kau tau tidak, Yi?"

"Hm? Apa, ayah?" tanya Yi menatap Guo Jia.

"Kecantikan ibumu melebihi indahnya bunga sakura." Guo Jia menatapku dan tersenyum.

"E-Eh..." Mendengar kata-katanya membuatku sulit untuk menjawabnya.

Guo Yi tertawa kecil. " Ayah benar. Ibu lebiiiih cantik daripada siapapun!" Yi memelukku. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Terima kasih, Yi."

**-xxx-**

Sesampainya di manor, kami langsung pergi menuju makam ibuku. Barang-barang yang kami bawa diurus oleh para dayang.

"Nah, kita sampai." kata Guo Jia.

"..." Aku melihat banyak sekali daun bunga berwarna pnik berjatuhan diatas batu nisan beliau, membuat batu nisan itu terlihat indah. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri batu nisan tersebut. "Halo, ibu..."

Yi mendekatiku dan mengusap batu nisan ibuku dengan perlahan. "Hm... Jadi, nenek berada disini ya." Guo Jia ikut mengusap batu nisan tersebut. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ibu mertua." katanya dengan wajah tersenyum.

Yi tertawa kecil. "Nenek pasti senang berjumpa dengan kami. Dan juga, nenek juga belum mengetahuiku ya. Aku adalah Guo Yi!"

Aku menaikkan kedua alisku, aku tidak menduga kalau Yi tetap ceria walaupun mendiang ibuku sudah berada di tempat yang tidak dapat semua umat manusia temui, di surga.

"Yi benar-benar senang bertemu denganmu nenek. Walaupun Yi tidak dapat melihat wajah nenek secara langsung. Tapi aku yakin, nenek juga sama cantiknya dengan ibu!" Yi tersenyum polos. "Ah, ibu!" Yi menatapku.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana caranya kita mendoakan nenek? Aku ingin sekali nenek bisa bahagia di surga!"

Aku tersenyum lembut. "Nah, kalau begitu ikuti ibu ya."

Setelah mengunjungi makam ibu. Kami kembali kedalam manor menuju taman. Mataku membesar ketika melihat taman disana terlihat begitu indah. Bunga-bunga yang sudah tumbuh disetiap sisi luar paviliun. Kolam ikannya yang luas dengan jembatan kecil, dan pohon besar yang sekarang tumbuh bunga sakura yang begitu lebat.

"Waaah! Indah sekali!" Yi berlari dengan riangnya menghampiri pohon sakura itu.

Guo Jia tersenyum. "Aku akui, tahun ini memang tahun yang terbaik." Lalu dia menggandeng tanganku.

"Ya...!" Kami berdua pun memasuki paviliun itu dengan saling menggenggam tangan. "Ah, masih ada siter disini ya." Lalu Guo Yi ikut memasuki paviliun.

"Ayah, itu apa?"

"Itu alat musik petik, putraku. Ibumu bisa memainkannya lho."

"Sungguh? Wah, kalau begitu mainkan dong Ibu!" Guo Yi memegang tanganku dengan wajah antusias.

"Baiklah."

Dengan begitu, aku duduk di depan alat musik tersebut dan memainkan siternya. Guo Jia dan Yi duduk didepanku sambil menatap dan menikmati alunan musik yang aku mainkan.

Aku baru sadar, tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Aku akan meninggalkan mereka, apa mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku memainkan siter? Entahlah...

Tapi, yang paling penting. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar mereka bisa bahagia? Aku tau aku harus menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan mereka, tapi aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan.

Tapi, aku berpikir aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan Guo Jia. Aku tidak begitu yakin apa itu.

...

Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin sewaktu aku sakit. Aku bermimpi, tentang saat aku dan Jia pertama kali bertemu. Ya, dulu kami memang musuh. Tapi, takdir membawaku sampai kesini dan menjadi istrinya. Aku bersyukur sekali dan aku juga merasa bersalah, karena sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkannya.

"..." Aku berhenti memetik siter.

Benar juga, aku harus melakukan 'itu'. Dulu aku pernah melawan Jia saat aku menjadi bagian dari Wu, tapi aku tidak melukainya.

"Xujie? Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Aku tersenyum dan kembali memetik siter.

Tapi, aku bukannya bermaksud untuk melukai suamiku. Aku hanya ingin merasakan saat aku bertemu dengannya pada pertama kalinya. Ya, aku ingin bertarung lagi melawan Guo Jia.

* * *

><p>Pada sore hari, Guo Yi sudah tertidur, sejak pagi dia begitu ceria dan dia begitu cepat lelah. Aku memegang erat <em>polearm<em> imitasiku sambil menatap pohon sakura yang lebat. Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku sejajar dengan bahuku. Daun bunga sakura jatuh diatas telapak tanganku.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku mengunjungi manor ini. Aku merasa tidak punya penyesalan sedikit pun. Tapi aku masih punya waktu untuk membahagiakan orang yang aku sayangi." bisikku.

Lalu aku mendengar suara tepakan kaki yang menuju ke arahku. Dengan perlahan, aku membalikkan badan.

"Xujie..." Guo Jia datang menemuiku, dia sudah membawa tongkatnya yang berwarna biru dan emas itu. Tapi raut wajahnya terlihat cemas dan ragu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tau permintaanku sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi perasaanku itu terus saja memaksaku untuk melakukan ini. Aku...tidak tau mengapa."

"Begitukah..."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, aku tidak akan melukai Jia kok. Aku ingin latihan denganmu, itu saja kok." Aku tersenyum agar dapat membuatnya kembali tenang.

Dia menaikkan kedua alisnya, dan setelah itu dia tersenyum. "Begitu, aku mengerti. Tapi, jangan sampai memaksakan diri, istriku. Aku juga tidak mau melukaimu."

"Aku tau kok." Aku memasang kuda-kuda, aku memegang _polearm _imitasiku dengan kedua tanganku.

Syukurlah tamannya luas dan terbuka. Dengan begini aku tidak akan kesulitan latihan dengan Guo Jia. Aku harap aku tidak melukainya, makanya aku menggunakan _polearm_ imitasi.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai, Nona Mei Xujie."

Aku sedikit terkejut karena dia memanggil nama lengkap dan sebutan 'Nona'. "I-Iya..."

"Hm...?" Dia tersenyum.

"...Uh. T-Tuan Guo Jia."

"Fengxiao."

"Uh, baiklah. Tuan Guo Fengxiao."

"Hm, terdengar lebih baik."

Aku tertawa kecil. Aku berhenti tertawa dan langsung maju, aku menyerangnya dengan _polearm_. Tapi dia menangkisku.

"Wah wah, gerakanmu cepat sekali seperti biasanya, istriku."

Aku tersenyum kecil, masih menahan _polearm_-ku. "Kalau begitu, aku harus lebih cepat menyerangmu!" Aku langsung menendangnya di bagian pinggang tapi dia menangkis seranganku lagi. "Huuh...!" Aku menggembungkan sebelah pipiku dengan kesal. Dia selalu saja menangkis seranganku.

Dia tertawa pelan. "Percobaan yang bagus, Xujie. Tapi sekarang aku tidak segan-segan melukaimu lho..."

"A-Apa—Hwaa!" Aku langsung menghindar, tapi dia tidak mengarahkan senjatanya itu padaku. "K-Kamu menipuku..." Aku menggembungkan pipiku lagi.

"Hahaha... Mana mungkin aku melukai istriku sendiri 'kan?"

"Huuh... Aku jadi ingin melukaimu."

"Ah, tapi aku segan untuk melukaimu."

"Ukh."Aku jadi semakin kesal. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan segan-segan melukaimu. Jadi siap-siap!" bentakku kesal.

Dia tertawa lagi. "Tenang, Xujie. Kamu terlalu serius."

**-xxx-**

"Hah...hah...hah... Pada akhirnya, hah... aku tidak melukai Jia...Huuh..." ucapku sambil ngos-ngosan. Aku membiarkan tubuhku menyentuh tanah, aku duduk dan menjatuhkan _polearm _imitasiku.

"Dan juga, pada akhirnya aku tidak melukaimu 'kan?"

"Ya. Tidak sedikit pun... hah...hah... Aku capek..." Aku menghela napas untuk mengatur nafasku.

Guo Jia menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggungku membuat kami bisa sama-sama istirahat. "Begitupun aku... Seranganmu cepat sekali sampai-sampai aku hampir menjatuhkan tongkatku."

"Eh? Sungguh?"

"Ya..." Dia tertawa pelan.

Lalu aku mengarahkan pandanganku kelangit sore. "...Jia."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya... aku melakukan ini karena aku ingat sewaktu kita pertama kali bertemu. Makanya aku ingin latihan denganmu."

"Begitukah? Apa tidak ada alasan lain?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Eh?"

Dia membalikkan badannya dan menatapku. Kedua matanya yang tajam itu tepat mengarah ke kedua mataku. Karena aku terlalu lama menatapnya aku mengarahkan mataku kesamping.

"Uhm...Tidak ada."

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Apa Lu Chuo Kuo bilang sesuatu padamu?"

"Eh? Ah...T-Tidak." Detak jantungku semakin keras ketika dia menanyakan itu. Bagaimana ini? Dia pasti akan marah padaku karena aku sudah membohonginya.

"Begitu."

"J-Jia. Aku... sebenarnya aku—"

Apa yang aku lakukan, bukan saatnya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jia. Tidak sekarang, aku takut dia bisa stres karena berpikir terlalu banyak. "...S-Sebenarnya aku... ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..."

"Hm?"

"S-Sebenarnya aku...uhm..." Apa yang harus kukatan, aku tidak tau! Aku sungguh tidak tau! "Huwaa!" Aku hampir berteriak kaget, dia memegang kedua telapak tanganku.

"Katakan saja, Xujie. Jangan lupa, aku akan selalu mendengarkan apa yang kamu katakan."

"U-uhm... Aku...—"

SREEEK

"Gyaa!" Teriak seorang anak kecil yang terjatuh di dalam semak-semak.

"Hm? Guo Yi? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Guo Jia, dia mengarahkan matanya kearah Guo Yi.

"HAH!" Guo Yi langsung berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya dari debu. "A-Ah. Aku hanya... Hehehe... A-Aku tadi lihat ayah dan ibu sedang bertengkar. Kalian berdua tidak bertengkar beneran 'kan?" tanya Yi pelan.

"E-EH?! B-bukan kok! Ibu dan ayah hanya latihan kok!" Aku langsung menghampiri Guo Yi.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh!"

Yi menghela napas lega. "Haaa, aku kira ayah dan ibu beneran bertengkar."

"Ah, tidak kok. Tidak..." Aku menggoyang kedua tanganku. "A-Ah, ngomong-ngomong... Apa kamu lapar, Yi? Ibu akan membuatkan makanan yang kamu mau." tanyaku menukar pembicaraan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Yi mau baozhi saja deh..." Yi tersenyum lebar.

"A-Ah... Baiklah. Ibu akan menyiapkan makan malamnya, terutama baozhi untukmu!" Aku langsung pergi menuju dapur.

* * *

><p>Malam pun tiba, matahari sudah tenggelam dan langit sudah mulai gelap. Bulannya bersinar dengan indahnya... tinggal beberapa hari lagi bulannya akan penuh. Anginnya juga terasa dingin, tapi aku merasa lebih baik. Daun bunga sakura beterbangan dan mendarat diatas rerumputan tanah.<p>

Hah, kenapa setiap kali waktu berjalan aku selalu memikirkan itu. Itu tidak penting tinggal beberapa hari lagi aku meninggalkannya, yang penting adalah kebahagian Jia dan Yi. Aku ingin membahagiakan mereka sampai akhir.

Dunia ini memang membingungkan, aku sampai tidak percaya ada hal seperti itu : Keajaiban, kehidupanku yang abadi, dunia mimpiku yang hanya serba hitam dan juga Gerbang Keajaiban. Andai saja, kalau hidupku tidak abadi, tidak ada gerbang keajaiban, dan keajaiban yang tidak wajar tidak pernah muncul didunia ini. Dengan begitu aku pasti bisa mati bersama suamiku dan tua bersamanya. Memiliki cucu dari Yi, aku ingin sekali melihat istri Yi kelak.

Tapi tetap saja. Itu mustahil 'kan?

'_Aku rasa kau tidak akan bisa menyegelnya sendirian.'_

Kata-kata itu langsung muncul di pikiranku, kenapa Lu Chuo Kuo bisa tau tentang semua itu? Apakah Dewa meberitahukannya? Atau malaikat? Atau dia utusan Dewa? Aku tidak tau, tapi aku rasa tidak mungkin...

'Aku tidak akan bisa menyegel gerbang itu sendirian'... 'kah? Lalu, apa artinya aku akan gagal menyegel gerbang itu? Dan pada akhirnya aku akan dianggap tidak pernah lahir di dunia ini?

Artinya...

Semua kehidupanku dengan Guo Jia dan Yi akan menghilang?

Mereka akan melupakanku selamanya?

...

Sungguh, _Tian_... Engkau membuatku bingung. Aku tidak kau kalau _Tian_ jahat atau baik. Apa _Tian_ membenciku? Atau menyayangiku?

Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak mengerti dengan _Tian_.

...

Tapi, dengan begitu 'kan... Jia tidak akan menderita karena aku. Aku selalu berbohong padanya, aku bukan istri yang baik. Aku tidak sempurna.

...

Kenapa aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan itu?! Walaupun aku bukan istri yang sempurna untuknya, tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadi istri untuk Jia dan ibu yang baik dan untuk Yi.

Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa membahagiakan mereka.

"Xujie."

Aku membalikkan badanku, pria berkepala pirang yang merupakan suamiku datang menghampiriku dengan wajah senyum khasnya.

"Malam ini kamu terlihat cantik seperti biasanya, Xujie. Tapi, setiap kali mataku bertemu denganmu, kau terlihat lebih cantik."

Aku membalas senyumnya lalu tertawa kecil. "...Jia juga." sahutku sedikit gugup. Aku pun mendekatinya, aku memegang kedua bahunya dan mencium pipinya. Setelah aku melepas ciumanku. Kedua matanya agak membesar, ketika dia menatapku kedua matanya terlihat melembut. "Sebenarnya... itu yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Ah, maksudku..."

Guo Jia tertawa pelan. "Tidak seperti biasanya kamu mengatakan itu, istriku. Tapi aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Kau sudah berubah, sulit sekali mengatakan berapa besarnya senangnya diriku saat ini." Dia memegang pipiku dengan lembut. "Nah, ayo. Kita kembali ke kamar. Besok kita akan kembali ke Xu Chang."

"Ya." Aku menggenggam tangannya. Dengan begitu kami kembali ke dalam kamar, dengan saling menggandeng tangan.

Barusan dia bilang aku sudah berubah? Apa benar aku sudah berubah? Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kalau itu membuat Jia bahagia itu juga membuatku senang.

...

Tangannya begitu besar daripada tanganku, hangat dan lembut. Dia juga mengatakan kalau tanganku juga sama hangat dan lembutnya seperti tangan miliknya. Dan Jia pernah bilang, kalau tangan seseorang itu hangat, artinya hati orang tersebut juga hangat.

Ya, Guo Jia itu orangnya begitu hangat. Hangat bukan maksudnya suhu badannya, tapi sikapnya terhadap orang-orang disekitarnya. Dia selalu mengajak para jendral untuk minum bersama agar bisa menikmati hidup walaupun dunia ini begitu kejam dan membingungkan. Termasuk aku, dia begitu lembut dan ramah padaku. Yah, dia memang setiap kali menggodaku, tapi aku tau dia bermaksud baik. Dia melakukan itu karena dia mencintaiku.

Ya 'kan?

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Scarlet : Oke, that's it. Tapi masih ada lanjutannya. Tapi kami memutuskan untuk langsung pada hari terakhirnya Xujie pada chapter depan.  
>Blossom : Scarlet-kun, kau meberi <em>spoiler <em>pada reader-san.  
>Scarlet : Whoops, gomen. Ore keceplosan melulu. Yah, tapi gak masalah 'kan?<br>Blossom : Iya deh. Nah, mohon review-nya ya! Onegaishimasu!


	16. Shall I say 'Goodbye?

**A/N : **Ampuni aku, my dear readers! *sujud* Saya udah beberapa minggu—ah bukan, beberapa bulan ini sibuk sekali. Jujur, sibuk main game, sibuk kerjain tugas sekolah dan urusin rumah. Bahkan kadang-kadang setiap kali pulang sekolah saya hanya bisa mainin android saya, gak sentuh laptop! Laptop saya dipakai kakak laki-laki saya. Tambah lagi, saya gak mau dia baca fic saya disaat saya ngetik fic! Memalukan...ukhu.

Baiklah, mari langsung saja.

**Disclaimer : **Semuanya milik KOEI, dan cover juga bukan punya saya, yang saya punya hanya Mei Xujie.

**Warning : **Author kekurangan kamus bahasa indonesia, kekurangan istilah atau semacamnya (padahal saya orang indonesia). Maaf jika ada kesalahan typo, OOC (kecuali ada yang disengajakan demi alur ceritanya)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Shall I say 'Goodbye'?<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Hari ini... hari terakhirku melihat matahari terbit." gumam Xujie ketika dia membuka jendela kamar. Guo Jia menatap bibirnya yang bergerak—dia mengatakan sesuatu tetapi suaranya begitu lembut dan kecil sehingga dia tidak tau apa yang dikatakan Xujie.

"Xujie?"

"Pagi ini cerah sekali ya." Perempuan berambut coklat kemerahan itu langsung membalikkan badannya ketika suaminya memanggil namanya. Dia tersenyum lembut ketika menatap suaminya itu, tetapi walaupun begitu sang suami merasa aneh dengan sikap Xujie yang terlihat lebih ceria. Tapi setengah dari pikirannya dia merasa lega dan senang melihat sikapnya seperti itu.

"Ya." Guo Jia membalas senyumnya.

"Ayah! Ibu! Selamat pagi!" Guo Yi melompat kecil menghampiri ibunya, lalu dia memeluk ibunya.

"Pagi, Guo Yi. Hari ini kamu bangunnya cepat ya."

"Hehe. Soalnya ibu selalu membangunkanku setiap hari, aku jadi tidak enak kalau terus seperti itu." Guo Yi melepas pelukannya dan tertawa kecil.

"Bagus, kamu sudah bisa bangun sendiri. Yi memang hebat ya, sudah mandiri." Xujie mengelus kepalanya.

"Ehehe..."

Kedua bola mata Guo Jia masih terkunci menatap Xujie. Senyumnya itu—membuatnya lega dan pada saat yang sama dia merasa cemas.

Dia yakin bahwa Xujie masih menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Dia masih berbohong.

Dia masih selalu saja berpikir terlalu panjang.

Dia masih saja tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Walaupun begitu, dia tau kalau Xujie melakukan semua itu demi suami dan anaknya. Xujie mencintai mereka.

* * *

><p>"Xujie. Hari ini aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dan Yi. Hari ada pertemuan, maaf. Sepertinya perang akan dimulai lagi."<p>

Xujie menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil. "Jia tidak perlu minta maaf. Kamu 'kan penasehat Wei. Wajar saja..."

"..." Guo Jia terdiam menatapnya.

"...?" Xujie menatapnya bingung.

"Xujie, maukah kamu menungguku di taman nanti malam?"

"..." Mulutnya terbuka sedikit lalu dia kembali menutupnya. "Baiklah. Lagipula, ada yang ingin aku katakan..."

"Begitukah."

"Harus. Datang. Nanti malam."

Guo Jia tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja." Dia mencium dahinya. "Baiklah, aku pergi." Lalu Guo Jia keluar dan melepasnya. Xujie menatapnya pergi, dia masih tersenyum. Tetapi kemudian, dia menggigit bawah bibirnya.

"Harus datang..."

* * *

><p>Lalu Xujie tiba di taman. Dia sadar kalau dia terlalu cepat datang ke taman tapi Xujie tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya dirumah sendirian. Guo Yi sudah pergi bermain dengan Xiahou Ba dan suaminya sedang ada pertemuan. Sepertinya perang akan dimulai lagi.<p>

Xujie menghela napas, dia duduk tepi kolam kecil, dia membuka sandalnya dan bermain air dengan jari telunjuk kakinya sambil bersenandung.

"Nona Xujie?"

Xujie menoleh kebelakang. "Oh, Nona Wenji."

"Seperti biasanya nona selalu melamun disini. Apa yang sedang nona pikirkan?" tanya Cai Wenji sambil duduk bersimpuh disamping Xujie.

"Hm... Bukan masalah besar kok. Hanya saja..." Xujie diam sejenak dan menutup matanya. Dia berhenti bermain air.

"'Hanya saja' apa, nona?"

Xujie kembali membuka matanya dan menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"...Oh." Cai Wenji mengarahkan matanya ke kolam. Dia tersenyum lalu mengambil _Konghou-_nya. Xujie menatap wanita itu yang mulai memainkan alat musiknya itu.

Alunan nadanya begitu tenang dan indah. Xujie tersenyum dan kembali mengarahkan matanya ke kolam sambil mendengar alunan nadanya.

**-xxx-**

Cai Wenji selesai memainkan alat musiknya. Dia menaruh alat musik tersebut disampingnya.

"Nona Xujie, nona sudah tau apa yang akan nona katakan padaku?"

Xujie mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "K-Kok tau."

Cai Wenji tertawa pelan. "Dari tadi aku lihat raut wajah nona sedang berpikir. Lalu aku lihat sekarang raut wajah nona berubah."

"Oh... Nona menyadarinya ya." Xujie kembali menatap kolam. "Apa nona Cai Wenji... senang bertemu denganku?"

Cai Wenji menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Itu...pertanyaan yang aneh, Nona Xujie. Tentu saja aku senang."

"Sungguh?" tanya Xujie perlahan.

"Tentu saja. Apa saya terlihat tidak senang?"

"T-Tidak kok!" Xujie menggoyang kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Nona Xujie... Seberapa besarnya takdir yang akan nona hadapi, janganlah merasa menyesal karena takdir itu."

"...Aku tau itu. Aku tau... Tapi..."

"Nona... Aku tau nona ada masalah walaupun aku tidak tau apa masalahnya. Tapi jangan pernah menyesalinya. Hadapi saja semua itu, aku yakin... semuanya tidak akan sia-sia." Cai Wenji lalu berdiri dan membawa _konghou _-nya. "Nah, kalau begitu permisi." Cai Wenji membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi.

"..." Xujie menatapnya pergi. "...Semuanya tidak akan sia-sia..."

Xujie menatap langit, awan bergerak begitu tenang. Tiba-tiba dia ingat mimpinya saat dia berada di Wu. Ketika dia berada di tempat gelap, seseorang menolongnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Xujie tidak ingat siapa itu. Cahayanya begitu menyilaukan sehingga Xujie tidak bisa melihat siapa dia.

"Ah." Xujie membelalakkan matanya dan sadar dari lamunannya. "Apa itu...barusan?"

"Ibu~" seru seorang anak laki-laki berlarian menghampiri Xujie. "Aku pulang." Guo Yi memeluk ibunya.

"Ah, selamat datang kembali, Yi."

"Ibu, aku lapar."

"Oh, kamu lapar. Kamu ingin makan apa?" tanya Xujie tersenyum.

"Hm... apa ya. Semua makanan yang ibu buat enak semua. Aku jadi bingung. Terserah ibu saja deh."

"Baiklah." Xujie tertawa kecil.

* * *

><p>"Selamat makan!" Guo Yi langsung mengambil sumpitnya dan memakan lauk dan sayuran yang dimasak oleh ibunya. "Mmm... Enak!"<p>

"Ah, Yi. Jangan bicara sambil makan nanti tersedak lho."

"Ah..." Guo Yi mengunyah makanannya lalu menelannya. "Ibu tidak makan?"

"Oh iya." Xujie membubuh nasinya ke mangkuk. Dia masih saja berpikir apa yang dikatakan Cai Wenji, dia sudah mengerti tapi Xujie masih saja bingung.

"Aku pulang." Guo Jia memasuki ruang makan dan tersenyum melihat Xujie dan Guo Yi yang baru saja makan.

"Oh, hari ini ayah cepat pulang ya!"

"Haha... kamu merindukanku, ya Nak? Padahal aku meninggalkanmu hanya beberapa jam." Dia tertawa.

"'Meninggalkanmu...'" gumam Xujie.

Guo Jia mendengarnya mengatakan sesuatu, kedua mata Xujie agak membesar dan tangannya melepas mangkuk berisi nasi dan jatuh berserakan, dan mangkuknya pecah.

"Ah!" Xujie panik dan langsung membersihkan nasi dan mangkuk yang berserakan di depan kakinya.

"I-Ibu tidak apa?" tanya Guo Yi cemas dan menghampirinya.

Xujie menggeleng kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Guo Yi. "Ibu baik-baik saja kok..."

"Tidak... Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Xujie. Wajahmu sangat pucat." Guo Jia menyentuh pipinya. "Dingin sekali..."

"Eh?"

"Lebih baik kau istirahat Xujie. Biar aku yang membereskannya." Guo Jia membantu istrinya berdiri.

"Um..." Xujie tidak bisa melawan keletihannya. Matanya terasa begitu berat. Apa karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya hidup? Apa karena jiwanya sudah hampir diambil untuk menyegel gerbang? Mungkin saja.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Xujie terjatuh tapi untungnya Guo Jia langsung menangkapnya. " Xujie?" Guo Jia menahannya dengan memegang kedua bahunya. Dan punggung kepala Xujie bersandar di dadanya.

_'__Apa yang terjadi? Apa Narcolepsy-nya kambuh lagi? Atau...Lu Chuo Kuo...'_

Beruntungnya mereka berada di depan kamar, Guo Jia menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar. Lalu dia menidurkan Xujie di ranjang mereka yang sudah dirapikan oleh Xujie tadi pagi.

"Ayah. Aku membersihkan pecahan mangkuk dan nasinya." Guo Yi menghampiri ayahnya.

"Oh? Kau membersihkannya? Kau hebat, putraku." Guo Jia mengelus rambut anak laki-lakinya.

"Heehee!" Lalu raut wajah Guo Yi berubah ketika melihat ibunya yang tertidur. "Ayah, ibu tidak apa-apa 'kan? Ibu hanya kelelahan 'kan?"

"..." Guo Jia menatap wajah tidur Xujie. "Ya. Mungkin saja."

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Mei Xujie."_

_"__Lu Chuo Kuo? Kau kah itu? Kau dimana?"_

_"__Tentu saja disini hanya ada aku. Dan aku tidak meninggalkan tempatku berdiri seperti biasa."jawab Lu Chuo Kuo dengan dinginnya._

_"__Lagi-lagi cara bicaramu dingin sekali."_

_"__Apa. Aku hanya bertingkah sebagaimana diriku."_

_Xujie menghela napas. "Jadi... ada apa?"_

_"__Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja. Dan aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali saja. Kau akan meninggalkan dunia sana tepat pada tengah malam nanti. Dan pada saat bulan penuh hari ini. Jadi jangan sia-siakan waktumu."_

_"__...Oh. Ya...Aku mengerti."_

_"__Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi. Tutup matamu dan kosongkan pikiranmu. Kau akan kembali di dunia sana."_

_"__Sebentar."_

_"__Apa?"_

_"__Apa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang lain padaku?"_

_"__Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Lu Chuo Kuo melipat tangannya._

_"__Maksudku... Apa kau menyesal bertemu denganku?"_

_"__..." Lu Chuo Kuo terdiam. Lalu membuang mukanya. "Aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Seperti biasa kau berpikir terlalu panjang."_

_"__Begitu ya." Xujie tersenyum kecil dan menutup matanya dan mengosongkan pikirannya._

Xujie membuka matanya, dia menyadari ada lengan yang kecil di sekitar lehernya. Guo Yi, tertidur pulas disamping Xujie. Dan disebelahnya Guo Jia tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Lalu Xujie sadar gaunnya sudah ditukar dengan gaun tidur. Setelah itu dia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan keluar rumah.

"Aku harap Guo Jia tidak lupa kalau malam ini bertemu denganku di taman."

Saat dia berjalan menuju taman, tubuhnya terasa ringan tapi dia juga letih pada saat yang sama. Xujie tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum pada dirinya. Anginnya bertiup dengan pelan dan lembutnya membuat kulitnya semakin dingin. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

Setibanya di taman. Xujie menghadap ke pohon sakura yang lebat, daun bunga yang berwarna pink itu berjatuhan satu persatu.

"Indah sekali... Ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat pohon sakura selebat ini." Xujie membuka telapak tangannya dan daun bunga sakura jatuh di telapak tangannya. "Malam ini... adalah malam yang terbaik."

Xujie membalikkan badannya, dia menyadari ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Xujie menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan lembut. Lalu dia tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya. Rambut coklat kemerahannya berkibaran membuatnya terlihat lebih anggun.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga..."

Xujie menyelitkan rambutnya dibelakang telinganya.

"Guo Jia..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Eits, masih ada satu atau dua chapter lagi lho! Arigatou gozaimashita dan keep reading! Dan jangan lupa reviewnya!


	17. Away from you, come back to you

**A/N :** Maaf saya langsung ke ceritanya ya. Terima kasih sudah mereview dan mem-favoritkan cerita saya ya. ZhaoYan-san, Blue Moon Crystalized, Code Name XD-26 Lidya.

**Disclaimer : **Semua milik KOEI kecuali Mei Xujie. Dan lagu EGOiST – Departures ~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta~ milik EGOiST mungkin? Atau ryo dari supercell? Ah pokoknya bukan punya saya ya!

**Warning : **Gak sengaja ada OOC kecuali ada yang disengajakan demi alur cerita, typo, dan kesalahan lainnya mohon dimaafkan ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 : Away from you, come back to you<strong>

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Guo Jia..." Perempuan berambut coklat kemerahan itu tersenyum. Tetapi kulit dan bibir merah jambunya pucat hampir seperti seputih salju.

"Xujie." Guo Jia menghampiri istrinya dengan wajah cemas sambil membuka mantelnya dan memasangnya di tubuh Xujie. Bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum dengan keadaan seperti itu? "Kenapa kau disini. Seharusnya kau istirahat dan—"

"Aku tidak apa kok."

"Xujie..."

"Bulannya indah sekali ya." Xujie tersenyum lembut. "Nah, karena Jia sudah datang bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu?" Xujie berjalan menuju kursi panjang yang terbuat dari batu yang terletak di sebelah kanan taman. Guo Jia mengikutinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau disini, Xujie? Lihat wajahmu, pucat sekali. Seharusnya kau tidak berada disini. Lebih baik kita kembali."

"Kalau Jia masih mengantuk tidur saja disini. Aku akan menemanimu walaupun sampai pagi." Xujie menepuk ringan pahanya.

Guo Jia menghela napas. "Kita disini hanya sebentar, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Dia mengistirahatkan punggung kepalanya diatas pahanya. Kemudian, sang suami menyentuh pipi istrinya yang dingin. Aneh sekali, kenapa pipinya terasa begitu dingin? Padahal sedingin apapun cuacanya, kulitnya tidak pernah sedingin ini. Tapi tidak kalah anehnya dengan sikap Xujie yang tidak biasa daritadi pagi—bukan, dari seminggu yang lalu. Dia terlihat ceria seakan-akan tidak ada masalah.

"..." Xujie terdiam, poninya yang panjang hampir menutupi kedua bola matanya yang berwarna coklat. Sekaligus menunggu apa yang akan ditanyakan suaminya, tapi sebenarnya Xujie tau apa yang akan ditanyakan tapi untuk memastikan Xujie menunggu pertanyaannya. Jarinya bermain dengan rambut pirangnya Guo Jia.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku bukannya tidak senang melihat sikapmu sejak tadi pagi, tapi aku merasa aneh dengan sikapmu. Aku yakin kamu berpikir terlalu panjang lagi."

Masih belum ada jawaban dari Xujie.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu berkali-kali Xujie. Kau tidak sendirian, aku, sebagai suamimu akan selalu ada untukmu. Tapi, kamu masih saja menyimpan perasaanmu itu pada dirimu sendiri. Kau percaya padaku 'kan? Tapi, kenapa kau masih saja..."

"...Maaf."

Kalimat itu lagi. Kenapa Xujie selalu saja mengatakan kalimat itu. Guo Jia tidak menyalahkannya, tapi dia menyalahkannya dirinya sendiri. Guo Jia selalu mengutuk dirinya setiap kali mendengarnya mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Sekarang katakan padaku. Semuanya..." Guo Jia kembali duduk disampingnya.

"...Tapi—"

"Berhenti berpikir terlalu panjang, Xujie. Aku mohon..."

"..." Xujie terdiam beberapa detik. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri. Dia berjalan menuju pohon sakura dan berhenti tidak jauh didepan pohon itu, dia memegang dadanya yang berdetak keras. Kedua matanya tertutup, lalu dia menghela napas panjang. Lalu dia membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. "...Jia ingat 'kan saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" Xujie memainkan jemarinya. "Waktu itu, Dong Zhuo berhasil dikalahkan dan Wei menang. Tapi, saat pertarungan itu selesai aku kehilangan ingatanku." Xujie tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi saat Jia menolongku, aku merasa senang sekali—Jia selalu berada di sisiku...membuat kenangan baru bersamamu. Aku benar-benar bersyukur."

Xujie membalikkan badannya, angin bertiup dengan lembutnya membuat rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang itu berkibaran. "Tapi... aku selalu saja menyusahkanmu. Aku selalu saja menyesal setiap kali membantuku, aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkanmu... Tapi, saling membantu itu sudah wajar bagimu. Aku adalah istrimu... Tapi aku benar-benar bingung—tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku takut kalau Jia meninggalkanku...tidak—tapi sebaliknya."

"Sebaliknya...?" Kedua matanya melebar. "Apa maksudmu...tidak mungkin kalau kamu—"

"Mm... Tidak berapa lama lagi, aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini—aku tidak akan pernah bisa berada disisi Jia lagi. Aku tidak pernah bisa bermain dengan Yi. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan yang lainnya."

"...!"

"Lu Chuo Kuo bilang aku bisa menghilangkan keabadianku ini. Dengan cara menyegel gerbang keajaiban dengan jiwaku. Sampai saat ini, umat manusia berharap perang akan usai, tidak ada orang yang mati, dan masih banyak lagi harapan mereka. Karena itu aku harus melindungimu, Yi, Nona Cai Wenji dan yang lainnya. Jika gerbang itu dibiarkan dan tidak ada yang menyegelnya. Dunia ini—"

Xujie menggeleng kepalanya. Menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir itu membuat Xujie takut dan dia tidak ingin Guo Jia tau. Tapi Xujie yakin suaminya tau apa yang dia maksud.

"Guo Jia... Karena ini terakhir kalinya melihat bulan pernama. Bisakah Jia mendengarkan nyanyianku? Aku mohon tetaplah disini sampai aku tertidur."

"Xujie..." Guo Jia masih tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Xujie sebelumnya. Dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan istrinya. Istrinya—wanita yang sangat ia cintai akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Xujie menutup matanya dan meletakkan telapak tanganny di dadanya dan bernyanyi dengan suara pelan.

_I'm no longer loved by you_  
><em>nor am I needed by you<em>  
><em>And in this way, I'll be all alone<em>  
><em>What did you say back then?<em>  
><em>The words that didn't reach me hung in midair<em>  
><em>Even though I know it, today, I'll still make<em>  
><em>a wish that won't come true<em>

_Please don't let go_  
><em>Keep holding my hand tight<em>  
><em>Say, "I'll keep going, together with you"<em>  
><em>Your hand that was joined with mine felt warm<em>  
><em>and tender<em>

_That's how you always_  
><em>make me mad and cry in the end<em>  
><em>But I loved<em>  
><em>how your face looked when you said, "I'm sorry"<em>  
><em>afterwards<em>

_Please don't let go_  
><em>Hold me tight— Yes, with all my heart<em>  
><em>I want to be in your arms<em>  
><em>Together, with our foreheads touching<em>  
><em>We'll fall asleep<em>

_Did you know that 'we can't ever meet again?'_

_Please don't let go_  
><em>Hold me tight— I love you<em>  
><em>Won't you smile for me, even just once more?<em>  
><em>Before your warmth disappears<em>  
><em>Please hug me<em>

"..."

Xujie membuka matanya. "Jia... walaupun kita tidak akan pernah bertemu di dunia ini. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi di surga. Jia akan mencariku 'kan?"

"...Xujie. Jangan, kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya?! Kau akan meninggalkanku dan Yi begitu saja?!"

"...Kalau aku katakan. Guo Jia pasti akan menghentikanku, atau mungkin saja mencari Lu Chuo Kuo. Dan aku tidak mau Guo Jia stres memikirkan itu." Xujie tersenyum sedih. "Aku mohon, jangan sedih karena aku."

Kalung kupu-kupu putih bersinar, kalungnya kembali menjadi dua. Kalung kupu-kupu biru dan merah. Guo Jia mengabaikannya.

"Guo Jia... Bisakah Jia memberikan kalung kupu-kupu merah pada Qiao bersaudara? Aku ingin mengembalikkan benda ini pada mereka tapi aku rasa tidak bisa memberikannya secara langsung."

"Xujie..." Suaminya masih saja memandang Xujie. Perempuan itu menghindari kontak mata dengannya, tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan dan lemas pada saat yang sama. Xujie menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya. Merasakan aromanya, kehangatannya. Guo Jia meletakkan kedua lengannya di punggung Xujie.

"Aku mohon, Jia. Jangan memasang raut wajah seperti itu. Aku ingin Jia bahagia, dan juga Yi. Aku ingin kalian tersenyum walaupun aku tiada."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum sedangkan kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Kau meninggalkanku—terlalu cepat, Xujie." bisiknya di telinga Xujie.

"..." Xujie menutup matanya lagi. "Jia, 'kan sudah kubilang, kita akan bertemu lagi di surga. Jadi Jia tidak perlu sedih. Aku pergi untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini—dan juga melindungi Jia, Yi dan yang lainnya. Jadi, _Tian _tidak membenciku."

Xujie melepas pelukannya, dia memegang kedua bahunya dan mencium tepat di bibir Guo Jia. Tapi Xujie langsung melepasnya karena nafasnya terasa memendek. "Terima kasih sudah karena mencintaiku." Perempuan itu mundur, dia menatap suaminya dengan matanya bersinar. Dia tersenyum lembut, untuk terakhir kalinya.

"...Selamat tinggal."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan, matanya tertutup.

"Xujie!" Guo Jia menangkapnya. Dia kembali memeluknya, dia tidak mendengar nafasnya sama sekali. Tubuhnya begitu dingin.

Dia sudah pergi.

Sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Jiwanya sudah dijadikan segel.

Dan meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Xujie..." Dia terduduk, lalu menatap wajah tidurnya—dia tidur dengan abadi. Dia tidak akan membuka matanya, dia tidak mendengar nafasnya. "...Tunggu aku, Xujie... Aku juga mencintaimu." Air mata jatuh di pelupuk matanya dan membasahi wajah istrinya.

"Kau masih saja berbohong Xujie... Kau tidak senang sama sekali. Kau pernah bilang kalau kau takut sendirian, dan aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Dan kau bilang aku harus tetap tersenyum walaupun kau pergi? Apa yang kau katakan... bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum jika kau masih saja seperti itu...!" bisiknya.

Guo Jia mencium dahinya lalu kebawah menuju hidungnya. Guo Jia memeluknya erat dan mencium pipinya lalu yang terakhir di bibirnya. Bibirnya terasa dingin.

"...Xujie, kau benar-benar seperti kupu-kupu."

* * *

><p>"Lapor! Semua pasukan sudah siap dan sudah berkumpul di posisi masing-masing!"<p>

"Nah, kalau begitu kita mulai saja. Bagaimana, penasehat Guo Jia?" tanya Jia Xu.

"...Ya. Tentu." Guo Jia mengangguk.

"Baik, Tuan!" Prajurit itu undur diri dan kembali pada posisinya. Jia Xu melirik ke arah sang penasehat, dia menghela napas.

"Hei, kalau kau masih saja seperti itu istrimu tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini. Dan kau pasti akan kesulitan di medan perang nanti. Jadi hentikan pemikiran negatifmu itu, jarang sekali kau seperti ini."

"Apa saya terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Guo Jia yang sibuk mengambil tongkatnya.

"Kau tau, pemikiranmu tentang strategi dan semacamnya susah kubaca. Tapi sekarang, kau berpikiran lain dan aku yakin kau berpikir tentang kematian istrimu. Sudahlah, yang penting kau harus fokus pada perang kali ini atau kau akan ma—" Jia Xu menggeleng kepalanya dan tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku duluan..." Dia meninggalkan tenda.

Guo Jia duduk di kursi dan mengambil arak dan menuangkannya di cawan.

"Maaf... Tapi sepertinya aku kembali meminum arak. Aku tau kau melarangku tapi aku tidak bisa membuat teh seenak yang kau buat."

Dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri? Atau dia berbicara pada istrinya seolah-olah dia masih ada? Mungkin begitu.

Dia meminum arak yang sudah dituangkan di cawan kecil tersebut."Dan juga... Kau tidak suka perang, kau pasti saja sedih melihat para pasukan saling membunuh dan darah di bercucuran di tubuh mereka. Kau selalu saja merasa bersalah setiap kali membunuh mereka, kau berpikir terlalu panjang. Kau bilang kau telah membunuh ayah dari anaknya, membunuh putra dari orang tuanya, atau membunuh cucu mereka...dan mengatakan 'maaf' setelah membunuh mereka. Kau sangat baik—terlalu baik, aku merasa ada malaikat setiap kali aku berperang—tidak, setiap saat kau berada di sisiku. Tapi sekarang, malaikat itu sudah pergi meninggalkanku." Guo Jia memegang kalung kupu-kupu ditangannya dan tertawa pelan.

"Aku harap aku bisa bersamamu disana. Kau takut sendirian 'kan? Karena itu, katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan dari lubuk hatimu, jangan sembunyikan semua perasaan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Aku ingin mendengar semuanya darimu."

Dia meletakkan cawan diatas meja dan menyimpang kalung itu didalam kantong mantel putihnya itu. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Kalau aku mati di medan perang nanti, aku mohon... Bawa aku ke tempat dimana kau berada, Xujie..."

Guo Jia pun berjalan keluar tenda dan membawa tongkatnya tersebut.

'_...Jia, aku ingin...bertemu denganmu lagi...'_

'_Aku ingin sekali menarik semua ucapanku...!'_

'_Takut...Sendiri...Sepi sekali...'_

'_Kumohon...tolong aku...!'_

"..." Guo Jia menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan. "...suara itu... siapa?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jian Ye Castle, afternoon<strong>...

"Nona Da Qiao."

"Ada apa, Xingling?" Da Qiao berhenti menyulam pakaian sedangkan Xiao Qiao memerhatikan kakaknya menyulam.

"Anu, ada pesan dari Wei." Xingling yang merupakan pelayan Qiao bersaudara itu memberinya sepucuk surat.

"Wei? Jangan-jangan dari Xujie ya?" Xiao Qiao melompat kegirangan dan mengambil surat itu dari tangan pelayannya. "Dasar, Xujie... Baru sekarang mengirim pesan, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja sih." sahut gadis berkuncir samping itu sambil membuka suratnya. Ketika gadis itu mengambil suratnya sesuatu jatuh dari surat itu.

"Eh—ini 'kan...!" Da Qiao mengambil benda itu. Benda tersebut ternyata adalah hadiah yang pernah mereka berikan pada sahabatnya itu. Kalung kupu-kupu berwarna merah. "Kenapa Xujie mengembalikannya ya?"

"...Kakak." Tiba-tiba suara sang adik terdengar kecil dan berubah. Tangannya bergemetar dan matanya terbelalak—masih terkunci membaca surat tersebut. "Xujie...Xujie...Dia sudah—"

"K-Kenapa?!" Da Qiao mengambil surat itu dari tangan adiknya dan langsung membaca surat tersebut. "...!" Gadis berambut hitam itu kaget setelah membaca surat itu.

Xiao Qiao jatuh dan terduduk, air matanya mengalir. "...Tidak mungkin. Bohong...Ini bohong! Xujie tidak mungkin meninggal! Kenapa?!" Xiao Qiao memegang kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua pahanya. "Xujie bodoh! Padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk menemui kita lagi! Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah datang dan meninggal?! Xujie..."

Xingling mendekati Qiao muda itu dan memeluknya. "Nona Xiao Qiao, jangan sedih. Kalau nona sedih seperti ini, dia pasti ikut sedih melihat nona seperti ini."

"Tapi, tapi Xujie tidak akan pernah menemui kita lagi! Dia jahat sekali!"

"Nona... jangan berkata begitu. Saya tau saya adalah pelayan nona dan tidak pantas mengatakan ini. Hadapilah kenyataan, nona. Jika nona terus begini, Nona Mei Xujie pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya."

Xiao Qiao tidak menjawab apapun, dia masih menangis di pangkuan pelayannya. Sedangkan Da Qiao hanya duduk dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tapi air matanya membasahi wajahnya tetapi dia tidak menangis terisak seperti adiknya.

* * *

><p><strong>A year later.<strong>

**The Guo family private residence, evening**

"Ayah. Apakah ibu merasa senang di surga?"

Guo Jia mengarahkan kedua bola mata emasnya itu pada anak angkatnya, Guo Yi. Putranya masih tidak tau apapun tentang kebenaran dibalik kematian ibunya. Jika dia menceritakan semua itu pada Guo Yi, sang ayah yakin kalau anaknya tidak akan mengerti.

Dia terpaksa berbohong, seperti yang dilakukan oleh istrinya dulu.

"Ya."

"Syukurlah." Guo Yi menyelimutkan tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Selamat malam ayah. Dan...selamat malam, ibu."

"Selamat malam, putraku..." Guo Jia meniup lilinnya dan tidur.

'_...long. Tolong aku...aku...takut...Takut sekali...Aku tidak bisa...melakukannya sendirian...Tolong aku...'_

_Seorang anak laki-laki muncul dihadapan Guo Jia, mereka berada di tempat yang gelap tapi dia bisa tau dengan jelas sosok laki-laki itu._

"_...Kau, Lu Chuo Kuo..."ucap Guo Jia agak terkejut._

_Anak laki-laki yang bernama Lu Chuo Kuo itu menghela napas. "Dasar perempuan itu, dia beneran memberitahu semuanya ya. Yah, apa boleh buat."Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya aku ada permintaan—ah bukan, bukan permintaanku."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku yakin kau pasti akan tau jika melihat ini." Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membuka telapak tangannya. Tempatnya berubah, angin berhembus kencang dan kabut hitam menghilang disekitar mereka. "Itu." Dia menunjuk sebuah gerbang raksasa yang berwarna coklat keemasan dengan ditengah atasnya terdapat patung kupu-kupu dengan batang bunga mawar yang berduri mengikat patung itu._

"_...! Jangan-jangan... Xujie berada disana?"_

"_Yup. Dan juga selama dia meninggalkanmu kau mendengar suaranya 'kan? Seperti 'Tolong aku' atau dia memanggil namamu gitu. Aku sudah mengira kalau dia tidak akan bisa menyegelnya sendirian, tapi dia keras kepala sekali supaya tidak melibatmu. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain memaksamu untuk menyegel gerbang aneh ini dengannya. Kalau dia gagal, kau tidak akan bisa mengingatnya—tidak akan ada petunjuk tentang dirinya. Atau bisa dibilang—"_

"_Dia akan menghilang selamanya..."_

_Dia mengangguk. "Nah, kalau begitu apa pilihanmu? Kalau tidak mau yah—"_

"_Aku akan melakukannya."_

Setelah dia memasuki segel tersebut. Dia tiba-tiba muncul di suatu tempat, taman bunga lavender yang tidak ada batasnya. Kilauan kecil yang entah darimana tibanya bergerak dari bawah ke atas. Saat ini dia tidak memperdulikan tempat ini, dia harus mencari perempuan yang menghilang dari hidupnya setahun yang lalu.

Ketika dia membalikkan badannya. Dia melihat perempuan berambut coklat kemerahan yang panjang dan bergelombang.

Dia menemukannya.

Akhirnya.

Dia berjalan dengan cepat lalu berlari menuju perempuan itu. Perempuan itu sadar akan keberadaannya dan menoleh ke bekalang. Rambut panjangnya menghalangi matanya, dia menyelitkan rambutnya dibelakang telinga. Kedua bola mata coklatnya melebar, namun dia tersenyum lebar.

Harapannya terkabulkan.

Sekali lagi, mereka bisa bersama lagi selamanya. Keajaiban yang seharusnya tidak terjadi mempertemukan mereka kembali. Tapi perempuan itu amat bersyukur.

"Selamat datang kembali... Guo Jia."

"Aku kembali... Xujie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Okay, selesai. Saya terburu-buru amat kayaknya ya. Maaf ya, tapi setelah ini saya mau 'prakerin' alias praktek kerja industri. Author Scarlet 'n Blossom udah kelas 2 SMK sih. Saya gak tau kapan mau update Like A Flower Standing Up to The Cold, tapi jika saya ada waktu saya akan meng-updatenya.

Okay, terima kasih sudah membaca dan saya mohon review untuk chapter terakhirnya ya!

Adieu!

Blue Moon Crystalized08-14-2014Code Name XD-26 Lidya 


End file.
